You are Mine
by Reiitan
Summary: Kokoro Uchiha, sœur de Sasuke et Itachi, vient un jour à la maison avec son ami Naruto pour le draguer, sous le prétexte de faire un exposé avec lui. Cependant, elle ne pensait pas que ses aînés se mettraient aussi en tête de draguer le petit blond en le voyant... Quand la fratrie Uchiha se bagarre pour Naruto, ça donne des étincelles! Yaoi, UA, Humor/Romance ItaNaru/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : You are mine**

**Manga original : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Ouiiiiiin ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, Humour, Romance, Lime et Lemon (à venir)**

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, bah, me revoilà pour une troisième fic. J'ai été très inspirée par la fic « Uchihattraction » de Zyna, et j'ai un peu repris l'idée de la fratrie Uchiha qui se bat pour notre petit blond. Non, je vous assure que je n'ai pas copié, j'aime juste avoir du ItaNaru et SasuNaru dans la même fic… Bref ! Je publie ce chapitre à la place de mon autre fic « Spirit Scream », parce que je suis en pleine réflexion pour la tournure des événements… Ne vous en faites pas, je compte publier le prochain chapitre de Spirit Scream soit dimanche ou mercredi…. En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kokoro Uchiha, dix-neuf ans, riche et connue de toute son université, ne s'attendait sûrement pas à tomber un jour amoureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait : l'argent, les beaux vêtements, une vie joyeuse et saine et surtout… les garçons. Cependant, une fois que son orgasme avait atteint son paroxysme à chacune de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec un homme, elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à le balancer une fois ses « affaires » finies. Pas de temps à perdre en délires idylliques et amoureux, il fallait qu'elle agrandisse son terrain de chasse, et le plus tôt possible était le mieux. Car oui, notre demoiselle ne serait pas une Uchiha si elle ne possédait pas cet ego démesuré, ce besoin d'avoir toujours plus, de valoir toujours plus, d'être toujours la plus forte, de surpasser ses plus terribles rivales. Bien sûr, nous n'avions nul besoin de justifier que ses principales rivales n'étaient autres que Karin Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, et Sakura Haruno. « Les chiennes de services », comme elle aimait si bien les appeler. Bref. Nous disions donc que jamais Kokoro Uchiha ne s'attendait à tomber amoureuse, et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Oui, son cœur battait réellement pour quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Eh bien, c'était tout simplement pour un petit blond fanatique des ramens. Naruto Uzumaki, le seul, l'unique. Le fait qu'il soit le cousin de Karin l'avait un peu freiné dans son « élan d'amour », mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps. Tout d'abord, parce que ce garçon était… était… beau. Magnifique, sublime.

D'accord, il était un peu idiot et naïf sur les bords, et un peu trop candide mais… son physique… Les cheveux, dorés comme les blés, qui auraient pu faire pâlir le soleil, ses prunelles océan dans lesquelles on pouvait se noyer, son petit nez étiré vers l'avant, ses fines lèvres roses toujours étirées par un sourire espiègle, ses joues striées lui donnant un air enfantin, bien que son apparence était bien mature. Sa peau hâlée… Dieu, elle en bavait. Et encore, lorsqu'elle le voyait en pleine action dans l'eau, lors des cours de natation… Ses épaules fines mais carrées, ses biceps finement esquissés. Son torse mince mais bien musclé trempé par l'eau qui ruisselait sur tout son corps… ses abdominaux bien sculptés, ses jambes parfaitement bien dessinées et fermes. Elle salivait, jubilait, s'agitait. Non. Elle ne pouvait attendre plus. Elle le voulait pour elle. L'Uchiha ne supportait pas les filles de la fac qui se retournaient à son passage avec de petits miaulements hystériques, que le principal intéressé ne remarquait même pas. Oui, elle allait le conquérir, prendre son cœur et sa virginité par la même occasion. Car oui, monsieur Uzumaki ne l'avait jamais fait, tout simplement parce qu'il était beaucoup trop pur d'esprit malgré les apparences. Draguer à tout bout de champ ne faisait nullement partie de ses centres d'intérêts. Kiba, son meilleur ami, se moquait d'ailleurs même de lui en disant qu'il finirait puceau toute sa vie s'il ne se bougeait pas. C'était donc une mission pour demoiselle Kokoro Uchiha de lui dérober sa virginité avant sa mort ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! (Surtout pour elle).

Malheureusement, notre demoiselle à part mater sans vergogne le blond, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, et ne le connaissait pas réellement. Mais elle allait y remédier très vite ! N'est pas Uchiha qui veut. Seul problème, notre blond passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et Lee. Rien de bien affolant nous direz-vous, mais le HIC, c'était que cette saleté de chewing-gum rose -entendez Sakura-, ne se lassait pas de venir rejoindre sa bande et discutailler avec eux, comme si de rien était. En outre, elle était souvent accompagnée de cette prude de Hinata Hyuuga, qui était complètement amouraché du blond. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, sauf Naruto. (Ce qui n'était pas étonnant de sa part)

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui allait freiner notre brune dans son élan. Naruto tomberait dans ses bras, avec, ou sans rivales à ses trousses. Ce fut donc un lundi matin, que Kokoro arriva devant l'université avec sa splendide limousine, en quête de l'attention de l'Uzumaki. Heureusement pour elle, ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Dés lors qu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle fut aussitôt agressée par une bande de garçons hystériques, mais aussi des filles qui minaudaient des :

« -Sors avec moi !

-Je t'aime !

-Tu me files ton numéro ?

-Kamakura-san a prévu une soirée chez lui… Tu veux venir ?

-On se refait une autre sortie en boîte ? »

… et autres sortes de paroles lui quémandant son attention, qu'elle ignora vivement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'occupe de tout ce menu fretin, il y avait plus important. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps. Un blond assit sur un des sièges d'estrade, complètement affalé dessus, une expression d'ennui gravé sur le visage, qui était relevé en arrière. Même ennuyé, il était si craquant… Elle crut avoir la berlue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que non seulement le blond était seul, mais qu'en plus personne n'était encore installé à côté de lui. Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle accouru directement auprès de lui, sous l'étonnement de tout le monde. Naruto, la regardait, perplexe, en la voyant foncer en sa direction.

-Bien, maintenant que tu as repéré ta cible, mettons en exécution le plan B, Kokoro Uchiha. Pensa-t-elle d'un ton sardonique.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. A peine eût-elle posé le pied devant ceux du blond, elle feignit de trébucher, et se retrouva dans les bras de son vis-à-vis. Elle profita du contact chaud et ferme de son torse.

-Oh, désolée… Je suis un peu fatiguée… S'excusa-t-elle d'un ton mielleux, activant son regard le plus mignon de son répertoire.

Il l'aida à se relever, et lui adressa un sourire étincelant, qui la fit fondre sur place.

-C'est pas grave ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive d'être vraiment ailleurs des fois ! Rit-il de sa voix cristalline et claire.

_-Dieu, qu'il est beau… _

-Hé hé, merci ! Je peux m'assoir ici ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le siège vide à la droite de Naruto.

-Bah, normalement j'attendais mon pote Shikamaru, mais il sèche… donc vas-y assied-toi, je t'en prie !

Il lui adressa encore un de ses magnifiques sourires qui la chamboula encore plus. Comment pouvait-on être aussi craquant ?

Sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde, elle se mit à discutailler joyeusement avec son voisin pendant toute l'heure de cours.

-… Depuis tout à l'heure on parle, mais… tu t'appelles comment ? Questionna-t-elle avec un joli sourire, même si elle connaissait déjà son nom.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! Répondit-il avec entrain. Et toi ?

Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ! C'est passé vite ! S'exclama le blond avec une voix adorable.

Avant que les élèves sortent de la salle, le professeur Ebisu annonça les devoirs.

-Bien… Je vais vous donner qu'un seul devoir à faire, pour cette fois. Un exposé concernant l'art de la photographie. Vous prendrez plusieurs photos que ce soit la nature, la ville etc.… et décrirez le paysage de la photographie de manière poétique. Cet exposé se fera à deux.

Tout le monde soupira dans la salle. Le professeur Ebisu avait beau donner peu de devoirs, ils étaient toujours ennuyants. Naruto aurait bien voulu se mettre avec Shikamaru, mais il n'était pas là. Quant à Chôji, Kiba et Lee, ils n'avaient pas la même option que Naruto, ce qui faisait que le lundi, ils n'étaient pas dans la même salle. Zut, il était seul. La jeune brune sauta sur l'occasion.

-Si tu veux, je peux faire cet exposé avec toi, Naruto… Proposa Kokoro d'une voix suave.

-Sérieux ? Génial, je ne serai pas seul ! Avec plaisir, euh… ah, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Kokoro Uchiha. Répondit-elle en faisant les yeux de biche, avec le ton le plus coquet possible.

-Okay ! Alors nous ferons cet exposé ensemble, Kokoro-chan ! S'extasia-t-il joyeusement.

Ladite Kokoro-chan rougit sous le surnom que le blond venait de lui donner. Comment pouvait-il être aussi familier en si peu de temps… Oh, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Au moment où le blond allait se lever, elle le retint par la manche.

-Dis… tu pourrais passer chez moi dés ce soir, si tu veux… (Pour que je puisse bien t'attirer dans mon lit)

Le blond fit une moue hésitante, avant qu'il ne sourie jovialement.

-Okay ! Mais je ne sais pas où tu habites…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'attendrai à la fin des cours, ne ?

Il lui répondit par un doux sourire qui la fit définitivement fondre, avant de quitter la salle. Elle sautilla intérieurement de joie, et d'un ton lubrique elle se dit :

_-Oh mon Dieu… Que j'ai hâte de t'avoir enfin dans mon lit…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

En sortant de la salle, Naruto était tout content de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Il la trouvait jolie et très gentille. Il songeait déjà à l'idée de la présenter à ses amis. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Shikamaru, adossé nonchalamment à un mur en compagnie de Sakura et Kiba.

-Yo Naru ! Salua Kiba de son entrain naturel.

-Salut Naruto ! Fit Sakura d'un ton guilleret.

-'lut. Marmonna le Nara d'un ton las.

Il leur répondit à tous, avant de fusiller Shikamaru du regard.

-Ah, te voilà Shika' ! C'est sympa de prévenir à l'avance que tu ne viendrais pas en cours ! Ironisa-t-il. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul !

-Pff, j'étais trop fatigué, c'était galère…

-Irrécupérable… Soupira Sakura, tandis que Kiba riait.

-Heureusement qu'une fille a bien voulu faire un exposé avec moi !

-Ah ? On a un exposé ? Pff…. C'est galèèèèèèère….

-Avec qui fais-tu ton exposé ? Questionna Sakura, curieuse.

Naruto se pris le menton dans les mains et plissa les yeux avant de répondre :

-Heu… Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Kokoro Uchiha. Une fille vraiment jolie et très sympa !

Sakura s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-TU DECONNES ?!

Le blond sembla étonné par sa réaction.

-Bah quoi ?

-Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! C'est Kokoro Uchiha, enfin ! La pire salope que cette Terre n'ait jamais porté !

Les trois garçons la regardèrent de travers.

-Mais t'es complètement folle…

-Pas du tout ! Elle prend bien soin de prendre une proie avant de l'attirer dans son lit ! Elle change de garçon comme de chemise !

-Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça, Sakura-chan ? Ce n'est pas ma petite amie… D'ailleurs je vais juste chez elle pour un exposé… Rien de bien affolant.

-PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU VAS CHEZ ELLE ?

Naruto haussa à peine les épaules dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il savait que son amie était paranoïaque avec toutes les filles qu'il côtoyait. Cette attitude surprotectrice provenait du fait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance depuis tous petits. Naruto trouvait ça adorable, bien que lassant.

-Rho, t'es chiante… Bon, on va en cours ? On ne va pas dormir dans les couloirs, non ? Railla-t-il.

Kiba et Shikamaru suivirent Naruto dans un haussement d'épaule tandis que Sakura pesta bruyamment contre l'Uchiha. Il était hors de question que cette vipère s'approche de son meilleur ami ! Naruto était décidément trop naïf, pensait-elle.

A la fin des cours, Naruto reparti comme prévu avec Kokoro chez elle, sous l'œil dégouté de Sakura, et l'air amusé de ses deux amis… Malheureusement, la rosée ne savait pas que ce n'était Kokoro qu'il fallait le plus craindre, mais bien ses frères… les concernés étaient tous les deux affalés dans leur canapé, Itachi regardait la télé, tandis que Sasuke jouait à la PSP.

Naruto fut complètement ébahit de la vue de l'immense demeure des Uchiha. Il en resta pantois. Kokoro le tira amicalement par le bras, en souriant pour qu'il continue d'avancer.

Du côté des deux frères Uchiha, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement.

-Hn. La sorcière doit être rentrée. Soupira Sasuke d'un ton ennuyé.

Itachi pouffa.

-Ne soit pas méchant, Sasuke.

-Te fous pas de moi, tu n'en penses pas moins.

-Hm, ce n'est pas faux, fit-il d'un ton sardonique.

-Eh ! Je vous dérange pas, j'espère ?! S'énerva leur petite sœur en pénétrant dans le salon, accompagné de Naruto.

Ils ne daignèrent même pas lever les yeux vers leur interlocutrice, lorsqu'une voix timide balbutia :

-Heu… Bonjour…

Les deux frères levèrent lentement le regard vers la voix, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sasuke posa immédiatement sa console, tandis qu'Itachi éteignit la télévision.

Une beauté. Un canon. Une pure bombe. Voilà les trois mots qui traversèrent l'esprit des deux frères.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Je suis ultra sadique de couper à ce moment-là, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'essaierai de publier prochainement la suite… ça va être dur avec mes cours, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous me laisserez quelques reviews pour vos impressions. **

**Bisous ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

-Heu… Bonjour… Balbutia Naruto d'un ton gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

A la base, Naruto était déjà nerveux à l'idée de pénétrer l'immense demeure des Uchiha, mais il l'était encore plus, maintenant qu'il faisait face à ses frères, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le blond se souvenait alors d'une conversation indiscrète d'admirateurs de Kokoro, qui parlait des frères Uchiha. Ils disaient que l'un ressemblait complètement à un Yakuza sorti tout droit de la cité, et l'autre ressemblait à un tueur en série. Apparemment, ils étaient connus pour tabasser le premier qui osait mal les regarder, ils dévisageaient les autres avec dédain, les ignoraient, se croyaient supérieur etc, etc…

Cependant, il fut incroyablement surpris par leur beauté. Il remarqua en premier lieu Sasuke. Qu'il était beau avec ses prunelles onyx et en amande, ses fins sourcils, sa peau laiteuse, et ses cheveux corbeau aux reflets bleutés. Sublime. Il ne restait pas non plus indifférent au charme de son frère, qui était sa copie conforme, sauf que ses yeux étaient plus allongés, et semblaient encore plus mystérieux. De longs et fins cernes (oui, « cerne » est masculin !) se prolongeaient en dessous de ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un côté assez mature et sage, contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait. Aussi, ses longs cheveux charbon, attaché en arrière l'embellissait admirablement.

Les deux frères Uchiha n'étaient pas non plus de marbre face au charme et à la beauté de l'invité. Bien qu'ils affichaient des moues indifférentes et froides ils, étaient actuellement en pleine ébullition dans leur for intérieur. Qui était ce canon, que leur sœur amenait sans gêne dans leur maison ?

_-Hn. Jusque là, cette idiote de petite sœur n'amenait que des thons dans la maison, mais là, je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal… Non mais regardez-moi ses yeux magnifiques ! Ne me dites surtout pas qu'il porte des lentilles ! Et ces cheveux… Aussi dorés que les blés. Et puis sa peau ! Et son corps ! Il a l'air bien roulé…_

Voici donc comment Sasuke menait sa petite description de Naruto dans sa tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se noyait dans ce regard azuré. Non. Impossible ! Il avait eut le coup de foudre en un regard ?

Itachi lui aussi commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions.

_-Bon Dieu… Mais d'où elle nous sort un Apollon pareil ? Où a-t-elle été le chercher ? Serait-ce un mannequin ? C'est la première fois que je vois un type aussi beau. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai pu voir des canons dans ma vie, mais alors là, c'est le must ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être craquant avec son air perdu et nerveux… j'ai envie de mordiller sa délicieuse peau halée, et de le…_

-Eh ! Je crois que Naruto vous a dit « bonjour » ! Vous pourriez lui répondre, bande d'impolis ! Aboya la brune.

Sasuke se risqua à peine à jeter un coup d'œil au blond, et lâcha un modeste « Hn». Oui, car s'il se risquait à le regarder encore une fois dans les yeux, il pourrait réellement le prendre sans vergogne devant sa cadette et son aîné. Un parfait Uchiha se devait de pouvoir maitriser ses émotions, et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Kokoro grogna devant la nonchalance de Sasuke, et fusilla Itachi du regard, espérant qu'il puisse pondre quelque chose de plus constructif qu'un « Hn ».

Malgré ses espérances, Itachi imita son petit frère, et ralluma la télé. Il fallait s'occuper. Sinon, son côté lubrique pouvait très bien reprendre le dessus. Kokoro fulminait tandis que Naruto se tortillait les doigts, incroyablement gêné, mais en même temps rassuré que ses frères ne tentent pas quelleconque tentative de meurtre contre lui.

-Pff ! Laissons donc ses abrutis, et allons dans ma chambre, Naruto ! Fit Kokoro en tirant la main de son camarade.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à tourner les talons avec le blond, Sasuke railla sarcastiquement :

-Hn. Veille à ne pas faire trop de bruit avec ton nouveau copain.

Malgré son ton sarcastique, il y avait une pointe d'amertume, car il était jaloux de ne pas avoir dégoté une perle pareille.

Kokoro rougît jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Naruto ne vit pas d'un très bon œil cette remarque, croyant que c'était après lui que Sasuke en avait.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ma copine… Balbutia-t-il.

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête, un léger sourire en coin, tandis que Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Hn ? (entendez « ah oui ? »)

-On doit juste faire un exposé ensemble. Rétorqua Kokoro, énervée de perdre son temps devant ses frères.

Le cadet Uchiha afficha un sourire plus prononcé, et leva ses yeux vers sa sœur.

-Un exposé de quoi ? De partie de jambes en l'air comme tu nous le fait si bien chaque vendredi ? Questionna Sasuke d'un ton narquois.

Naruto s'étrangla avec sa salive, et Kokoro rougît brutalement. Itachi reteint de justesse un fou rire.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, Sasuke-teme ! Ordonna Kokoro rouge de colère et de honte.

Ses deux abrutis de frères étaient en train de faire foirer son plan séduction !

Au grand étonnement de tous, Itachi s'approcha du blond, posa une main sur son épaule, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Fais attention, c'est une vraie lionne en chaleur.

Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Kokoro était pourpre de colère. Les rougeurs de Naruto étaient dues à ce qu'Itachi venait de lui dire, mais aussi en partie à cause de ses lèvres qui avaient suavement effleuré son lobe, dans un souffle chaud.

-Hein… ah ? Balbutia le blond en posant rapidement sur main sur son oreille, le regard fuyant.

Itachi, content du petit effet qu'il avait procuré à Naruto, laissa un fin sourire étendre ses lèvres. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Kokoro, au summum de la colère tira violement le bras de Naruto, et se plaça devant lui, en signe de protection. Elle était prête à mordre si jamais Itachi importunait sa proie.

-Tu peux parler, Itachi ! N'est-ce pas toi qui saute sur toutes les assistantes que tu as au travail ?! La dernière c'était qui déjà… Ah oui ! Konan, non ?

Itachi haussa un sourcil, et déclara avec un ton incroyablement neutre :

-Je ne couche pas avec mes assistantes.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'hausser un sourcil.

-Alors pourquoi tu changes d'assistantes comme de chemise ?

-Parce qu'elles sont incompétentes.

Le ton blasé d'Itachi montrait bien qu'il ne mentait pas. Et merde ! Kokoro passait pour la poltronne de la fratrie ! Non, il restait Sasuke. Parfait. Kokoro savait bien que son abruti de grand frère n'était pas aussi pur qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Hmph ! Depuis tout à l'heure vous me charriez, mais n'oublions pas que tu es le pire, Sasuke ! Grogna-t-elle.

Le dénommé Sasuke observa sa sœur avec nonchalance.

-Au lieu de venir en cours, tu fréquentes des lieux plus que douteux, parce que monsieur trouve que c'est plus intéressant !

Le corbeau arqua un sourcil, avant de soupirer avec ennui :

-Ces lieux « plus que douteux », sont là où je vais régulièrement pratiquer de l'aïkido. Certes, l'architecture n'est pas jolie-jolie, mais c'est là ou je fais du sport.

Le ton lent et neutre de Sasuke montrait que, tout comme son frère, il ne mentait pas. Mais merde alors ! Ses frères étaient des saints ou quoi ? C'était la seule à être la plus poltronne, décidément ? Non, attendez, il fallait rectifier le tir ! Il en allait de sa fierté, et de l'image que Naruto devait avoir d'elle !

-Ha ha, vous êtes amusants vous trois, à essayer de vous charrier ! Rigola Naruto.

Le blond s'esclaffa sous l'œil étonné des trois Uchiha. Dieu, qu'il était crédule il avait cru que les trois frères et sœur étaient seulement en train de se charrier ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïf ? S'il savait. Kokoro, rassurée que Naruto prenne cette petite dispute pour une plaisanterie, l'empoigna brutalement, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, loin de ses abrutis de frères.

Ils avaient fait complètement foirer son plan. Même si Naruto avait cru à une blague, si Kokoro tentait quelconque approche lubrique, il aurait fait très vite un lien, malgré sa naïveté.

_-Et merde… _Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sa libido n'allait pas être satisfaite comme elle le souhaitait. Ainsi, Kokoro passa tout son après-midi avec Naruto, à faire son exposé, assis sur son lit. Ils avaient pris des photos du jardin Uchiha, et s'étaient cassé la tête à le décrire de manière poétique. La jeune brune ne cessait de jeter des œillades perverses au blond, histoire de l'alerter un peu, mais ce dernier lui répondait par de grands sourires innocents. Signe qu'il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Comment allait-elle faire pour l'avoir dans son lit ?

-Ouf ! On a terminé ! S'exclama Naruto tout joyeux en se relevant et s'étirant par la même occasion.

-Eh oui ! C'est grâce à toi Naruto-kun ! Félicita-t-elle en tentant de le flatter.

Le jeune adulte pris une moue gênée, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est toi qui as presque tout fait… Déclara-t-il, d'un rire jaune.

Ce fut donc sur la fin de cette phrase, que Naruto jeta un regard à son portable. Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Il devait de suite rentrer pour se faire à manger, car son ventre hurlait famine.

-B-bon… bah… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité chez toi Kokoro-chan ! Mais… Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Au moment ou Naruto allait tourner les talons, L'Uchiha, tel un fauve bondissant sur sa proie, attrapa son interlocuteur par l'épaule, ce qui lui soutira un hoquet de stupeur.

-K-Kokoro-chan… ? Balbutia-t-il un peu effrayé par le visage de la jeune fille.

En effet, il y avait de quoi être effrayé ! Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au possible, ses iris dangereusement rétrécies, et son visage était en sueur. Sa respiration semblait saccadée, hachée. Réaction normale qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle était en manque de sexe, et que sa proie principale lui filait sous le nez.

-N-Naruto-kun… Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante et angoissante.

L'interpellé déglutit péniblement. Une goute de sueur froide dévala le long de sa tempe.

-Q-Que dirais-tu… de rester ici pour dîner… Ma… mère… fait très bien à manger…

-J-je ne voudrais pas déranger…

-MAIS ÇA NE DERANGERA PAS DU TOUT PERSONNE ! S'écria-t-elle en relevant soudainement la tête, un rictus effrayant déformant son visage.

Elle resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Le jeune blond, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir égorgé, accepta d'un tremblement de lèvres.

-O-Okay… Bah… Je vais rester un peu alors. Bafouilla-t-il le cœur palpitant à plein régime.

-Bien ! Alors suis-moi ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, pleine de gaieté, en tirant Naruto par la main vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Le jeune adulte restait pantois face à ce changement brutal d'humeur.

Une fois arrivés dans le salon, les deux camarades découvrirent les parents Uchiha tous deux assis sur le canapé. Le père regarda Naruto d'un air sévère et fermé. Le blond avala bruyamment sa salive. Quand à la mère, elle le regarda d'abord d'un air étonné, puis son expression se radoucit agréablement.

-Bonjour. Salua Naruto avec un grand sourire tout de même assez gêné.

Le père de Kokoro ne répondit qu'avec un hochement de tête, alors que sa mère se leva, et serra doucement la main de Naruto, un doux sourire au visage.

-Bonjour mon garçon. Tu es le petit copain de Kokoro ?

L'étudiante rougît pitoyablement, alors que Naruto gardait un air innocent sur le visage. Les sourcils du chef Uchiha se froncèrent encore plus durement.

-Ah non. Nous devions juste faire un exposé, et elle m'a invité ici… Je… j'espère que je ne dérange pas… Déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête, dans une expression incroyablement adorable qui fit fondre la maman Uchiha.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Viens dîner avec nous, d'ailleurs ! Proposa-t-elle.

-C'est justement, ce que j'ai proposé à Naruto, maman… Fit Kokoro d'un ton grinçant.

-Ah ! Tu t'appelles Naruto ? Comme c'est joli ! S'extasia la mère.

Le blond rougît sous le compliment en se grattant le nez.

-Oui ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Dit-il en se courbant légèrement.

Totalement gaga devant la bouille et l'attitude de Naruto, la maman se présenta à son tour.

-Je vois ! Moi, c'est Mikoto, et voici mon mari, Fugaku. Annonça-t-elle en désignant son époux. Son expression semblait s'être détendue.

Mikoto fit signe à sa fille de la rejoindre pour aller préparer le repas, laissant seuls dans le salon les deux hommes, dans un long silence.

Naruto se tortillait maladroitement les doigts, sentant le regard insistant de Fugaku sur lui.

-Alors comme ça… tu es Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça ? Demanda l'Uchiha, brisant finalement le silence.

-Euh, je, euh, oui… Bredouilla le blond surpris.

-Ne te sens pas aussi mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas te manger. Fit Fugaku avec un sourire en coin qui étonna Naruto.

-Ah, haha… Ricana nerveusement l'Uzumaki en tortillant d'une de ses mèches.

-Je m'excuse si j'ai eu un air un peu hostile en t'apercevant. J'ai cru que tu étais encore un de ces garçons que Kokoro ramène tout le temps…

-Euh, hein ? Hoqueta-t-il.

Au moment où Fugaku allait lui répondre, Sasuke fit son apparition. Il remarqua directement le blond, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire apparaître un micro sourire.

-Oh ? Il est toujours là, le dobe ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton moqueur en fixant les prunelles azurées de Naruto.

Fugaku soupira bruyamment. Sasuke était décidément toujours du genre à donner un surnom à chacune des personnes inconnues qui se trouvaient dans la maison.

-Hey ! Je ne m'appelle pas dobe, baka ! S'exclama Naruto en réagissant au quart de tour.

C'était une habitude chez le blond de s'emporter à n'importe quelle insulte qui lui était adressée, peu importe la personne. Le brun s'étonna légèrement. Non pas à cause du « baka », mais à cause de l'expression incroyablement adorable qu'avait eut le blondinet à l'instant. Les sourcils froncés, et les joues un peu gonflées. Si Sasuke ne détenait pas cet ego et cette fierté démesurés qui lui rongeaient la moelle, il aurait émit un pitoyable « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Kawaiiiiiiiiiii ! », les mains sur les tempes, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais comme tout Uchiha qui se respecte, il se devait de garder un maximum de tenue.

-Ah… Excuse-le… Sasuke est si immature. Soupira Fugaku en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Naruto répondit par un sourire, disant que Sasuke était peut-être comme ça parce qu'il était protecteur envers sa sœur. Qu'il n'aimait pas qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle. Sous l'œil surpris de Fugaku, et du blond, le jeune Uchiha parti dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Le père était surpris car son fils n'était pas du genre à rire à gorge déployée. Naruto, lui, était surpris, car voir Sasuke rire était tout simplement magnifique. Il émettait un son cristallin et élégant, qui flattait à merveille ses oreilles. Ses yeux encres noyés dans des larmes d'hilarité, rendait son regard brillant, et voir ses fines lèvres étirées dans un rire était tout simplement charmant. Naruto se donna une baffe mentalement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la vision du jeune Uchiha.

Le corbeau reprit finalement son calme, et déclara d'un sourire tremblant :

-Moi… ? Protecteur envers Kokoro ? Dobe ! Je préférerais avaler du vomi.

-Sasuke ! S'indigna Fugaku.

Cette remarque déplacée subtilisa un petit rire de Naruto.

-Bon. Vu que t'es là, dobe, tu veux pas venir dans ma chambre ? Je m'ennuie. Suggéra l'Uchiha.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il malentendu ? Le frère de Kokoro, qui, tout à l'heure était si froid et moqueur à son égard, lui proposait de venir dans sa chambre ? Un sourire niais apparu sur son visage, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il rejoignit Sasuke dans sa chambre. Fugaku regarda les deux jeunes garçons partir, avec un petit sourire. Enfin, son fils se comportait amicalement.

S'il savait que Sasuke prévoyait d'être bien plus « qu'amical »… D'ailleurs, un petit rictus lubrique s'était glissé sur les lèvres de son fils, alors qu'il invitait Naruto à rentrer dans sa chambre…

* * *

**Sasu : ….**

**Moi : Bah quoi ?**

**Sasu : Non mais attends, tu te fous de ma gueule ?! C'est tout ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ?!**

**Moi : Ben… Pour vous faire mariner un peu…**

**Sasu : Tu te paies ma tête ? Je veux un lemon ! Un putain de lemon ! Tout de suite !**

**Moi : Oï, nan mais il va calmer sa joie l'Uchiha ! Je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite, crétin !**

**Sasu : Avec un lemon, j'espère ?**

**Moi : Nan ! Tu me soûles !**

**Ita : C'est bien. Naru ne se fera pas prendre par Sasuke au prochain chapitre. Ça me rassure.**

**Sasu : Mais ta gueule, toi ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un lemon ?**

**Moi : Parce que c'est trop tôt ! Et je réfléchis à qui prendra les petites fesses de notre Naru en premier…**

**Sasu : Ce sera moi !**

**Ita : Ah non. Moi.**

**Sasu : La ferme ! Naru est à moi !**

**Ita : Non, à moi ! Je suis le plus GRAND, c'est à moi que revient cet honneur !**

**Moi : VOS GUEULES ! Vous aurez tous les deux l'occasion de « jouer » avec lui, roh…**

**Sasu/Ita : *bavent***

**Naru : Génial… Je vais plus pouvoir marcher, moi…**

**Moi : Je suis désolée du retard et de la petitesse de ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que j'ai prévu de faire le chapitre 3 très grand. En fait, j'avais besoin de faire ce petit chapitre, pour ensuite, dans le suivant, passer à la « déclaration de guerre » des Uchiha qui se fera pour remporter Naruto… Euh, bon, comme vous le savez tous, Kokoro est déjà hors course, hein… Mais ce sera marrant de l'utiliser encore un peu.**

**En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos charmantes reviews qui m'encourage à écrire ! Promis, je ferai l'effort d'aérer mes textes. Pour répondre aussi à une question qui m'a été posée, j'ai en effet un rythme de publication. Je publie chaque chapitre par semaine, et ce, n'importe quel jour. Il m'arrive souvent de publier un chapitre le mercredi ou le dimanche, par exemple. Ah ! Et aussi !**

**Concernant le personnage de Kokoro, j'ai mis quatre jours dans ma tête, pour concevoir son caractère… J'hésitais entre le fait de la faire prude et timide, ou provocante et perverse. Finalement, je me suis dit qu'en bon Uchiha, elle devait être quand même assez soft en public, avec son caractère froid et indifférent, mais quand même avoir un côté assez lubrique… D'ailleurs, pour moi, c'est Itachi le plus pervers XDDD Avec son côté sage et calme, il a l'air de bien cacher son jeu, hahaha ! Quoique, Sasuke n'a rien à lui envier non plus…**

**En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir la petite déclaration de guerre qui va se faire entre les Uchiha, pour remporter l'adorable fessier de notre Naruto !**

**Je vous le dit tout de suite, qu'avant d'avoir un ou des lemon, je prévois très prochainement du Lime !**

**Kicyuuuuuuuuu ~~~ :) et merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

-Waouh ! C'est vachement grand ! S'extasia le blond en pénétrant la chambre de l'Uchiha.

En effet, il y avait de quoi être ébahit ! La chambre de Sasuke était grande et spacieuse, et était décorée avec modernité et quelques touches personnelles. Il en restait pantois devant les nombreux trophées qui ornaient sa commode.

-Ben alors, dobe, tu ne vas pas rester debout indéfiniment, non ? Questionna Sasuke, amusé par la bouille admirative du blond.

Il invita le blond à s'assoir sur son confortable lit deux places (cherchez l'erreur…), ce que ce dernier accepta dans une moue assez dubitative.

Finalement, l'Uchiha était assez sympa. Alors qu'il se détendait un peu sur son lit, Sasuke fouilla dans une étagère, et sorti une boite de jeu, avec deux manettes.

-Ça te dit de jouer un peu à la PS3 ? Proposa le corbeau avec un sourire en coin.

-Et comment ! S'exclama Naruto. T'as sorti quel jeu ?

-Street Fighter. C'est un jeu assez défoulant, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je te le fais pas dire ! Répondit le blond avec entrain.

-Oui… Surtout lorsque je prends Ken… et que j'imagine que mon adversaire c'est Kokoro… je me sens encore plus fort… Souffla Sasuke d'un ton sadique.

Naruto écarquilla d'abord les yeux, totalement surpris, avant de partir dans un fou rire. Sasuke, lui, se contentait d'admirer la magnifique créature à côté de lui. Son rire était cristallin et enfantin, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant. Sa peau halée rougie, ses cheveux d'or qui dansaient gracieusement alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, ses yeux océans noyés dans ses larmes. Un relent de chaleur lui monta au cœur. C'était rare que quelqu'un vienne dans sa chambre, et qui plus est, qu'il rie avec une personne. Même s'il venait à peine de rencontrer le blond, une impression de chaleur et de convivialité se dégageait de lui. Il offrit un doux sourire à Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet de légèrement faire rougir ce dernier. Décidément, en plus d'être beau comme des anges, quand un des Uchiha souriait, c'était décidément à un Dieu qu'il ressemblait. Sasuke gloussa doucement sous les rougeurs du blond. Il était décidément trop adorable. Vivement qu'il le mette dans son lit. Mais pas aussi vite, pas aussi précipitamment, il fallait y aller en douceur, préparer son plan subtilement, calmement, et enfin, passer à l'attaque. Il ne voulait surtout pas être comme sa sœur qui sautait directement sur sa proie. Il se devait de conserver sa classe « uchihesque ».

Le brun quitta des yeux un moment l'Uzumaki qui se redressait, encore tremblant de rire, pour se baisser vers sa console, afin de brancher les manettes, et rentrer le jeu.

Il tendit le joystick à Naruto avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Vraiment à côté de lui. Entendez par là, les épaules se frôlant, et les jambes collées l'une contre l'autre, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Naruto, qui ne se décala pas pour autant, car ses yeux venaient déjà de se coller à l'écran de la télévision qui affichait le jeu. Alors que Street Fighter chargeait, le blond lança une conversation.

-Dis… T'es plutôt sympa, en fait… Bredouilla-t-il.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-Hn ?

-Ben, c'est vrai, quoi… toi et ton frère aviez pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer, au départ, je suis un peu rassuré… Avoua Naruto en se grattant le nez.

Une petite lueur lubrique brilla dans les yeux de Sasuke, avant que dans un rictus, il ne siffle d'une voix suave :

-Oh, mais c'est tout le contraire, mon cher Naruto…

-Eh ? Fit le blond, qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu.

L'innocence de l'Uzumaki accentua son sourire.

-Hn. Rien. Tiens, le jeu a fini de charger. Prenons nos personnages.

-Ah, oui ! Je vais prendre Juri. Et toi ?

-Fei Long. Mais pourquoi tu prends un personnage féminin ?

-Bah, c'est Juri (1), quoi ! Elle est assez balèze ! Tu vas voir, je vais te laminer ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki en toisant l'Uchiha, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Le ténébreux sourit devant ce comportement espiègle. Il lui renvoya le même regard avant de railler :

-Dans tes rêves, dobe !

Ainsi commença la partie, dans la rivalité et la bonne humeur. Alors qu'au bout de deux rounds ex-æquo, Naruto commençait légèrement à gagner le troisième, Sasuke tenta de le déconcentrer. Il bouscula son pied contre la cheville de l'Uzumaki, ce qui le fit tiquer, comme prévu. Loin d'être déstabilisé, le blond garda ses yeux sur l'écran, laissant un fin sourire étendre la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke fit une moue boudeuse, déçu que sa tentative de déconcentration avorte. Mais l'Uchiha ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il avança une fois de plus son pied vers la cheville de Naruto, mais cette fois, il remonta lentement la pointe de son orteil le long du pied de son vis-à-vis, ce qui le fit réellement frissonner. Sa respiration se bloqua. Sasuke introduisit son pied à l'intérieur de la jambe de son pantalon, dans le but d'aller chatouiller sa peau. Avec son orteil, il fit de légers cercles, puis remontait de haut en bas, tout en prenant soin d'effleurer son épiderme. Le blond se mit à légèrement rougir. Le pied ingénieusement placé de l'Uchiha provoquait des petits frissons picotant, mais étrangement agréables, qui remontaient au niveau de ses reins. Content de voir que l'Uzumaki commençait à lentement réagir, il abandonna son tibia en faisant lentement coulisser son pied vers le bas, ce qui créa un gémissement chez Naruto.

-Aah… Sasuke… Arrête de me déconcentrer… Geignit le blond dans une complainte atrocement suave.

Ledit Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Non seulement le blond était complètement craquant lorsqu'il rougissait, mais en plus il se permettait de gémir dans une voix des plus suggestive ? Il allait le bouffer, c'était pas possible !

-Bah alors, dobe ? Tu te laisse déconcentrer pour si peu ? Taquina Sasuke d'une voix sensuelle.

-B-bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua Naruto, réagissant à la provocation, ce qui fit glousser le ténébreux.

Le brun enfonça son menton dans sa main, et, innocemment, il alla gratter la plante du pied du blond avec son orteil, ce qui fit automatiquement se tendre l'étudiant. Il fit tournoyer son doigt autour de la chair ferme, l'enfonça, faisait de légers aller-retour, prenant toujours soin d'effleurer suavement sa peau. Les doigts de Naruto tremblèrent légèrement, et il lâcha sa manette. Cette sensation d'effleurement sur sa zone érogène(2) commençait à lui faire légèrement perdre de la constance. Des frémissements atteignirent toute sa jambe, et vinrent mourir dans son bas ventre. Cette sensation était tout simplement délicieuse, et l'Uchiha dévorait son vis-à-vis qui se tendait au maximum pour refreiner son bien être. Il tremblait, et se tortillait vivement pour résister à ces petits chatouillements.

-Sasuke… Bon sang… Gémit-il. Tu triches…

Le sourire de Sasuke se prononça encore plus en le voyant autant déstabilisé. Il avait réellement envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite. D'ailleurs, une petite bosse commençait à lentement se former au niveau de son bas ventre… Et merde ! Il ne fallait pas que l'Uzumaki le voie bander. Il croisa vivement les jambes, prenant une position des plus « classes » et « raffinées », et reprit son joystick en main, abandonnant le pied de son vis-à-vis. Il s'occupa de finir les points de vie du personnage de Naruto, et remporta la partie.

-J'ai gagné. Fit-il d'un air satisfait.

Naruto se redressa, reprenant un peu de lucidité, avant de grogner :

-Non ! Espèce de tricheur, tu m'as déconcentré, c'est pas du jeu !

-Tu m'as dit que tu ne te laisserais pas déconcentrer pour si peu, dobe.

-Même ! T'avais pas le droit, teme ! Rétorqua-t-il en colère.

-Oh allez, tu vas pas chialer, usuratonkachi. T'es une fillette ou quoi ? Persifla l'Uchiha d'un ton moqueur.

S'il y avait une insulte qu'il ne fallait pas sortir à Naruto, c'était bien « fillette ».

-Je ne m'appelle pas « usuratonkachi », et je ne suis pas une fillette, baka ! S'emporta-t-il. Puisque t'es pas foutu de respecter les règles, je me casse !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Naruto quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, toujours en colère.

Sasuke, lui, souriait perversement. Ah… L'Uzumaki avait une attitude si puérile et enfantine que ça l'amusait. Il passa souplement une main dans ses cheveux de jais avant de susurrer d'une voix sensuelle :

-T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer que je te « déconcentre », dobe…

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et glissa sa main sur une bosse qui était vraiment très prononcée. Il se remémora l'expression du blond lorsqu'il lui avait fait du pied, et son joli fessier qu'il avait reluqué lorsqu'il sortait furibond de sa chambre.

-Ah… je vous jure… Soupira-t-il avec un rictus lubrique sur ses lèvres, avant de déboutonner son pantalon, et d'enfoncer sa main dans son boxer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Naruto boudait toujours. Finalement, l'Uchiha se payait sa tête ! Quel crétin ! (Réaction typique d'un mauvais joueur, ou d'un enfant….)

Le blond traversait les longs couloirs de la demeure des Uchiha, un air un peu paumé sur le visage. En effet, il était tellement enfoncé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, rien à faire. Il décida de faire demi-tour, lorsque soudain, il percuta un torse de plein fouet. Il retomba brutalement sur le parquet avant de se masser les fesses dans un grognement de douleur. L'ombre qui planait au dessus de lui attira son attention, ce qui fit qu'il releva la tête pour tomber sur des orbes encres.

-Wah ! Je, euh, désolé ! Je regardais pas où je marchais ! S'excusa le blond en détournant les yeux de ceux d'Itachi.

Ce dernier le fixait intensément, avec une lueur insondable dans le regard, ce qui accentuait encore plus l'inquiétude de Naruto. Si Sasuke n'était pas aussi menaçant qu'il le laissait paraître, son frère n'en demeurait pas moins sérieux et effrayant. Cependant, Itachi tendit sa main en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci le regarda d'abord d'une moue interloquée, puis au final, il attrapa sa main dans un sourire jovial.

-Merci !

A son plus grand étonnement, l'Uchiha lui répondit par un léger sourire. D'accord, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un minuscule mouvement de la fente de ses lèvres, mais c'était quelque chose de doux et de léger. Naruto se sentit rosir des joues.

-Viens. Mère m'a envoyé te chercher car le dîner est prêt. Annonça Itachi.

-Ah, d'accord…

L'ainé Uchiha forma ses mains en cône devant ses lèvres avant de crier :

-Sasuke à table !

Les deux garçons entendirent un faible :

-Pas envie.

… Qui provenait du couloir.

Itachi soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, avant que, soudainement, une lueur et un sourire sournois ne se peignent sur son visage.

-Sasuke… Laisse donc ta pauvre main droite se reposer, et viens manger ! Vite ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton empli de sous entendu.

Naruto fit les yeux ronds, alors qu'Itachi lui jetait une œillade amusée. Le blond était totalement perdu.

Un bruit de porte ouverte à la volée, suivi de bruits de pas cognant fortement et rageusement le sol, tira le blond de ses réflexions.

Le bruit de pas se renforça au fur et à mesure, et l'origine de tout ce tintamarre apparu devant Itachi et Naruto.

-Itachiiii… Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te… Siffla le cadet d'un ton menaçant, les dents serrées.

Au fond des yeux de Sasuke, on pouvait y voir lueur meurtrière et malsaine qui hurlait au fratricide. Ce que Sasuke s'appliqua instantanément à commettre.

Il fonça aussitôt sur son abruti de grand frère, les mains tendues, prête à étouffer, étrangler n'importe quoi.

Poussé par son instinct de fuite, Itachi empoigna un Naruto qui ne pigeait rien de rien dans un gloussement, et se dirigea avec lui dans la salle à manger.

Naruto en restait pantois. La salle à manger ressemblait plus à un grand salon de l'époque victorienne qu'à une banale salle à manger. Les murs étaient décorés de fabuleux tableaux qui devaient valoir une fortune, la table faisait au moins cinq mètres de longs, et supportait le poids de divers plats et mets qui alléchaient Naruto au plus au point. Son ventre se chargea d'ailleurs de gentiment lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas pris son repas.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à magistralement botter le fessier de son frère avec son pied, Fugaku l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Sasuke, n'y pense même pas. Allez donc vous asseoir !

Fugaku s'assit en bout de table, tandis que Mikoto prit place sur le côté.

-Ah, Naruto-kun, viens t'asseoir ici ! Minauda Kokoro en désignant une place à côté d'elle.

Alors que Naruto prenait place à côté de la jeune fille, cette dernière se retrouva poussée sans ménagement en arrière, ce qui la fit joliment tomber sur son fessier.

-Wah !

Pendant qu'elle frottait son derrière endolori, elle jeta un regard meurtrier au nouvel occupant de **_sa place_**. Nouvel occupant qui, d'ailleurs, la regardait avec un air triomphant sur le faciès.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Itachi ? Héla Kokoro folle de rage.

Son grand frère la dévisagea avec nonchalance avant de répondre d'un ton narquois :

-Je te trouvais un peu laxiste… Je voulais seulement te réveiller…

-Espèce d'abruti ! J'allais m'asseoir ! Dégage de là !

Il était hors de question que son frère s'asseye à côté de sa proie !

-Ma, ma… Calme-toi, ma chérie… Somma Mikoto. Si tu tiens réellement à t'asseoir à côté de Naruto, il y a une place à sa droite également.

Elle rougit pitoyablement avant de prendre place en silence à la droite du blond, qui lui envoya un sourire guilleret. Elle devint rouge pivoine sous l'œil écœuré d'Itachi. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de sa mère, et en face de Naruto par la même occasion.

La maman Uchiha servit en premier lieu son mari, puis pris par la suite le plat de Naruto. Alors qu'elle tendait l'assiette incroyablement remplie à l'Uzumaki, elle le sonda :

-Alors, Naruto. Parle-nous donc un peu de toi. Tu es dans la même université que Kokoro, non ? Mais dans quelle filière.

-Euh, dans la filière art et littérature… Si je suis dans cette section c'est pour pouvoir travailler dans les arts graphiques ou bien être écrivain…

-Et ce n'est pas trop dur ?

-Non, non, fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Les cours son certes ennuyeux, mais je survis, ça va.

Mikoto se mit à rire.

-C'est déjà ça, ha ha !

-Tu veux peut-être faire écrivain ? Sonda Fugaku, qui semblait très intéressé.

-Pourquoi pas ? S'interrogea Naruto en haussant les épaules. J'aime beaucoup écrire, mais mes préférences sont plus tirées vers la peinture.

-Oh, je vois ! Et si je te demande de me faire une peinture, tu accepterais ? Demanda Fugaku qui semblait captivé.

Naruto ouvrit en grand ses perles azurées, avant de répondre avec un énorme sourire :

-Oui, bien sûr !

Le sourire étincelant du blond fit fondre Kokoro, tandis que ses frères jubilaient intérieurement.

Ce petit blond était vraiment trop craquant. Il fallait faire quelque chose. VITE.

Itachi, prit les devants.

-Mais c'est très intéressant, ça… Na-ru-to… Souffla l'ainé d'un ton suave qui effaroucha sa sœur et son frère.

Il posa sur les orbes océans un regard tendre, que jamais aucun des Uchiha n'auraient soupçonné l'existence. Il posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main, la tête légèrement penchée. Le regard toujours planté dans celui de Naruto, qui semblait quelque peu perturbé.

-Pourrais-tu faire aussi un portrait de moi ? J'aimerais bien voir tes talents de peintre, mon _cher _Naruto.

Itachi n'avait pas abandonné son regard tendre, et avait bien prit soin de remuer lentement ses lèvres, et d'adopter une voix douce et charmeuse, ce qui, au grand étonnement de tous -à part Itachi-, fit rougir l'étudiant. Il balbutia en se tripotant les cheveux, dans une mimique absolument adorable.

-Ah… P-pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne peux pas le faire automatiquement, il faudrait que j'aie une photo, et, je ne voudrais pas…

-… Me déranger ? Termina Itachi, un sourire aux lèvres. Sache que ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Tu peux passer à la maison quand tu veux, n'êtes vous pas d'accord, père ? Mère ?

Fugaku agréa et Mikoto fit :

-Il n'y a absolument aucun souci ! Tu es le bienvenu, Naruto !

Naruto la remercia chaudement, alors qu'Itachi ajouta :

-Et puis… si tu préfères faire mon portrait en toute intimité, nous pouvons toutefois aller dans le jardin, ou bien dans ma _chambre. _Susurra-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi tendre.

Naruto se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Ces orbes abyssales qui le fixaient avec intensité, et cette voix suave qui caressait délicatement ses tympans, lui créaient de délicieux frissons qui naquirent dans ses reins, et se prolongèrent jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale. Alors qu'il se sentait rougir, il se gratta vivement la joue et bafouilla :

-Ah, euh, pourquoi pas…

Itachi afficha un petit sourire satisfait, avant de porter à sa bouche un morceau de saumon. La proposition de l'ainé ravi les deux parents, contents que leur fils se montre un peu plus sociable. Lui qui d'habitude, était si indifférent et méprisant. Toutefois, Kokoro reniflait bruyamment de dédain et de colère, alors que Sasuke assassinait son frère du regard.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet abruti ? C'est moi ou il cherche à effrayer ma proie ?_ S'énerva Kokoro en son for intérieur.

La jeune fille pensait que son frère cherchait à effrayer Naruto, alors que c'était tout le contraire ! Il cherchait en réalité à se rapprocher le plus de Naruto, par les moyens les plus subtils et calculés. Itachi était un tel expert en manipulation et en séduction, qu'il aurait pu s'embrasser lui-même pour cela. Cependant, il ignorait que Sasuke n'avait rien à lui envier sur ces domaines-là. Ce dernier, qui avait parfaitement compris le petit jeu de son grand frère, décida aussi de se mettre en avant.

-Au fait, Naruto… Commença Sasuke d'un ton doux qui inquiéta Itachi et Kokoro. Si l'Uchiha se mettait à commencer une phrase de cette façon, la suite ne présageait rien de bon.

-Humm, vouai ? Fit le blond en relevant la tête, avec trois boulettes de poulpe dans la bouche.

-J'espère que tu n'es plus en colère pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais seulement te taquiner un peu. Je suis désolé.

Il lui offrit le regard le plus peiné de son répertoire, ce qui fit culpabiliser Naruto, alors qu'Itachi toisait son petit frère comme un cadavre, et que Kokoro plantait deux doigts dans sa bouche, en signe de dégoût. Mikoto lui offrit une petite frappe sur le crâne, l'air mécontent.

-Ah, ne t'excuse pas ! Pria Naruto d'un ton gêné en se frottant le crâne. J'ai réagi comme un gamin, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi autant s'énerver. Ce n'est pas grave !

Sasuke feignit un soupir soulagé.

-Tant mieux. Je suis content. Fit-il en offrant un sourire charmeur à son vis-à-vis, tout en le fixant de manière sensuelle.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Comme il se l'était dit précédemment, Sasuke ressemblait réellement à Dieu quand il souriait. Ses fines lèvres roses étirées, qui avaient l'air aussi douces que du velours, ses yeux en amande entourant ses prunelles obsidiennes qui le scrutaient avec obsession, le transportait dans un autre monde. Elles étaient toutes aussi troublantes que celles de son frère. Il avait l'impression que tout n'était que futile et insignifiant autour de lui, lorsqu'il osait se baigner dans ses puits couleur de nuit. Alors qu'il reprenait maladroitement ses baguettes entre ses doigts, le jeune corbeau poursuivit :

-Si tu veux, nous pourrons jouer de nouveau. Comme le disait mère et Itachi -il lança un regard provocateur à son ainé-, tu es le bienvenu ici.

-Jouer de nouveau ? C'est vrai ? Interrogea le blond, le regard illuminé.

-Evidemment. Je pourrais te montrer d'autres jeu, et te montrer aussi des _activités beaucoup plus intéressantes… _Ajouta-t-il d'une voix luxurieuse.

-Ah ? Ce serait avec plaisir, alors ! Se réjouit le blond d'un ton enjoué.

Le « avec plaisir » subtilisa un petit ricanement du cadet.

Itachi fusilla Sasuke des yeux. Comment son frère osait-il se dresser sur sa route ?! Kokoro bouillonnait, rageait, fulminait. Même Sasuke s'y mettait ? Mais pourquoi ses abrutis de frères prenaient autant de satisfaction à tenter d'appâter Naruto ?! C'était mauvais. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment, mais alors de vraiment sournois derrière toutes ces mièvreries. Kokoro connaissait parfaitement ses frères, et savait qu'ils étaient d'excellents comédiens, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Mais que voulaient-ils faire ? Voulaient-ils attirer le blond dans leurs filets, afin de pouvoir le persécuter ou l'humilier par la suite ? Oh, comme elle était loin de la réalité… Cependant, elle était sûre d'une chose : Elle ne laisserait pas ses frères s'approcher de trop près. Il en valait de sa libido, bordel ! A chaque fois qu'elle voyait le blond, ses hormones lui hurlaient littéralement dessus de sauter sur le blond immédiatement, pour l'avoir dans son lit.

Sauf que la naïveté et l'innocence du blond étaient bien entravantes pour elle. Enfin, juste pour elle. Si elle se doutait un seul instant que ses pervers de frères étaient prêts à exploiter ces deux défauts sans aucune vergogne…

Une sensation de vibration dans la jambe alerta Naruto. S'était son portable dans sa poche. Il regarda discrètement son écran, et vit qu'il y avait un message.

_-« Naruto, où es-tu ? Tu es encore présent chez ta camarade de classe ? Je te rappelle qu'il est à présent 20h30, que nous sommes en semaine, et que ta mère est morte d'inquiétude, alors je te prierais de rentrer à la maison avant que ta mère ne décide d'appeler le FBI…_

_Papa. »_

Il gloussa tout doucement, et répondit au message. Ses deux parents faisaient vraiment office de mères-poules… Il avait dix-neuf ans, bon sang ! Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas comme son jeune oncle Iruka…

_-« Oui, je suis toujours chez Kokoro, papa. Ne t'en fais pas, je compte rentrer. A tout à l'heure. »_

Naruto verrouilla son portable avant de déclarer :

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais mon père vient de m'envoyer un message, il veut que je rentre…

-Ah… Fit Mikoto.

-En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir accueillis chez vous, et de m'avoir permit de dîner ici. Merci aussi à toi Kokoro, pour l'exposé. Sans toi, j'aurais été fichu !

Le cœur de la jeune fille fondit littéralement devant la bouille éclatante du blond.

-Ce n'est rien, Naruto-kun… Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant et en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

Sasuke retint de justesse un fou rire. Sa sœur semblait si pitoyable.

-Et nous, nous te remercions de ta présence, Naruto ! Dit Mikoto en se relevant. Reviens quand tu veux.

Il lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, et lui serra la main. Il fit de même avec Fugaku, qui hocha sa tête avec un fin rictus. Le blond voulu répéter son mouvement avec les deux frères, mais les deux se relevèrent soudainement.

-Allons, laisse-nous te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, Naruto… Proposa Sasuke en entourant les épaules du blond, imité par son aîné.

-Euh, ah, merci ! Bredouilla-t-il.

Alors que les deux frères emmenèrent Naruto vers l'entrée, Kokoro, dans un élan sauvage, quitta brutalement sa chaise, la faisant racler contre le sol, et suivit d'un pas pressé les trois garçons. Mikoto et Fugaku la regardèrent, perplexes.

Devant le pas de la porte, Naruto remercia les deux jeunes hommes avec jovialité :

-Bon bah… C'est gentil à vous de me raccompagner ! En tout cas, je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, et j'espère qu'on se reverra !

Une expression lubrique s'inscrivit sur le faciès des deux Uchiha, et c'est lentement, et sensuellement, qu'ils effleurèrent de leurs lèvres les lobes de Naruto dans un souffle chaud.

-Mais nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir rencontré… Reviens ici quand tu veux, Na-ru-to… Souffla Itachi d'une voix sensuelle.

-Nous t'accueillerons une nouvelle fois ici avec plaisir… Et nous serions ravis de faire plusieurs _choses intéressantes_ avec toi… Ajouta Sasuke d'un ton atrocement charnel.

Naruto devint complètement pivoine, tandis que son cœur battit à tout rompre. Un délicieux frisson s'empara de lui, et vint mourir dans son bas ventre. Il se mit à légèrement trembler.

-M-merci, c-c'est g-gentil… B-bon… Ben, à-à plus… Bégaya-t-il avant de quitter vivement la maison, et de refermer brutalement la porte derrière lui, sous les yeux prédateurs et gourmands des frères

Il avait encore cette sensation de brûlure incrustée dans la peau de ses oreilles, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il tenta de refreiner cette sensation, et pensa à autre chose. Il accéléra le pas en pensant au bon bain chaud qu'il prendrait lorsqu'il rentrerait. Et aussi au savon de sa mère qu'il prendrait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De leur côté, les deux Uchiha étaient complètement satisfaits. Leurs petites avances avaient l'air de marcher, le blond n'y était absolument pas indifférent. Qu'il était craquant lorsqu'il était nerveux et qu'il rougissait. Craquant, adorable, mignon, fondant, attachant, **bandant.** Vu comment Naruto se comportait, ils étaient certains que le petit blond était vierge. PAR-FAIT. C'était parfait. Absolument parfait. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire sombrer une proie dans la luxure et les plaisirs corporels. Une voix stridente et insupportable les sortit bien vite de leurs fantasmes.

-EH VOUS ! Vociféra Kokoro. Je vous ai vu en train d'essayer d'intimider Naruto pendant tout le long du repas ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, bordel ?!

Itachi et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé. La colère de leur sœur ne fit qu'augmenter de surcroît. Sasuke était plié en deux, tandis qu'Itachi titubait sur ses jambes, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE RIRE COMME DES ABRUTIS, BON SANG ?! Hurla-t-elle, ravagée par l'irritation.

Ils reprirent peu à peu une respiration normale, avant d'adopter une expression sérieuse et froide. Les masques commencèrent à lentement tomber.

-Essayer d'intimider Naruto ? Railla Sasuke. Mais c'est tout le contraire, ma chère sœur.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne piges vraiment rien à rien. Soupira Itachi. Tu pensais que nous le méprisions ? Mais c'est tout le contraire… On l'adore, ce cher _Naru-chan_…

Kokoro s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-Q-quoi ?

-C'est vrai… Il est si mignon avec sa peau hâlée, et ses fesses si rondes… Gloussa Sasuke.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, cher frère… On aurait presque envie de le croquer… Siffla Itachi d'un ton obscène.

Kokoro pâlit immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher.

-N-non… Ne me dites pas que vous…

-Oh si. On convoite ta si belle proie. Affirma Sasuke. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te remercier d'avoir amené un si beau spécimen dans notre maison. Jamais ma libido ne s'était autant éveillée.

-Moi également. Donc j'aimerais aussi ajouter que maintenant ta proie, est _notre _proie.

Kokoro serra les dents et les poings. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent dangereusement.

-Itachi… Je peux vous jurer que si vous tentez quoique ce soit, je vais vous…

-Fermez-là vous deux, et abandonnez tout de suite. On sait tous que Naruto sera à moi. Fit le cadet d'un ton menaçant, une expression pétrifiante sur le visage.

Kokoro, cru halluciner, alors qu'Itachi dévisageait d'un regard glacial son frère. Il parti dans un léger rire jaune :

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Sasuke. Cette magnifique créature sera à moi. Ça s'arrête là. Lança-t-il d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune opposition.

Les deux frères se jaugeaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Kokoro, elle, n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ses frères voulaient s'approprier sa proie ? Son Naruto ? Alors là, non.

Ah non, non, non, non, non. Elle avait passé des jours, des semaines, des mois entiers à fantasmer sur lui, et à échafauder un plan pour obtenir le cœur -et la virginité- de Naruto, il était absolument HORS DE QUESTION que ses frères se dressent sur sa route. Elle fit dangereusement craquer les os de ses mains, et s'avança lentement vers ses frères.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux. Naruto est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Maugréa-t-elle d'un ton effroyable. Je vous saignerais comme il faut si vous tentez quelconque approche.

-Oh, alors comme ça, c'est la guerre ? Railla Sasuke en fixant sa sœur froidement.

-Au moins, les choses sont claires : nous nous battrons tous les trois pour le cœur (et la virginité, c'est important de le préciser) de Naruto. Que la guerre commence alors ! Annonça Itachi d'un ton amusé, même s'il conservait toujours son regard menaçant.

-JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEEEER ! Hurla Kokoro au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle cogna de toutes ses forces dans un miroir, le brisant en mille morceau, avant de poursuivre rageusement ses frères, une lueur bestiale dans ses yeux. Ces derniers jugèrent bon de s'enfermer à double tour dans leurs chambres. Sage décision. Ne jamais ouvrir à une Kokoro Uchiha énervée au possible, avec une libido insatisfaite, qui prend bien soin de réduire en bouillie tout objet qui aurait le malheur de se retrouver sur son passage. Les deux parents regardèrent leur filles, complètement choqués, et incrédules.

L'heure de la guerre de la fratrie Uchiha avait sonné…

* * *

**(1) Juri est mon personnage préféré de street- fighter. Elle à l'air nulle, mais ses attaques déchirent, sérieusement! Je la prends tout le temps, et c'est un véritable plaisir de réduire en bouillie tous mes adversaires avec! En plus elle est ultra-sadique... (Ok, j'arrête de raconter ma vie)**

**(2) Je me suis renseignée de tous les côtés: La plante du pied est bien une zone érogène! Vous vous coucherez moins bête ce soir! Mouahahahaha!**

**En tout cas je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais je tenais absolument à terminer le chapitre de ma fiction "Spirit Scream", ce serait d'ailleurs sympa si vous pouviez y jeter un coup d'œil... OK OK! J'arrête ma pub! **

**Pour répondre généralement aux commentaires: Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup d'adeptes du SasuNaru, et que plusieurs veulent que ce soit Sasuke qui remporte le fessier de Naruto... Rassurez-moi, y a pas de grosses adeptes qui rêveraient que ce soit Itachi qui obtienne les fesses de notre Naruto en premier? Nan, sérieux, rassurez-moi! Je suis ultra-fan du ItaNaru moi, je suis pas la seule, hein? Bon ok, même si j'ai une préférence pour le SasuNaru. Mais bon, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de qui aura ses fesses en premier. Mais je vous éclaire tout de suite: Naruto aura un lemon avec Sasuke, et un lemon avec Itachi. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis aussi fan du ItaNaru. Ah, et aussi, une lectrice m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas les faire finir à trois... MAIS Y A AUCUN PROBLÈME, BON SANG! J'ADORE LE THREESOME! (Seulement avec Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi... Non, pitié, ne partez pas.) Non, sérieusement, c'est pas impossible que je les fasse finir à trois, sur une fin bien humoristique et perverse, comme je les aime... Bah, vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est du grand n'importe quoi cette fanfiction... U.U' Cependant, je n'ai pas décidé de la fin, vous verrez bien! ;) En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour découvrir un chapitre rempli d'allusion perverses et de rebondissements! **

**Kicyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ~~~~ :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_L'heure de la guerre de la fratrie Uchiha avait commencé… _

Ah, si notre gentil petit blond le savait, il aurait déjà fui dans un autre pays. Mais revenons donc à sa situation. Il était enfin arrivé chez lui, totalement essoufflé par une heure complète de marche, car il avait raté son bus.

-Te voilà enfin, toi ! S'exclama Kushina, la mère de Naruto, en voyant son fils rentrer.

Elle sauta littéralement au cou de son fils, et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Maman… tu m'étrangles… Souffla Naruto en lui rendant son étreinte.

Et oui ! Kushina Uzumaki, la seule, l'unique, était la plus grosse mère poule qui n'ai jamais existé sur cette terre. Du haut de ses un mètre cinquante-sept, elle couvait son fils, et le considérait comme son propre trésor. Elle travaillait dans une école qui enseignait la cérémonie du thé. Comme dit précédemment, elle était de petite taille, avec une tête ronde, encadrée par une longue chevelure rousse qui terminait sa course au niveau des reins. Elle possédait de grands yeux gris, avec une petite lueur espiègle. Son petit nez était retroussé vers l'avant, et ses fines lèvres étaient toujours étendues par un sourire en coin. On pouvait bien évidemment se douter qu'en en aucun cas, Naruto ne ressemblait à se mère. Cependant, il détenait la même force de caractère, et ce don de blablater n'importe quand, n'importe où, avec n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi, et surtout TOUT LE TEMPS.

Même s'il avait totalement adopté le caractère de Kushina, il demeurait toujours la copie conforme de son père. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans le salon, assit confortablement sur le canapé, lisant un journal. A peine eut-il voulu se lever, qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus, s'étalant de tout son long sur son corps.

-Papa ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu ! S'exclama le blond, resserrant son étreinte.

Son père lui envoya un sourire attendri, avant de répondre :

-Désolé fiston… Mais si je m'étais douté que mon travail m'enverrait en stage pendant deux semaines à Suna… J'aurais refusé pour rester avec toi !

Kushina lui donna une frappe sur le crâne.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Minato ! Fit la femme rousse. C'était une belle promotion, tu avais bien le droit d'en profiter…

-C'est vrai… Mais la prochaine fois, je vous emmènerai avec moi, ne ?

-Ouais ! S'écria Naruto, tout content, en se dégageant de son père, pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

En fait, le père de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, était le maire de Konoha. En même temps, c'était normal, vu ses incroyables compétences dans le domaine du social et de l'économique. En plus d'être incroyablement doué dans son travail, il en faisait tomber plus d'un et plus d'une avec son physique ravageur. Ses cheveux d'or, coiffés en pics, qui encadraient parfaitement son visage, et lui arrivant jusque à la nuque, semblaient refléter la lumière du soleil. Sa peau halée, qui sentait si douce au toucher, sa taille imposante, mais ingénieusement bien musclée… Mais encore, ce n'était pas tout ce qui faisait craquer bon nombre de personne. Non, ce n'était pas tout, loin de là… Ses yeux. Aussi bleus que l'océan, que le ciel, que le saphir, toutes ces teintes de bleus réunies dans deux uniques prunelles. On avait l'impression d'être envoûté, noyé. Et son sourire… Dieu ! Son sourire ! Eclatant, lumineux, resplendissant, illuminant, le faisant apparaître comme un ange, qui réchauffait le cœur le plus vide et le plus glacé qu'une personne pouvait avoir. Bref. En un mot. Minato était **magnifique. **

Son fils avait d'ailleurs bien hérité de lui.

Les Namikaze-Uzumaki formaient une petite famille bien heureuse et charmante.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée, Naruto ? Sonda Kushina.

-Elle s'est très bien passée ! Répondit Naruto. Avec Kokoro, on a terminé l'exposé en quelques heures ! Ça me donne vachement du temps d'avance !

-Oh ! Donc tu n'as plus de devoirs, je présume. On va pouvoir passer du bon temps ensemble, fiston ! Se réjouit Minato.

-Ce serait génial ! Pourquoi pas ce week-end ? On pourrait aller à la piscine ensemble, hein, dis ? Je voulais te montrer mes progrès !

-Aucun souci ! Agréa Minato en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Kushina sourit tendrement devant ses deux amours. Il n'y avait décidément rien de plus beau que la complicité père-fils !

-Et sinon ? Comment est la famille de Kokoro ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Ils sont vraiment très gentils ! Au départ je les croyais super froids, alors que sa mère et son père sont vraiment très accueillants ! Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais !

-A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Kushina, euphorique. A-t-elle des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, elle a deux grands frères qui sont…

Naruto s'arrêta, et se mit à légèrement rougir. La sensation de chaleur recommença à se rependre au niveau de ses oreilles. Il prit une petite inspiration, calmant la rougeur de ses joues avant de reprendre.

-… un peu bizarres, mais vraiment sympa ! Il y a Sasuke qui aime jouer aux jeux vidéos, et qui souhaiterait refaire quelques parties avec moi, ensuite il y a Itachi qui m'a carrément demandé de faire un portrait de lui ! C'est vraiment génial !

Les deux parents rirent chaleureusement. Leur fils avait encore agrandi son entourage ! Ils étaient contents. Naruto embrassa ses parents, avant de prendre une douche, et d'aller se coucher après cette journée si mouvementée. Il souriait niaisement dans son lit, content que les frères Uchiha soient si gentils à son égard.

Enfin, même si c'était bien plus que de la gentillesse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté des Uchiha, après que Kokoro eut terminé de massacrer tout le décor de sa chambre, elle jugea bon de se coucher. Elle fondit littéralement sur son matelas, dans un énorme soupir. Elle balança ses jambes en l'air, se retourna, fourra sa tête dans son oreiller, l'entoura de ses bras, et se retourna une nouvelle fois. Son esprit, ses pensées, étaient remplis des paroles de ses deux frères…

_-« Désormais, ta proie, est notre proie. »_

_-« Nous nous battrons tous les trois pour Naruto ! »_

Elle frappa rageusement la tête de son lit, s'endolorissant les phalanges par la même occasion. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que ses crétins de frères se mettent en travers de sa route ?! Si elle avait su que ses aînés avaient des penchants pour la gente masculine… De plus, malgré ses petites avances, Naruto ne réagissait pas vraiment… Alors pourquoi devant Itachi et Sasuke, il était totalement nerveux ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être… Elle railla immédiatement cette idée. En même temps, vu comment ses frères étaient intimidants, ce devait être normal si le blond perdait tous ses moyens. Elle se rassura au possible.

Kokoro plongea dans les bras de Morphée, avec la ferme intention de passer à l'action le lendemain.

Alors que sa sœur rejoignait lentement le pays des rêves, Sasuke, lui, dans sa chambre, faisait les cents pas. L'image de la bouille rougissante de Naruto n'arrêtait pas d'envahir sa tête. Ses perles bleues qui le scrutait avec tant d'innocence, et de pureté. Il se rappelait encore de cette sensation de chaleur dans son cœur quand le blond riait, ou lui envoyait des sourires innocents… Il était décidément trop adorable. Vint s'ajouter à ses douces pensées, l'image du blond rougissant et geignant sous ses caresses au niveau du pied. Comment se trouverait-il, si jamais ses caresses devaient se prolonger autre part ? Gémirait-il plus fort ? Réclamerait-il plus ? Rougirait-il plus ? Une nouvelle bosse se forma encore au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'Uchiha.

-Rah ! Pour la deuxième fois de la journée ! C'est pas vrai, putain ! Se lamenta-t-il.

A peine se permettait-il de penser au blond, que sa petite libido se faisait un malin plaisir de signaler sa présence. Si à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond, il devait devenir dur, il n'allait pas tenir le coup. Il décida donc de se soulager une deuxième fois de la journée, dans un long soupir. Pour ce faire, il se dirigea d'un pas lents vers la salle de bain qui complétait sa chambre, (les Uchiha étaient assez riches pour se permettre d'avoir une salle de bain dans chaque chambre) se déshabilla en gardant toujours la même lenteur, jeta grossièrement ses vêtements à terre, et pénétra dans sa douche. De sa main souple et délicate, il ouvrit le robinet, laissant la pomme de douche déverser de l'eau chaude sur la peau laiteuse du jeune ténébreux. Un léger soupir d'aise s'échappa entre ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne passe habilement une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferma lentement ses orbes noirs, et laissa courir sa main au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sobrement. Il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure au contact électrisant de ses doigts contre son gland humide. Il traça distraitement des cercles contre le bout, s'administrant des petits frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Un petit rictus se forma sur le coin de ses lippes. Il se contracta légèrement, lorsque de sa paume, il entoura le sommet de son gland, et qu'il s'amusa à la faire tournoyer, et exercer une pression. Une goutte de sueur vint de mêler à l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement sur ses tempes. De la buée commençait à lentement s'échapper de la douche, et envahit bientôt toute la pièce, augmentant la température. Sasuke ferma les yeux. L'image de Naruto lui vint rapidement en tête.

_Le blond était négligemment allongé sur des draps en soie blanche, dans une position des plus suggestives. Ses jambes étaient grandement écartées, soutenues par de larges mains pâles. L'écartement de ses jambes pouvait laisser voir son membre très largement dressé, et humide de semence blanche. Son torse halée brillait sous la sueur, et son visage était rougit par la chaleur. Il haletait bruyamment, et un mince filet de salive s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres_.

Sasuke descendit lentement le doigt contre son haine. Il frissonna.

_Les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki étaient noyés dans des larmes d'extase, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus hypnotisant, et pur. En outre, ses cheveux or étaient collés à son front, et étaient éparpillés négligemment sur l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Une réelle vision de rêve. Un pur fantasme. Il mordilla ses lèvres. _

_-Sasuuu… J'en peux plus ! Prends-moi ! Gémit-il d'une voix diablement érotique_.

La verge du ténébreux se tendit encore plus. Il la caressa de haut en bas, jusqu'à la base, l'englobant fermement. Une complainte franchit doucement le bout de ses lèvres.

_-Très bien, mon ange… Susurra-t-il près de son lobe, avant de le mordiller avec gourmandise. _

_Sa main effleura doucement sa joue, pendant que sa virilité incroyablement tendue frôlait l'entrée de son intimité, faisant gémir de frustration le blond. _

_-Arrête de jouer ! Pénètre-moi, bon sang ! Ordonna l'Uzumaki en remuant ses hanches, signe qu'il voulait réellement sentir l'Uchiha en lui. _

_Sasuke sourit perversement. Décidément, l'Uzumaki n'était vraiment pas joueur… _

_Il prit un bref élan, avant de vigoureusement pénétrer le blond. Les yeux de ce dernier se révulsèrent dans un grognement de plaisir sonore. Il s'accrocha vivement aux épaules de son amant, et entoura ses hanches de ses longues jambes musclées._

_-Uwaaaah… Sasuuuuuu…_

_Les gémissements de Naruto s'amplifièrent encore plus, lorsque Sasuke accéléra la cadence. Sa verge tordue et gorgée de sang, ne cessait de se débattre dans cet antre chaud et étroit. Cette délicieuse sensation d'étroitesse et de friction, commençait à faire perdre complètement les pédales à l'Uchiha._

_-Bon sang, mon amour… Tu es si serréééééé…_

Sasuke s'assit brutalement sur le sol humide de la douche, collant son dos contre le carrelage brûlant. Il écarta brutalement ses jambes, empoignant sans aucune douceur son sexe déjà bien gonflé par l'excitation, et le masturba comme un fou. De pures sensations aphrodisiaques se rependirent dans toute sa virilité, ainsi que des pulsions et des ondes de plaisir traversèrent toute son échine, et s'étendirent jusque dans le bout de ses orteils, le forçant à se contracter douloureusement. Il commença à haleter, et à suer, sous l'extase que lui procurait cette délicieuse masturbation. Il cambra sa tête, et, les yeux toujours clos, il laissa sa bouche ouvrir pour laisser de bruyants soupirs s'en échapper.

_La série de va-et-vient ne cessaient de se prolonger, ce qui plongeait à présent nos deux êtres dans état totalement orgasmique. L'Uchiha ne se lassait pas de ce membre qui se délectait de l'étroitesse de l'antre chaude, se faisant littéralement masser par cette chair serrée. Ses bourses cognaient violemment contre l'entrée, ce qui avait bien évidemment comme effet de faire brutalement hurler le blond qui se perdait dans son propre plaisir. Ses ongles étaient plantés dans les épaules blanches de Sasuke, y laissant des marques rouges. Alors que le brun avait ingénieusement touché sa prostate de plein fouet, il se libéra dans un puissant cri de jouissance. Son sexe tendu n'avait pas cessé de se frotter contre l'estomac de son amant, ce qui l'avait totalement rendu fou. Naruto était complètement haletant, des larmes fuyaient continuellement le bord de ses yeux. Sa vision était entièrement brouillée, et des spasmes de volupté ne cessaient d'envahir tout son corps. _

_Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'évanouir de plaisir. Les puissants gémissements des deux mâles se mélangeaient, se complétaient, ne cessant d'exciter l'un comme l'autre. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, accompagné d'un hurlement de jouissance, Sasuke se délivra totalement dans l'intimité de Naruto. Il resta un moment, immobile et totalement essoufflé, regardant amoureusement son amant qui avait les yeux mi-clos, haletant péniblement lui aussi, ravagé par l'orgasme. Il se retira doucement de lui, pour s'écrouler à ses côtés, et le prendre tendrement dans ses bras._

-Aaaaaahhhh… Souffla Sasuke, les joues rouges, complètement épuisé.

Son sexe rendu humide et tout poisseux par sa semence, se ramolli. Il observa sa main salie par le nectar blanc pendant un bref moment, et se laissa choir sur le sol, l'eau chaude clapotant doucement sur son corps, calmant peu à peu son état post-orgasmique. Il se lécha avidement les lèvres.

-Humm, si seulement ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un fantasme…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que son frère se remettait lentement de son extase passée, Itachi, lui était assit sur une chaise, devant son bureau, remplissant de la paperasse. La faible lumière de sa petite lampe suffisait à l'éclairer. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Encore quelques documents à signer et agrafer, et il était débarrassé de toutes ses besognes. Car oui, monsieur Itachi Uchiha, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, était un homme très occupé. Il travaillait dans l'entreprise de son père l' « Uchiha's Corp. », dont il était le codirigeant. Malgré son jeune âge, ses compétences dans la gestion et l'organisation, lui attirait l'admiration de tous, ce qui lui avait valu sa place au sein de l'entreprise.

(Nous écarterons le fait que son père à fait virer quatre personnes pour permettre à son fils de diriger avec lui l'entreprise…)

Bref. Vu que l'Uchiha était très souvent occupé, il bénissait les rares occasions où il avait droit au repos et à la détente. Heureusement pour lui, il pourrait à nouveau jouir de la saveur qu'avaient les mots « ne pas travailler », car aujourd'hui était sa dernière soirée de travail, avant quatre mois de vacances. Il jubilait totalement. Non seulement il pourrait profiter de lui et de lui seul, mais en plus, il pourrait essayer d'attirer le blond dans ses filets… Il avait déjà mis un petit plan pour se rapprocher de lui, qu'il mettrait en exécution le lendemain. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il s'étira souplement, avant de prendre son téléphone en main, et de composer un numéro. A peine eut-il appuyé sur la touche « appeler », qu'une voix répondit vivement.

-Allô ? Uchiha-san ?

-Oui, Kisame ? J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Le lendemain risquait d'être mouvementé.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le bruit strident d'un réveil, tira brutalement la jeune Uchiha de ses rêves. Frustrée d'être réveillée aussi brutalement, elle empoigna violement l'innocent instrument qui ne faisait que son travail, valser contre un mur. La délicatesse incarnée. Elle se redressa mollement dans son lit, repoussant nonchalamment sa couverture au niveau de ses genoux. Elle bailla gracieusement, posant délicatement sa main droite sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle étirait son bras gauche. Elle rebroussa lentement sa longue chevelure d'ébène qui gênait son visage, et se leva tranquillement de son lit. Des cernes pendaient en dessous de ses yeux, faute de manque de sommeil. En effet, elle avait atrocement mal dormi. En plus de ruminer intérieurement contre ses frères qui menaçaient de lui voler son blond, elle n'avait cessé tout au long de la nuit, de faire des rêves plus ou moins explicites, la mettant en scène avec son blond. A la suite de ses rêves, elle se réveillait complètement en sueur, dans état de cruelle frustration.

Pourquoi tout cela n'avait été que chimères ?! Ô, douce réalité…

Mais bon, elle décida de ranger sa frustration de côté, et de positiver. Aujourd'hui, elle passerait à l'action.

Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila des vêtements qui mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses formes généreuse, et coiffa ses longs cheveux d'un chignon simple, mais élégant, avec une mèche tranchant en diagonale son front. Elle s'admira quelques brefs instants dans une glace, avant de rassembler ses affaires, et de descendre dans la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà éveillée, faisant chauffer du café. Elle lui baisa gentiment la joue.

-Bonjour maman ! Salua-t-elle gaiement.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Répondit-elle avec un tendre sourire. Bien dormi ?

-Mouais, ça va… Bafouilla-t-elle, faisant une légère grimace.

Mikoto regarda d'un air sceptique sa fille. Elle avait toujours en tête la crise de colère inconnue de la jeune fille. Encore ses frères qui avaient du la charrier. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules, se disant que ses inquiétudes étaient inutiles, vu que la petite fratrie se disputait assez souvent.

Kokoro fouilla distraitement dans le frigo, et en sorti un bento que sa mère avait ingénieusement préparé la veille, et le rangea dans son sac. Elle avala un bol de riz parfumé aux épices, avant d'annoncer à sa mère qu'elle partait. Mikoto, se retrouvant seule dans l'immense cuisine soupira.

-Ah… Me voilà seule à la maison aujourd'hui… Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Sasuke et Itachi sont partis à la hâte de la maison à sept heures trente…

XXXXXXXXXX

La jeune brune, à bord de la limousine conduite par son chauffeur personnel, Tanaka, était totalement impatiente à l'idée de revoir le blond à l'université. Elle jubilait à l'idée de revoir sa bouille énergique, et son sourire éclatant…

-Nous sommes arrivés, mademoiselle. Annonça Tanaka, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-Ah, très bien. Merci, Tanaka.

Elle descendit prestement du véhicule noir, pour tomber sur une masse grouillante… De filles… Totalement hystériques, les hormones remontées à bloc. Les hurlements stridents de ces pailleuses lui vrillait les tympans.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? S'interrogea-t-elle, une main posée sur l'oreille.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaah ! Regarde ça ! Sasuke-kun est de retour ! Sasuke-kun, regarde-moi ! S'écria une des filles totalement aliénées, les yeux en cœur.

Kokoro s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-J-je rêve ! Il y a aussi son frère, Itachi-san ! Le codirecteur de la plus grande entreprise du Japon ! Itachi-saaaaaaaaaaan !

La pauvre fille Uchiha croyait que son ouïe fonctionnait mal.

Elle bouscula brutalement le tas de filles agglutinées les unes contre les autres, espérant se frayer un chemin.

Sa mâchoire cru se décrocher, lorsqu'elle aperçut ses deux crétins de frères, au centre de cette foule, totalement ennuyés par se brouhaha continuel.

-Sasuke… Itachi… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là… Souffla-t-elle, pétrifiée, d'une voix éteinte.

Là, elle croyait que s'était sa vue qui possédait un léger problème.

Les deux mâles se retournèrent lentement, et posèrent un regard amusé et sournois sur Kokoro.

-Oh... tu es là, petite sœur ? Firent-ils en cœur d'un ton sardonique.

* * *

**Moi: Pfiouuuuuuuu! Chapitre bouclé en deux jours! Vous avez de la chance que je publie aussi tôt! Vos commentaires mon tellement fait plaisir, que je me suis empressée d'écrire ce chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise! Avec le petit lemon en cadeau dedans... ;)**

**Sasu: Tu parles! C'était rien de plus qu'un fantasme, et en plus, j'étais en train de me branler! Que fais-tu de ma dignité?**

**Moi: On s'en tape de ta dignité! On veut te voir en scène, nous! *Bave °Q°***

**Ita *avec une batte en acier dans la main*: ...**

**Moi *déglutit*: Euh, Itachi...?**

**Ita *caressant la batte*: Tu as osé faire un putain de lemon avec Sasuke et Naru-chan... *Regard meurtrier* **

**Moi *toute transpirante*: Euh... Ce-c'était juste un fantasme...**

**Ita: Mais c'était quand même un lemon... *ton massacrant, lève soudainement sa batte* **

**Moi: M-mais, Ita-chan... **

**Ita: TU VAS MOURIIIIIIIIR! *Eclate un mur avec sa batte, manquant de justesse l'auteure, dont il se met immédiatement à la poursuite* **

**Moi: HIIIIIIIII! Au SECOUUUUUUUUURS! *court comme une dératée***

**Ita: Raaaaaaaaaah! Du saaaang! *Regard de psycopathe* **

**Sasu: Bon, laissons ses deux abrutis de côté, et allons retrouver Naru-chan... *µ* **

**Moi *ayant une soudaine idée* : A-attends Itachi! Au lieu de me tuer, pourquoi tu n'irais pas retrouver Naruto? Il a du mal à enfiler son nouveau Kimono, tu pourrais l'aider... *regard style "If you know what I mean..."**

**Ita *s'arrête soudainement, et lâche sa batte au sol et court en direction de la chambre du blond: Attends, Naru-chan! Je vais t'aider à t'habiller! (déshabiller, devrait-il dire)**

**Sasu *court aussi*: Crève! C'est moi qui vais l'aider! **

**S'enferment tous les deux dans la chambre. Au bout de dix minutes, on peut entendre:**

**Naru: Aaaaaaahhhh... Itachi, arrête de me toucher ici, ça me AAAahaaAAAAhh! Sasuke! Enlève ta main de mon cul, bordel! Idiote d'auteure, à la con! Quelle idée d'envoyer les deux Uchiha dans ma chambre?!**

**Moi *faisant comme si de rien était*: Reviews? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

-Oh… tu es là, petite sœur ? Firent les deux frères d'un ton sardonique.

Kokoro en restait pantoise. Mais bon Dieu… Que faisaient donc ses crétins de frères devant son université ?!

Elle accourut directement vers les deux hommes, et les attrapa brutalement par le col, plantant ses perles obsidiennes dans les leurs. Son regard était pétrifiant, et aurait pu glacer de terreur n'importe qui. Sauf ses frères, qui semblaient très amusés de la situation, puisque leurs lèvres étaient étirées par un grand sourire sournois.

-Vous… Commença Kokoro d'un ton massacrant. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici, bordel ?!

-A ton avis ? Après la déclaration de guerre d'hier, on se demande vraiment ce qu'on vient foutre ici… Persifla Itachi d'un ton ironique.

-Et, aurais-tu oublié, chère petite sœur, que j'étudie dans la même université que toi ? Railla Sasuke.

La jeune Uchiha sursauta. Merde ! Elle avait complètement oublié que Sasuke avait à peine un an de plus qu'elle, et que lui aussi était un étudiant. C'était sûr que si Sasuke se retrouvait à étudier dans la même classe que lui, ça allait réellement poser problème… Quant à Itachi… Il y avait belle lurette que ce génie avait terminé ses études… Mais alors… Que comptait-il faire là ?

Au moment où elle allait lui poser la question, un des maîtres de conférences apparu au beau milieu de la foule, pour gentiment signaler à tout le monde qu'il était temps de monter en cours.

C'est donc dans le bruit et la déception (des hystériques), que l'affluence d'étudiants se divisa pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Dans les couloirs, les trois Uchiha marchaient d'un pas rapide, espérant trouver le blond au plus vite. On pouvait presque apercevoir des flammes danser dans les prunelles d'Itachi et Sasuke, alors qu'à l'intérieur des yeux de Kokoro, on pouvait carrément y voir un incendie. Elle talonnait de très près ses frères, et les bombardaient de jurons, que les deux jeunes hommes ignoraient éperdument.

-Non mais sérieux, dégagez d'ici ! Vociféra-t-elle. Naruto est à moi, alors cassez-vous, les minables ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, vous, de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, bordel de merde ?! JE VOUS HAIS, SANS DECONNER, JE VOUS HAIS !

-Arrête un peu de chialer, tu me casses les oreilles… Souffla Sasuke en se massant les tempes.

Itachi, lui, avait depuis un moment enfoncé des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et sifflotait joyeusement. Dans un des nombreux couloirs qui peuplaient l'université, il aperçut une porte ornée du nombre « deux-cent douze bis ». Ni une ni deux, il fit un parfait virage à quatre-vingts dix degrés, et pénétra dans la salle, sous l'œil perplexe de son frère et de sa sœur.

_-Il avait l'air bien pressé lui… _Marmonna Kokoro pour elle-même.

Le temps que la jeune brune ne sorte de ses pensées, son grand frère fonçait déjà vers sa salle de classe, avec la ferme intention de trouver son blond. A peine eut-il voulu poser le pied devant la salle, qu'il percuta de plein fouet un crâne, et tomba sur son postérieur lourdement. Alors qu'il massait son derrière endolori, et qu'il s'apprêtait à copieusement insulter le responsable de sa chute, il tomba sur deux perles céruléennes, le fixant avec affolement.

-Ah, désolée ! Vu que je suis en retard, je me suis précipité et… Sasuke ?!

Le concerné cru avoir la berlue lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses fantasmes, en face de lui, accroupi. Malgré son petit trouble, il ne le laissa pas paraître, et se vêtit de sa classe « uchihesque ».

-Oh, tiens donc, Naruto… Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt… Fit Sasuke en empruntant bien évidemment une voix suave.

-C'est moi qui devrait être étonné ! S'exclama le blond. Si j'avais su que tu étudiais ici !

-En fait, ça faisait un moment que je ne venais pas…

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Les cours étaient franchement ennuyeux… Et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'y aller. Mais bon… vu que tu es là, je me dis que ça peut être amusant… Termina le brun avec un léger sourire.

Naruto sentit ses joues légèrement rosir, et c'est en bégayant quelque peu qu'il proposa :

-B-bon, on entre ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke hocha la tête et le suivit. Dans un élan de lucidité, Kokoro sortit tout à coup de sa petite léthargie et se mit à talonner rapidement son frère accompagné de **sa proie**. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler un bon gros « ATTENDEZ ! », elle se retrouva coupée par un brouhaha strident et insupportable. La cause ? L'apparition de Sir Sasuke Uchiha, bien évidemment.

Nous supposons que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, mais Sasuke Uchiha était le garçon le plus connu de cette université, aussi bien du côté des filles, que des garçons. Ce bel éphèbe, était assurément connu pour sa beauté divine, et son incroyable charisme, qui faisaient tomber bon nombre de ces demoiselles dans les pommes, mais aussi pour ses résultats exceptionnels qui faisaient pâlir bon nombre de professeurs et d'élèves réputés pour être des têtes. En outre, il était doué dans toutes les activités physiques proposées par l'université : Le baseball, le basket, le football, le kendo, et indubitablement l'aïkido.

En conséquence, beaucoup de ses coéquipiers étaient amis avec lui, ce qui lui garantissait un répertoire bien rempli. La seule discipline où il n'avait pas encore battu de record, était la natation. Il avait toujours été tenté de tester ce sport, mais il était effrayé à l'idée de savoir que si par malheur, il se mettait en maillot de bain, il se ferait sûrement violer par une dizaine de ses groupies.

Mais revenons donc à la situation actuelle.

Nous avions, dans l'amphithéâtre, une bonne cinquantaine de filles en chaleur, piaillant le prénom de l'Uchiha, pour espérer obtenir son attention.

Bien sûr, en bon Uchiha qu'était Sasuke, il leur lança le fameux regard « arrête-de-crier-mon-nom-pauvre-pucelle-dégénérée-o u-on-retrouvera-ton-corps-au-fond-de-l'eau », ce qui eut pour effet de leur glacer le sang. Mais, à peine les jeunes filles étaient-elles sorties de leur pétrification, qu'elles se mirent à miauler comme des collégiennes, et à lancer des regards amoureux au ténébreux, qui affichait une mine répugnée.

Kokoro, de son côté, fulminait. Non seulement son frère lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, mais en plus, c'était lui qui accaparait l'attention de tout le monde ? Son ego prit une grosse claque.

-Oï, Naruto ! Viens par là ! Interpella Shikamaru en saluant son ami.

Le Nara était assit au fond, tout en haut, entouré de Kiba, Neji, Ino, Hinata et Sakura.

Le blond acquiesça joyeusement, avant de proposer aux deux Uchiha de le suivre. Sasuke agréa d'un modeste « Hn », tandis que Kokoro grinçait des dents à l'idée de faire face à ses trois pires ennemies. (Même si Hinata ne pouvait vraiment pas être considérée comme une ennemie…)

-'lut, tout le monde ! Voici Sasuke et Kokoro Uchiha ! Fit Naruto avec entrain, désignant le frère et la sœur.

-Enchanté ! Kiba Inuzuka !

-Hm, Shikamaru Nara. Marmonna « l'ananas » d'un ton lent.

-Neji Hyuuga. Lâcha simplement le brun en regardant dédaigneusement Sasuke, qui lui rendit le même regard.

-B-bonjour… Je s-suis Hi-Hinata Hyuuga… Bégaya la jeune fille en se cachant derrière son cousin.

Quant à Ino et Sakura, elles ne daignèrent même pas se présenter. Elles étaient complètement noyées dans les prunelles obsidiennes du jeune Uchiha. Les deux jeunes filles repassaient au peigne fin chacun des traits du visage du ténébreux. Son visage fin et ovale, sa peau laiteuse qui semblait si douce au toucher, ses fines lèvres roses légèrement humides, son nez en trompette et ses yeux… En amande… d'un noir absolu… Et quant à ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux ! Aussi sombres que la nuit, avec de doux reflets bleutés. Ino et Sakura avaient les joues toutes rouges, et jubilaient complètement en leur for intérieur. Mais où diable Naruto avait pu pêcher un spécimen pareil ?!

Kokoro eut tôt fait de les ramener à la réalité en toussotant légèrement, ne supportant pas d'être ignorée. La blonde et la rosée relevèrent brutalement la tête vers la brune. Le visage de Sakura se décomposa peu à peu, tandis qu'Ino avaient les pupilles dangereusement rétrécies, et les sourcils grossièrement froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Cracha amèrement la Yamanaka.

Kokoro toisa la blonde d'un air meurtrier avant de répondre sèchement :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je te demande, moi, pourquoi ta coupe de cheveux est si ratée ?

Ah, les Uchiha et leur répondant légendaire…

Une veine béante se mit à pulser sur la tempe de la blonde.

-Je vais me la faire ! S'énerva Ino.

-Du calme… Souffla le Nara. Z'allez pas commencer à vous mettre sur la gueule dés le matin… C'est galère…

-Mais comment tu veux qu'on reste calme avec cette harpie à côté ?! Vociféra Sakura. Naruto, pourquoi t'as pas suivi mes conseils ?!

Le blond roula les yeux au plafond dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Sakura… Ne commence pas, pitié… Gémit-il dans une complainte ennuyée.

-Hmph ! Si toi, tu traines avec elle, je préfère me casser ! Beugla-t-elle.

-Ça fera une idiote en moins… Railla Kokoro d'un ton venimeux.

-Mais ta gueule, toi ! Rugit la rosée.

-Tu m'as postillonné dessus…

-Oh désolée, Votre Majesté ! Pff, pauvre fille !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, vu comment sa peau est desséchée, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien… Persifla Ino d'un ton mauvais.

-Tu me cherches, blondasse ?! S'emporta Kokoro.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient chiantes ces filles… Comment Naruto pouvait traîner avec des excitées pareilles ? D'ailleurs, ce dernier était occupé à tenter de les calmer, ce qui ne plu pas totalement au brun. Il voulait que Naruto s'occupe de lui, plutôt que de ces hystériques ! Dans un élan de fougue, il empoigna le blond et le tira hors de la pluie de juron, pour l'attirer dans un rang plus calme, sous l'œil étonné de Kiba et Hinata. Shikamaru, lui avait fourré des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et gardait la tête bien calée dans ses bras, tandis que Neji était déjà parti dans un autre rang, rejoindre son ami Gaara. Le bruit n'étant pas son fort, il avait préféré s'éclipser.

Le brun s'assit donc dans un coin à l'abri des regards avec Naruto, sous l'œil surpris de ce dernier.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Interrogea le blond innocemment.

-Elles commençaient à me donner mal au crâne. Soupira-t-il. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, si je nous ai fait changer de rang.

-Ah, non, non ! Pas du tout ! Renchérit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire étincelant qui fit fondre l'Uchiha sur place.

Il avait vraiment eut une excellente idée en revenant à l'université. Comme ça, il pourrait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour mettre le grappin sur l'Uzumaki… Bon, il y avait Kokoro, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était avantagée. Ensuite, il y avait Itachi… Mais pourquoi diable son aîné était-il là, d'ailleurs ? Il était tombé sur lui devant le portail de l'université, et avait tenté de le sonder sur les raisons de sa présence. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son grand frère était bien évidemment là pour Naruto, mais seulement, comment comptait-il s'y prendre pour essayer de l'attraper dans ses filets ? Ça le perturbait totalement, et Sasuke n'aimait pas être perturbé. Il avait l'impression d'être comme ces collégiennes qui s'interrogeaient sur l'amour… Pitoyable.

-Au fait, Sasuke… Commença le blond.

-Hn ?

-Pourquoi t'es dans ma classe, toi ? Tu aimes l'art, aussi ?

-Hm, non, pas particulièrement. En fait, je suis dans la section économique, mais j'ai choisi l'art comme option, ainsi que l'anglais et chinois. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se retrouvera souvent dans la même classe. (Je connais absolument que dalle au système des universités, donc je cite des trucs au hasard XD)

-Ah… En tout cas, je suis content qu'on se retrouve ensemble ! On va pouvoir mieux se connaître !

Un sourire lubrique s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha.

-Oh oui… Beaucoup mieux se connaître… Siffla-t-il d'un ton sensuel.

Naruto lui envoya un sourire éclatant, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose.

-Bizarre, le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé…

Sasuke releva la tête.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait quinze minutes qu'on est ici… Avoua le brun. C'est Kurenai qu'on a aujourd'hui, non ? Elle n'arrive jamais en retard.

Pendant que nos deux jeunes hommes s'interrogeaient sur la raison du retard de leur professeur, à l'intérieur de la salle deux-cents douze bis, une petite conversation était en train de s'imposer entre deux personnes.

-M-mais enfin, Itachi-san, je ne peux pas… Balbutia une voix féminine

-Oh que si, vous le pouvez, Kurenai-san… Insista Itachi. Prenez, prenez donc. En échange, laissez-moi vous remplacer !

-M-mais, me donner une valise de deux-cents millions de yen si je vous laisse me remplacer… Ce… ça ressemble à de la corruption, si je puis me permettre.

-C'en est, effectivement. Acquiesça l'Uchiha. Mais j'ai déjà parlé à la dirigeante de cette université, elle n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

-V-vous avez réussi à convaincre Tsunade-san ? S'étrangla la femme.

-Tout à fait. Mon secrétaire est passé dans son bureau il y a quinze minutes, avec un « solide argument ». Elle a de suite accepté.

-Bon, ben… Si même Tsunade-san est d'accord. Alors très bien, je vous laisse me remplacer pour trois mois.

-Je vous en suis grandement reconnaissant. Sourit Itachi malicieusement.

-De grâce, reprenez votre valise. Pria Kurenai, incroyablement gênée.

Mais le temps qu'elle ne pousse un hoquet de stupeur, Itachi avait déjà quitté les lieux.

-Bon Dieu… je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec deux-cents millions de yen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, notre cher Itachi marchait d'un pas rapide, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vite, vite ! Il voulait revoir le plus rapidement possible la bouille éblouissante et adorable d'un blond. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de voir la mine étonnée de Naruto, et le visage déconfit de ses cadets… Mon Dieu, ce serait tellement jouissif…

Au moment où il allait franchir le pas de la porte, il fit immédiatement disparaître son sourire, et revêtit son habituel masque de glace. Il entra donc d'un pas nonchalant dans l'amphithéâtre, et déclara :

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Itachi Uchiha, votre nouveau professeur d'anglais pour trois mois. Yuhi-san a eut un léger… hum… problème, donc je la remplace à partir de maintenant.

Explosion d'hormones dans : 3, 2, 1…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Toutes les étudiantes se mirent à s'extasier, jubiler, crier, s'évanouir, enfin bref… Tout ce qui s'accorde à un débordement de folie…

Ino, Sakura, et Kokoro cessèrent immédiatement de se crêper le chignon, et tournèrent vivement la tête vers la cause de ce vacarme assourdissant. Alors que la rosée et la blonde avaient des cœurs dans les yeux à la magnifique vue du délicieux spécimen qu'était Itachi, Kokoro déchanta totalement. Elle cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tant elle était bouche bée. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai !

Elle empoigna brutalement ses cheveux, manquant même de les arracher. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Elle cauchemardait !

De son côté, Sasuke était tout aussi étonné. Ses yeux étaient grandement ouverts, et il priait toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait, pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve…

Naruto, lui était enchanté.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Itachi ! S'exclama-t-il.

De toute sa hauteur, il le salua en agitant le bras, la paume grande ouverte, les mains écartées. Sasuke le regardait comme un cadavre. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de l'arrivée de son frère ? Ah oui, c'était vrai… Il était complètement naïf…

De là où il était, Itachi aperçut très vite Naruto. Bon Dieu, qu'il était craquant avec ses perles azurées pleines de vie, et ses cheveux blonds étincelants… En même temps, avec la couleur de ses cheveux, on aurait pu le remarquer à des kilomètres…

L'aîné Uchiha lui envoya un micro sourire, avant de redescendre un peu sur Terre. Il avait quand même un cours à donner. Cela aurait pu paraître surprenant qu'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-trois ans fasse office de maître de conférence, mais comme nous le savons tous, Itachi était un génie, et excellait plus particulièrement dans le domaine linguistique.

-Bien, je vous demande de faire le silence, le cours va commencer. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Les cris hystériques se turent, et tout le monde regagna gentiment sa place.

-Well. Take your books and go to page fifty one. We'll start a new lesson about the gothic art. Please, keep attention and take notes, because I don't want to answer all the questions at the end of the hour.

(_Bien, prenez vos livres et allez à la page cinquante et un. Nous allons commencer une nouvelle leçon sur l'art gothique. S'il vous plaît, restez attentifs et prenez des notes, car je n'ai pas envie de répondre à toutes les questions à la fin de l'heure. _Je vous jure que j'ai pas utilisé Google traduction ! XD)

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Kokoro marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante, maudissant la terre entière, tandis que Sasuke feignit avoir oublié son livre, pour partager avec Naruto, et en conséquence, se rapprocher beaucoup plus de lui. Il colla légèrement son épaule à la sienne, et leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Les épis dorés du blond caressaient doucement la peau porcelaine du brun, ce qui le chatouillait quelque peu. Dieu, qu'il rêvait de toucher ses cheveux, de plonger ses doigts dedans… Ils avaient l'air si doux, si soyeux… Soudain, un doux parfum de cannelle se répandit dans ses narines. Cette délicieuse senteur semblait provenir du cou halé de son voisin. Ce cou si doré, avec cette peau tendue qui luisait un peu, et qui avait l'air lisse au contact. Sasuke rêvait de l'embrasser, de la mordiller, de la lécher, d'y déposer des marques… Il approcha doucement son nez, pour encore inhaler cette exquise fragrance. Divin. L'arôme était divin. Il pénétrait directement dans ses narines, et se répandit dans tout son cerveau.

Des frissons lui parcoururent toute l'échine, et le bout de ses pieds se mit à trembler. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus, qu'il colla à présent son nez contre le cou du blond, ce qui arracha un hoquet de stupeur à ce dernier. Sasuke, toujours dans son extase nasale, ne remarqua pas que Naruto le regardait d'un air effaré, et que son visage était rouge pivoine. L'Uzumaki frissonna légèrement lorsque le brun expira lentement de l'air chaud, tout contre son épiderme. Un long frémissement se rependit de sa nuque jusqu'à la base sa colonne vertébrale. Il se tendit complètement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Kokoro, elle assistait à toute la scène, complètement furieuse. Elle crut déchirer son livre en deux lorsqu'elle vit, que, tout d'un coup, son frère passa lentement un doigt dans les épis blond de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier, embarrassé jusqu'au possible, bégaya :

-Sa-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le brun sorti rapidement de son état second, et recula vivement, gardant tout de même une expression impassible.

-Je trouvais juste que tu sentais drôlement bon… Susurra-t-il d'un ton sensuel, plantant son regard dans les orbes océans. Et puis, tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux.

-Ah, merci… Bafouilla le blond d'un ton nerveux, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il détourna rapidement sa tête, pour éviter le regard trop perçant de son voisin, ce qui soutira un rictus satisfait à ce dernier.

Naruto se mit donc à fixer son nouveau professeur… avec un certain intérêt. Il observait sa façon de se mouvoir lorsqu'il partait dans une explication. Il faisait trois pas vers la gauche, puis deux vers l'arrière, avant d'exécuter un léger pivot pour noter les mots au tableau, dans bruit mat de claquement de pied. Il tenait son livre de sa grande et fine main droite, tandis que la gauche s'aventurait dans ses magnifiques longs cheveux de jais pour arranger une mèche… Tantôt il repoussait ses cheveux, tantôt il humidifiait ses doigts de sa langue mutine pour tourner une page. Cette langue… Naruto déglutit. Des fois, elle venait se coller entre ses incisives, pour créer un fin sifflement, lorsqu'il accentuait sur les « the » et « although »… Elle se pliait légèrement derrière ses incisives supérieur, pour appuyer sur la lettre « l »… Ce petit muscle, si rose… si souple... Il détacha son regard de sa langue pour s'attaquer à ses fines lèvres roses qui remuaient doucement, s'entrouvraient légèrement, pour faire passer les sons encore plus divinement. Il était totalement hypnotisé par le charisme et la prestance que dégageait l'Uchiha. Il cru même percevoir une certaine lueur se créant autour de lui.

Sa voix était chaude et rauque, et c'était un véritable délice de se laisser caresser les tympans par ce son. Il devint complètement pivoine lorsqu'Itachi planta ses perles obsidiennes dans les siennes, lui envoyant le regard le plus charmeur possible. Il sentit son cœur pulser violement contre sa poitrine, croyant même qu'il allait s'échapper.

-… and, that's why we can discern different emotion among these two paintings. Got it, Uzumaki?

(_Et c'est pourquoi nous pouvons discerner différentes émotions parmi ces deux peintures. Compris/Vu, Uzumaki ?_)

-Ah, yes ! Got it! S'exclama le blond, détournant rapidement son regard vers le livre, pour ne pas se noyer dans le regard charnel que lui envoyait le professeur.

Itachi afficha un petit sourire amusé. Le blond était décidément trop mignon lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

Sasuke grinça des dents, alors que Kokoro tremblait de fureur. Si même Itachi draguait sa proie pendant les cours…

Le cours passa très rapidement pour quelques uns et quelques unes, à l'instar d'autre qui s'étaient éperdument ennuyés. Naruto faisait parti de ceux qui avaient apprécié le cours. C'était rare qu'il ne s'ennuie pas en anglais.

Itachi annonça brièvement les devoirs, avant d'inviter tout le monde à sortir, malgré les pleurnichements des groupies qui voulaient rester avec lui. Kokoro et Sasuke avaient tenté de rester à la fin de l'heure pour soutirer des explications à leur aîné, mais ils s'étaient malgré eux, fait emporter dans une marée d'admirateurs. Naruto était donc le dernier élève à sortir, prenant tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. En même temps, il avait monsieur Ebisu après, et il n'était vraiment pas enchanté à l'idée d'aller à son cours. Il songeait même à sécher. Cependant, Itachi l'interpella :

-Eh bien, Naruto… tu as l'air pressé de changer de cours ! Ironisa-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Oh oui ! J'ai hâte d'y aller pour entamer une petite sieste, tiens ! Blagua le blond.

Le brun gloussa légèrement. Soudainement, une petite idée lui passa par la tête.

-Dis-moi, Naruto… Commença-t-il d'une voix tendre. Tu es libre, à la fin des cours, non ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, aujourd'hui ouvre à Konoha l'exposition « Hana no Rakuen »… Je me suis dit que je pouvais t'y amener. Un artiste comme toi aime la nature, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de l'Uzumaki s'illuminèrent. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait y aller ! Mais il n'avait jamais eut le temps. Il rêvait de se rendre à cette exposition pour prendre des photos, réaliser des croquis, des peintures…

-Sérieux… tu m'y emmènerais ?

-Bien sûr.

-Avec plaisir, alors ! Acquiesça l'Uzumaki avec joie.

Itachi lui rendit un doux sourire, avant que Naruto ne quitte la salle, tout joyeux et sifflotant.

Il allait pouvoir entamer son plan séduction dés la fin des cours. Il jubila intérieurement, complètement impatient et ravi.

-Enfin, je vais pouvoir t'attirer dans mes filets, mon cher Naru-chan…

* * *

**Hana no Rakuen : Paradis des fleurs.**

**Ouaaaaaaah ! Bon Dieu ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, ce chapitre ! J'étais soit coupé par une grosse flemme, soit par une envie de jeux vidéos, ou je me mettais carrément à danser sur du Kyary pamyu, pamyu… mon état ne s'arrange pas… **

**Kokoro : Je confirme.**

**Moi : Oh, la ferme !**

**Ita : Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ?**

**Moi *toute rougissante* : Ah ? P-Pourquoi ?**

**Ita : Tu m'as enfin donné l'avantage avec Naru… *q* **

**Moi : Bah, j'avais pas envie que tu me tue, et surtout que Sasuke était un peu trop en avance sur toi, donc voilà…**

**Sasu *avec un katana* : …**

**Moi : Ah non, mais ça va pas recommencer…**

**Sasu : Je vais me la faire ! *brandit son sabre, et court après l'auteur* **

**Moi : NAAAAAAAAAN ! Mais quand c'est pas l'un qui veut me tuer c'est l'autre !? *court à en perde haleine***

**Sasu : Je vais t'arracher les yeeeeeeeeeux !**

**Moi : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Pitié, je suis encore si jeune, et si innocente ! (Conscience : oui, bien sûr ! Elle se met à danser toute seule à deux heures du mat, et à regarder du yaoi à quatre heures du mat, mais sinon, tout va bien…) **

**Kokoro : Sinon, pendant que les autres jouent au chat et à la souris, notre auteur dégénéré a fait un dessin de moi. Bye, et merci d'avoir lu ! Je veux vos avis sur ma splendide beauté !**

**Ita : Ahem… *tousse tousse* **

**Kokoro : No comment ! **

**Moi: Hem, justement je galère pour mettre le lien du dessin dans le texte, donc je vais plutôt le mettre sur mon profil... ._.**

**Kicyuuuuuuuuuuu et à la semaine prochaine! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MON DIEEEEEEEEEEU ! UN MOIS ET DEMI DE RETARD ! PARDOOOOOON ! TOUTES MES EXCUSES, SERIEUX ! *se couche à plat ventre***

**Nan mais sérieux, pour ce coup-là, j'avais ni un problème d'inspiration, ni de flemme, non…. Tout simplement, des problèmes d'ordi. Déjà, j'avais une connexion internet qui plantait aléatoirement comme bon lui semblait, ce qui me condamnait à aller sur le site avec mon portable, et aussi… En pleine écriture du chapitre, mon ordi s'est éteint tout seul. Tout simplement. Et du coup, j'avais perdu toute ma progression. Croyez-moi qu'il faut vraiment avoir la foi pour réécrire tout un chapitre en entier qu'on a mis pratiquement deux semaines à écrire… (Oui, j'ai mis deux semaines à écrire ce putain de chapitre à cause des cours qui m'empêchaient de me mettre à l'écriture, aux compétitions de sport, et aussi à cause de mes gentils padre qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de squatter l'ordi.) Et aussi à cause de l'école, tout simplement ! Mais en tout cas, je suis super contente parce que je passe en première L ! Youpi ! Ah, en tout cas cette année avec ma prof de français s'est super bien passée, on a fini tout le programme ! Vraiment excellente, cette prof !**

**Non, j'déconne. Il nous manque cinq leçons. Conasse.**

**Ahem, bref ! *tousse tousse* **

**DONC ENCORE UNE FOIS, PARDON ! Je ne vais pas abandonner l'histoire ! (Ce que je ne comptais absolument pas faire étant donné mon esprit plus que pervers, et aussi parce qu'au chapitre 8, il y aura un lemon). OUI MES CHERS LECTEURS, IL Y AURA UN LEMON AU CHAPITRE 8 ! Avec qui ? Sasuke ? Itachi ? Je vais pas vous le dire, quand même ! è_é **

**Allez, bonne lecture ! ^-^**

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto était arrivé au cours de monsieur Ebisu le sourire aux lèvres, au plus grand étonnement d'Ino. Le blond prit place à ses côtés en sifflotant.

-Eh beh ! S'exclama la Yamanaka. C'est rare que t'arrive au cours du « binoclard » le sourire au visage.

-Hehe ! Disons que quelque chose a fait que ma journée sera géniale, aujourd'hui ! Chantonna Naruto avec enthousiasme.

La blonde haussa un sourcil en posant son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

-Ah ? Et qu'elle est cette chose qui améliorera ta journée ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le blond s'approcha de l'oreille d'Ino, et lui chuchota, comme s'il avait un lourd secret à avouer :

-Ce soir, je vais à l'expo « Hana no Rakuen » !

Sa voisine sembla étonnée.

-Sérieux ? T'as jamais le temps, pourtant ! Et personne avec qui y aller !

-Bah en fait… Commença-t-il en rougissant légèrement. C'est Itachi qui m'emmène…

Ino écarquilla les yeux.

-Itachi ?! Itachi Uchiha ? Notre prof d'anglais ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux blonds. Naruto sembla incroyablement gêné, puisqu'il commença à maladroitement se gratter le crâne. Il se pencha vers Ino, et brassa de l'air avec sa main droite.

-Bon sang, Ino ! Moins fort ! Ordonna Naruto en chuchotant bruyamment.

Elle ricana nerveusement, en croisant ses bras contre la table, pour y caler sa joue droite, et forcer l'Uzumaki à se baisser à son niveau.

-Comment se fait-il qu'Itachi-sensei, notre prof d'anglais, t'accompagne à une sortie ?! Interrogea Ino d'une voix basse qui ne cachait cependant pas sa nervosité. Tu le connaissais déjà ? Tu sors avec lui ?

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Contesta le blond. Si j'étais en couple, tout le monde aurait été au courant !

-C'est vrai que le jour où le Naruto pur et candide sortira avec quelqu'un, il tombera des nues… Se moqua Ino en passant une mèche dans ses cheveux.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse adorable.

-Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si draguer c'est pas mon truc ! Protesta-t-il.

-Ah, Naruto… Souffla Ino en enroulant son bras autour des épaules du blond. Je ne te parle pas forcément de draguer, mais pourquoi tu ne te laisserais pas séduire ?

-Séduire ? Par qui ?

-C'que t'es bête ! Par les étudiantes, enfin ! Y en a plein qui rêveraient de te parler !

-Hein ? Ah bon ? Fit Naruto en faisant les yeux ronds.

La belle blonde se claqua le front.

-Attends, mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu vois pas toutes ces hystériques qui se retournent à ton passage en minaudant pitoyablement ? Y a même des mecs qui te tournent autour !

Naruto était totalement dépassé. L'Uzumaki était à la base quelqu'un d'assez simple, qui ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de son apparence. Du moment qu'il n'était pas tout nu, il se contentait des quelques vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main dans le placard. Il n'était absolument pas obnubilé par la mode comme les nombreuses fashion-victims qui peuplaient son lycée. En gros, Naruto était vraiment ce que l'on appelait un canon qui s'ignore. A aucun moment il ne s'était rendu compte de son charme et de sa beauté parfaite. Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte que son corps incroyablement bien bâti, symbole de virilité, faisait jubiler plusieurs de ces demoiselles, jalouser plusieurs de ces messieurs. Et, malgré ce qu'Ino lui disait, il ne s'enorgueillit pas pour autant.

-Euh sérieux ? Y a même des gars qui ont des vues sur moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en haussant un sourcil.

Sa voisine soupira bruyamment.

-Rah, Naruto ! Quand un gars te jette une œillade perverse ou possessive, c'est plus que **visible**, non ? Tu te souviens de Saï, non ?

-Saï ? Ah oui, je me souviens, un chouette ty-… HEU, QUE, QUOI ?! S'étrangla-t-il. Me dis pas qu'il était…

-Si. Ah d'ailleurs, j'étais tellement déçue de savoir qu'il t'aimait ! Dire que je craquais pour lui… Soupira Ino en collant sa joue contre son poing, la mine un peu triste.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, se sentant un peu coupable, sans en connaître la raison.

Il toucha maladroitement son épaule, signe qu'il cherchait un peu à la réconforter. S'en rendant compte, la blonde lui envoya un sourire étincelant.

-Culpabilise pas, Naru ! J'y peux rien si ton charme est supérieur au mien !

-N'importe quoi ! Ha, ha !

Ino sourit à nouveau devant Naruto. Elle adorait l'Uzumaki. Tout comme Sakura, elle avait grandit avec le blond depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. A l'instar de la rosée, elle n'était pas aussi protectrice envers le blond, mais gardait quand même un œil sur lui. Elle adorait le taquiner, et l'inviter chez elle pour prendre le goûter avec Shikamaru et Sakura.

Malgré le fait qu'Ino connaisse Naruto depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer à jour l'orientation sexuelle de son ami. Jamais Naruto n'était tombé amoureux, et il montrait une innocente indifférence envers les personnes qui osaient le draguer. Au début, elle pensait qu'il était gay, car il ne réagissait pas vraiment aux nombreuses avances qui lui étaient adressées par des personnes de sexe féminin. Par la suite, elle avait réellement commencé à croire qu'il était asexué, puisque même les plus beaux mâles qu'il avait eu la chance de côtoyer, ne le faisait pas frissonner pour autant.

En bref, même si tout le monde savait que Naruto était une personne simple et ordinaire, il n'en demeurait pas moins difficile à saisir.

Ce dernier, s'exclama soudainement :

-Tiens, mais au fait, où sont Sasuke et Kokoro-chan ?

Ino fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents, à l'entente de l'horrible suffixe que Naruto avait ajouté au prénom la jeune Uchiha. Elle se décida tout de même à répondre.

-Ils sont tout au fond de la salle. Déclara-t-elle. J'suppose qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à leurs admirateurs. C'est pas plus mal, je verrais pas la sale tête de cette grognasse de Kokoro ! Mais je suis triste pour Sasuke-kun…

-Pourquoi tu détestes tant Kokoro-chan ? Elle est sympa, pourtant ! Dit Naruto d'un ton signalant l'évidence de ses propos.

Ino s'étouffa avec sa salive, et fixa Naruto avec des yeux de merlan frit, les lèvres soudainement asséchées. Elle frappa le sol de ses pieds, et se mit à nerveusement pianoter la table de ses doigts.

-Naruto, tu te drogues ? Tu me l'avais caché !

-Ino… Souffla le blond d'un ton exaspéré, en courbant le front, la regardant de travers.

-Laisse tomber Naruto… Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer… Soupira Ino, sentant une migraine arriver.

Elle se massa les tempes. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler sur la brune. Elle risquait de s'égosiller la voix à cracher des insultes sur sa personne.

Naruto soupira à son tour, en s'affalant sur son siège.

Monsieur Ebisu arriva enfin dans la salle, et commença son cours. A peine eut-il commencé à parler, que Naruto sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Son professeur avait vraiment un pouvoir soporifique. Il suffisait qu'il se mette à parler, et hop ! Naruto avait envie de dormir. Il cala sa tête dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer à la voix si lente et morne de son professeur. Ino pouffa tout doucement, jugeant que l'Uzumaki était irrécupérable. Dés que l'ennui faisait son apparition, il baissait automatiquement les bras. Pire que Shikamaru.

Elle ouvrit son cahier, et prit distraitement des notes. L'heure s'annonçait très longue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures. Sa petite bouille endormie était si adorable. Ses fins cheveux blonds recouvraient soigneusement ses orbes bleus cachés dans ses paupières fermées. Ses traits étaient détendus, et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. De quoi rêvait-il ? Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait délicatement, laissant filtrer de minces filets d'air. Sa respiration régulière lui faisait bouger le dos au même rythme que ses sifflements. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange, lorsqu'il dormait. Il aurait bien voulu passer sa main dans ces fils d'or qui semblaient si soyeux au toucher, embrasser cette délicieuse peau caramélisée, mais Ino eut tôt fait de l'extirper de ses fantasme en beuglant :

-EH NARUTO ! C'EST LA FIN DU COURS, ALORS LEVE TES FESSES !

Si Sasuke avait le pouvoir de tuer d'un regard, Ino serait déjà morte. Comment cette blondasse inutile pouvait avoir l'audace de perturber **son ange **dans son sommeil ? Il lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers, qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Et heureusement.

Au son de cette voix si douce et délicate, Naruto sursauta tel un éléphant ayant aperçut une souris, dans un cri parfaitement élégant.

-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?! Les ramens ont disparu ?! S'affola-t-il.

Ino expira bruyamment en donnant une légère claque sur son crâne.

-Mais non, baka ! Tu t'es endormi, je venais juste te réveiller ! Allez dépêche-toi !

L'Uzumaki se redressa dans un étirement souple, faisant craquer les os de son dos. Il lâcha un bâillement des plus disgracieux, avant de lever les yeux vers la blonde.

-Me dépêcher ? Mais pourquoi ? On a une heure de perm', et après on a littérature et société.

Ino soupira.

-Ah… Naruto, t'as oublié ? Grogna la Yamanaka d'un air agacé. Cet aprèm on a pas cours du tout. Les profs de littérature et société et d'histoire-géo ne sont pas là de tout l'après midi, ils ont un stage.

-Et que proposes-tu de faire ? Interrogea Naruto en arrangeant ses mèches blondes, la moue ennuyée. Il était si bien dans ses rêves !

La jeune fille qui allait faire une proposition, se fit devancer par Sasuke, que Naruto n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

-Hum... Naruto ? Je dois te parler. Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le blond leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et fut un peu surpris.

-Ah ! Sasuke ! Je t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant. Qui y a-t-il ?

-Hm, j'aimerais qu'on soit tous les deux pour parler.** SEUL.** Répondit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, et en jetant un bref regard dédaigneux à la blonde, qui cru voir le Diable en l'espace d'une seconde. Quelque peu affolée, elle balbutia maladroitement aux deux jeunes hommes :

-B-bon, ben je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Bredouilla-t-elle en joignant l'anse de son sac à son épaule. O-on se voit tout à l'heure, Naruto !

Naruto la salua brièvement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait comme une fusée vers la sortie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

-Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ? Interrogea l'Uzumaki en s'asseyant sur une table, prenant une position des plus aguicheuses. C'est-à-dire le dos courbé, le buste légèrement en avant, la jambe gauche tenant en équilibre sur le genou de sa jumelle, et les mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Certains auraient pu dire, que c'était une façon de s'asseoir des plus grossières, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Uchiha qui sentait sa libido refaire surface. Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire espiègle dans le coin de ses lèvres fines et si tentatrices.

S'il ne connaissait pas Naruto, il aurait cru à une invitation au viol de sa part.

Il se racla la gorge, et se décida à répondre.

-Hm, en fait je voulais savoir si à la fin de mes cours, tu pouvais m'attendre pour qu'on aille manger quelque part, et ensuite aller à la salle d'arcade, pas loin du centre commercial…

Naruto se pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et plissa des yeux, signe de sa gêne imminente.

-Ben… ce serait génial, mais… Commença le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce « mais », n'annonçait rien de bon.

-… Itachi m'a déjà proposé de sortir avec lui à la fin des cours. Termina le blond en frottant sa joue droite striée.

Ahah. Aha, aha, aha. Si Sasuke ne possédait pas ce don de ne laisser absolument aucune expression faciale pointer le bout de son nez, ou empêcher n'importe quel sentiment s'échapper de lui, il aurait hurlé comme un dingue. Il aurait hurlé, se serait arraché les cheveux, aurait craché comme du venin toutes les insultes de son répertoire, aurait mit une droite magistrale au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui -qui aurait sûrement éclaté sous la force de son poing- et enfin, il se serait parti étrangler son connard de grand frère.

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'afficher une moue neutre, ses bras le long du corps, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses paumes. Naruto remarqua tout de même que l'œil gauche de Sasuke bougeait bizarrement, et qu'une petite veine pulsait à une vitesse affolante contre sa tempe. Le blond approcha lentement sa main du visage de l'Uchiha, brassant de l'air avec pour observer quelconque réaction.

-Heu… Sasuke ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton tremblotant.

Le brun battit rapidement des cils, et secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre.

-Ahem. Je vois. Dit-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, ce qui accentua la perplexité de son vis-à-vis.

Après s'être légèrement massé la tempe et avoir bruyamment éclaircit sa gorge, il sonda en relevant la tête :

-… Et hum, je ne veux pas paraître trop curieux, mais… Où t'emmène-t-il ?

Le ton de l'Uchiha semblait calme et posé aux oreilles de l'Uzumaki, alors qu'en réalité, il était aussi lugubre et effroyable que le chuchotement du Diable. N'importe qui aurait tenté de fuir face à cette aura meurtrière, sauf Naruto, qui à cause de sa naïveté et son innocence incurables, était incapable de voir la curiosité malsaine qu'éprouvait le corbeau. Et c'est donc pour cela, qu'il lui répondit tout aussi naïvement :

-En fait, il m'emmène à l'expo _Hana no Rakuen _! Rétorqua Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux, s'agitant comme un enfant. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte ! Itachi est tellement gentil !

Sasuke tourna violement sa tête en direction du blond, les yeux écarquillés, sortant presque de leurs orbites. Naruto sursauta telle une vierge effarouchée qui venait d'assister au pire des adultères.

Le ténébreux planta ses encres dans les saphirs du jeune homme, faisant ce dernier pousser un couinement d'effroi.

Itachi ? Itachi Uchiha ? Son aîné ? Gentil ? Gentil ?! Vraiment ? « Mes couilles sur ton front, ouais ! » furent les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du brun. Alors comme ça, Itachi Uchiha, le Diable en personne, l'incarnation même de la fourberie, le maître de la sournoiserie par excellence, « le Mozart du sadisme », était **gentil **? Il y avait erreur sur la personne.

-Je… J'ai dit quelque chose de… mal ? Bredouilla Naruto en tremblant légèrement.

Sous cette voix frémissante et basse, l'Uchiha plissa légèrement les yeux, et radoucit son regard.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-il d'un ton doux, attendri par la mine inquiète du blond. Je… venais juste de me rappeler d'un truc…

**Best excuse ever.**

Si Itachi ou Kokoro avaient été présents, non seulement ils se seraient étalés de rire face à l'absurdité de cette réponse, mais en plus, ils auraient charrié l'Uchiha jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Rendons grâce à Dieu qui le préservât de cette horrible humiliation.

-Ah… Ok. Fit simplement Naruto qui n'était pas totalement convaincu.

Cependant, il préféra ne pas chercher plus loin.

-Bon… Eh bien, je vais y aller. Annonça Sasuke d'une voix éteinte, en ramassant son sac.

Naruto vit son homologue quitter la salle, sans aucun autre mot. Une fois seul, il se gratta le sommet de son crâne en murmurant :

-Il est bizarre, Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis dix-sept heures trente, Naruto était là, dans sa chambre, planté devant son miroir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un amoncellement de vêtements recouvrait entièrement le sol, ce qui mettait la pièce dans un désordre monstre. En fait, l'Uzumaki avait rendez-vous devant l'université à dix-huit heures trente, et ne savait toujours pas quoi mettre. Il allait quand même à l'expo Hana no Rakuen ! Il devait absolument bien s'habiller pour l'occasion ! Surtout qu'il allait être aux côtés d'Itachi. Pour le blond, Itachi était quelqu'un de classe, de raffiné et d'élégant, qui soignait toujours sa tenue. Et il n'avait pas tord. Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire tâche auprès de lui, après sa gentille invitation. Il posa brutalement ses genoux à terre, dans une complainte pleine de désespoir :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?!

A ce moment précis, on aurait pu confondre Naruto avec une jeune collégienne se posant encore des questions débiles sur l'amour, étant sur le point d'avoir son premier rendez-vous. Sa mère qui passait par hasard (ou pas) près de sa chambre, fut interpellée par le son de la voix désespérée de son fils.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Naruto ? Sonda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'elle vit le bazar pas possible que son fils avait mit dans sa chambre. Ses cheveux roux se levèrent dangereusement, tels des tentacules, dans une aura meurtrière.

-Naruto… Siffla-t-elle d'une voix assassine, tout en plantant ses prunelles grises dans les azurées du blond qui commençait à paniquer.

-A-attends maman ! Je… j'ai juste besoin de ton aide ! S'affola Naruto en secouant ses bras.

-Hein ? T'aider pour quoi ? Fit Kushina en penchant la tête.

-Ben…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bien. Le cours est terminé. Veuillez ranger vos affaires. Conclût Itachi en refermant son livre.

Alors que les élèves se levèrent, et qu'une bande d'hystériques en chaleur s'apprêtait à foncer sur lui, Itachi rangea prestement son sac, et quitta la salle aussitôt, sans plus de cérémonie. La journée avait enfin touché à sa fin, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver son blond pour se rendre avec lui à l'expo Hana no Rakuen. Il allait pouvoir s'attirer les bonnes grâces du jeune adulte, et même lui faire du rentre-dedans si possible. Il avait tout prévu. Il allait tout d'abord bien évidemment emmener Naruto faire le tour des différents jardins, prendre des photos avec lui, l'emmener voir un spectacle, et la cerise sur le gâteau l'emmener manger dans un des plus beaux restaurants de l'exposition. Son programme était absolument parfait, et il aurait tué quiconque aurait essayé de gâcher son si beau plan.

C'est donc en sifflotant qu'il rejoignit sa Ferrari noire qui l'attendait bien sagement sur le parking de l'université. Il balança son sac à l'arrière du véhicule, et s'assit souplement sur le siège conducteur avant de refermer la porte après son passage, et de démarrer.

Il affichait une moue neutre, bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, il était en pleine ébullition, et que son cœur battait la chamade. Ah, ce blond avait vraiment le don de perturber son esprit. Itachi s'était assuré qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup d'élèves lorsqu'il viendrait récupérer Naruto. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Alors qu'il était toujours planqué dans un angle du parking, à regarder peu à peu les élèves quitter le seuil de l'université, il aperçut sa muse.

Naruto se tenait adossé contre un mur, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, une expression guillerette et en même temps impatiente sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient gracieusement dans l'air, tels des fils d'or. Ses perles azurées étaient aussi claires qu'un ciel d'été, et semblaient animées par une sorte d'excitation. Un petit sourire étincelant faisait se mouvoir légèrement ses fines lèvres roses, pincées par ses incisives blanches. Rien que ça faisait totalement craquer Itachi. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait bien évidemment sa tenue. A ce moment précis, l'Uchiha s'était demandé si l'Uzumaki n'avait pas secrètement échafaudé un plan pour le mettre au bord du désir.

La tenue de Naruto se composait d'un léger blaser en coton bleu marine, qui encadrait parfaitement ses épaules carrés, et qui retombait sur ses reins. Ses manches étaient élégamment retroussées, ce qui laissait voir ses avant-bras bronzés si bien dessinés, et parfaitement musclés. Par-dessous sa veste, il était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc qui était étrangement moulant, et qui redessinait en quelque sorte les pectoraux biens esquissés du blond. Itachi cru s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Naruto se tourner, laissant apparaitre son fessier rond, et musclé, totalement épousé par un fin slim de couleur noire, terminant sa chute sur des vans de la même couleur que son blaser. Le brun aurait pu baver pendant des heures sur la délicieuse silhouette qu'affichait Naruto. Il aurait aussi très bien pu le balancer sans aucune douceur dans sa voiture, pour le pilonner comme un fou à l'intérieur. Franchement, si Itachi n'avait pas toute sa lucidité, il y aurait belle lurette que l'Uzumaki aurait perdu sa virginité.

Mais bon, vu que nous adorons faire perdre la tête aux Uchiha, nous allons tenir en laisse leur libido un peu trop animée, et préserver l'innocence du blond. Ce dernier, qui, poussé par son impatience, se dirigea vers le parking où il pensait trouver Itachi. Il avait vraiment hâte de partir, et était beaucoup trop excité pour attendre bien sagement. Voyant cela, le corbeau se mit à sourire. Lorsque le blond pénétra le parking, l'Uchiha klaxonna pour l'avertir, ce qui fit sursauter Naruto. Celui-ci failli sauter de joie lorsqu'il aperçut le brun qui le jaugeait d'une lueur douce et amusée à la fois.

-Itachi ! S'écria Naruto en se dirigeant vers le véhicule.

-Te voilà ! Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu, tu étais trop impatient, je présume ? Se moqua Itachi, la tête au dessus de la vitre.

Pour toute réponse le blond lui sourit avec entrain.

Itachi déverrouilla la porte gauche, permettant à l'Uzumaki d'entrer et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Ouah ! Je suis jamais monté dans une voiture aussi incroyable ! S'exclama Naruto en zieutant le véhicule de tous les côtés.

-Oh, et tu n'as pas fini d'être surpris, mon cher Naruto… Siffla Itachi en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil.

-Ah ? Hoqueta le blond d'une moue interloquée.

L'Uchiha ne préféra pas répondre, laissant le blond se questionner sur le déroulement de la soirée. Après tout, une surprise était une surprise…

XXXXXXXXXX

De son côté, Sasuke était rentré chez lui, furieux. Une colère froide possédait tout son esprit. Comment Itachi osait-il le devancer ? C'était **son **blond ! **Son **Naruto ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher ! C'était **sa** proie ! Il allait le regretter, foi d'Uchiha. Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon, sous l'œil intrigué de Mikoto qui tricotait tranquillement, assise sur son canapé, tandis que Fugaku fixait son fils d'un air agacé, tout en astiquant son katana. Quant à Kokoro, elle le regardait d'un air ennuyé, assise aux côtés de sa mère. Sasuke était parfois de mauvaise humeur pour rien, ce n'était pas grave. Enfin, si elle connaissait la raison de la colère de son frère, elle serait sûrement très intéressée par la situation.

Le brun poussa un grognement sonore témoignant de toute sa frustration et sa colère, ce qui énerva une bonne fois pour toute Fugaku, qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre son fils grogner depuis une heure.

-Assez, Sasuke ! Tonna Fugaku en posant brutalement son katana à terre. J'en ai marre de t'entendre grommeler depuis une heure ! On peut savoir ce qui te met encore de si mauvaise humeur ?

Le corbeau daigna relever les yeux vers son père, un air ennuyé sur le visage, qui disparu immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Fugaku le jauger d'un regard mauvais.

-Rien. Répondit-il d'une voix basse, pour ne pas laisser transparaître son irritation, et surtout pour que son ton ne semble pas trop insolent.

Fugaku croisa les bras, et renforça la dureté de son regard.

-Rien ? Vraiment ? Tu parles ! Ce ne serait pas encore une de tes disputes avec ton frère ?

Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Et merde. Ça sentait les réprimandes à plein nez. Même s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec lui, mais bon…

Kokoro avait tout comme son père aperçut le léger frisson de son frère. S'il était en colère contre Itachi… c'était que ça devait concerner le blond, non ?

-Je le savais… Soupira le chef Uchiha en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te disputer avec lui !? Je ne connais absolument pas le motif de ta dispute avec Itachi, mais sache que c'est ton aîné, et que tu lui dois un minimum de respect ! Enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! J'en ai marre d'avoir à hausser le ton avec vous deux ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Kokoro !

La concernée roula les yeux au plafond dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ta crise d'hystérie de la dernière soirée ! Non mais sérieusement, on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu nous as carrément détruit le miroir dans l'entrée ! Et ta chambre ? Tu te souviens comment tu as saccagé ta chambre ? Parce que c'est toi qui payes la déco, ici ?! Ma fille, je vais te dire une bonne chose…

Sentant un mal de crâne imminent arriver, Sasuke quitta prestement le salon pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, alors que sa sœur subissait à contrecœur la pluie de reproches de son père.

-Cet Itachi… Grogna Sasuke entre ses dents. Je jure qu'il va me le payer…

Le brun s'assit sur son lit pendant deux minutes pour cogiter. Comment allait-il pouvoir se venger ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, telle une illumination.

-Kokoro ! Interpella-t-il à haute voix sans pour autant bouger de son lit. Pour ce coup-là, il aurait besoin de son idiote de sœur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi et Naruto était arrivé devant le parking de l'exposition trente minutes plus tard. L'Uchiha se gara tranquillement avant d'inviter le blond à descendre en lui ouvrant la porte, tel un gentleman. Le blond sourît légèrement à cette attention.

Alors que nos deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers l'entrée, le blond se tortillait maladroitement les doigts, sous l'œil amusé d'Itachi.

-Eh bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Questionna-t-il.

-Bah en fait, je suis un peu stressé… Répondit le blond d'un sourire tremblant.

-Ah ?

-Mais t'inquiète ! C'est du bon stress ! J'ai juste super hâte de visiter cette expo ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

-Je vois. Constata Itachi en lui renvoyant un léger sourire.

Ils continuèrent à traverser le parking, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin l'entrée. L'exposition était gratuite, ils n'eurent donc pas à payer. Une gentille réceptionniste leur remit le plan de l'exposition, tout en leur souhaitant une très bonne visite. La carte indiquait l'emplacement des différents jardins. Par exemple, au Nord était exposé un jardin de style japonais, avec une sorte de maquette de temple, au Sud, un très long sentier dessiné par des cerisiers en pleine floraison, à l'Est, il y avait une exposition se prénommant le « paradis coloré » qui présentait une grande variété d'espèces florales, et enfin à l'Ouest, on pouvait trouver différentes exposition séparées en plusieurs branches représentations théâtrales, présentation de l'ikebana (art floral japonais), vente de kimonos, yukatas, restaurants, et plus encore.

-Alors ? Que veux-tu visiter en premier ? Questionna Itachi en se tournant vers Naruto.

-« Le paradis coloré ! » S'empressa de répondre le blond avec une joie apparente.

Sans même attendre quelconque réponse d'Itachi, il tira le bras de ce dernier pour se diriger à l'Est de l'exposition.

L'Uchiha s'amusa de l'empressement de Naruto. On aurait dit un enfant qui entre dans un magasin de jouet.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent donc dans le paradis coloré qui était à ciel ouvert. Il n'avait fait que deux pas à l'intérieur que Naruto était bouche bée.

Un éventail de fleurs aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'ouvrait devant le jeune blond, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Un chemin de verdure émeraude était dessiné au sol, se prolongeant dans le paysage qui dévoilait un très grand bassin aquatique que l'on ne pouvait distinguer au loin que par une petite tâche translucide. Un petit pont en bois se frayait timidement un chemin parmi l'imposante espèce de fleurs, et chevauchait un mince ruisseau qui s'écoulait tranquillement, laissant apparaître des petits poissons aux écailles argentées. Les ombres des pommiers et pruniers en fleur se dessinaient tranquillement au sol, tentant de l'emporter sur les rayons du soleil.

Le blond n'y tenait plus : Il délogea son portable de sa poche avec un zèle tout juste contrôlé, et mitrailla le paysage de partout en courant dans tous les sens.

-Naruto, attends ! Héla Itachi en riant, alors qu'il se mettait à la poursuite de la pile sur place.

-J'ai eu raison de charger mon portable au max ! S'enthousiasma Naruto alors qu'il photographiait la figure d'une femme jouant de la harpe, faite uniquement en orchidées roses et blanches.

-Oh, mais j'ai mieux si tu veux. Lui fit remarquer Itachi en fouillant dans son sac.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard. Itachi lui répondit en sortant un appareil photo noir métallique de son sac. L'Uzumaki en resta estomaqué.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais ce genre d'appareil ! Dit Naruto tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Itachi, et touchait l'objet de ses mains.

-Vraiment ? Fit Itachi d'un ton faussement innocent, un sourire sur le faciès.

Naruto était complètement fasciné par l'objet. Il avait toujours voulu s'acheter un appareil photo pareil, mais il n'avait pas les moyens. Il n'était pourtant pas pauvre. C'était juste ses parents qui refusaient de lui en acheter un, car il était assez grand pour travailler et gagner de l'argent par lui-même. Mais bon, en tout flemmard qu'était Naruto, vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas son propre appareil…

-Je… peux l'essayer ? Demanda timidement Naruto avec un air suppliant, auquel Itachi ne put résister. Il lui tendit l'objet sans broncher.

C'est avec un sourire nerveux que le blond tenait maladroitement l'appareil dans ses mains, ne sachant pas comment le positionner habilement. L'Uchiha coula un regard amusé vers l'Uzumaki, et décida de lui porter secours. Il se plaça derrière lui en collant lentement son torse contre ses omoplates, alors que le reste de son corps alla rejoindre le bas du dos et les fesses du blond, ce qui empourpra ce dernier d'embarras, tandis qu'Itachi jubilait. Il reposa ses mains sur les siennes, et le guida dans ses mouvements. Naruto rougit encore plus. Ses mains étaient vraiment douces et chaudes…

-Regarde, tu positionnes ta main droite en haut comme ceci, alors que tu entoures cette partie-là de ta main gauche… Susurra Itachi en effleurant les oreilles du blond avec ses lèvres.

Si c'était possible, Naruto aurait pu se transformer en tomate. La respiration chaude et régulière d'Itachi ne cessait de faire frémir son échine, et une sensation de brûlure grignotait peu à peu ses oreilles. Son cœur manquait de lâcher à tout moment tant il battait vite et fort. Mais il cru réellement perdre son souffle, lorsqu'Itachi insistait sur le rapprochement de son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Enfin, on aurait pu dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi perdre son souffle. Cependant, lorsque Naruto sentit une sorte de chaleur entourer son aine, qui commençait légèrement à picoter, il se posa quand même un paquet de question.

-Là, tu cadres… Continua Itachi d'une voix sensuelle, toujours en guidant les doigts du blond. Et là… « Clic ». Parfait.

Le ténébreux se retira du blond avec une lenteur calculée. Il voulait garder contact avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Naruto se recula brutalement en tremblant des lèvres. Sentant ses rougeurs l'envahir, il se gratta vivement la joue, comme si cela aurait ou avoir quelconque effet. Itachi le regarda, totalement amusé.

-Ah… M-merci, Itachi… Bredouilla le blond rouge pivoine.

Le rictus de l'Uchiha s'étira encore plus, ce qui laissa entrevoir ses dents bien rangées parfaitement blanches. Un rictus dés plus pervers, bien entendu.

-Mais de rien, mon cher Naruto ! Répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Ayant un peu reprit ses esprit, Naruto jeta un regard à la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Elle désignait un lit de cosmos rouge flamboyant, qui lui rappela la douce et longue chevelure de sa mère. Il se permit un petit rire à cette pensée.

-C'est fou comme ces cosmos ont la même couleur que les cheveux de ma mère ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il montrait la photo à Itachi qui s'approchait, curieux.

-Ta mère est rousse ? Demanda Itachi en détaillant la photo.

-Oui ! Et ses cheveux sont si longs !

-Ah ! Cela m'intéresserait que tu me parles un peu plus de tes… Il se coupa net dans sa phrase et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose le dérangeait sur la photo, c'était bizarre…

Derrière le lit de fleurs rouges, il y avait un petit mur de pensées blanches. Jusque là, tout était normal. Mais alors… que diable était ces deux tâches noires dans le décor ?

-Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sonda Naruto qui était légèrement perplexe devant la mine circonspecte qu'affichait le brun.

-Hm… rien. Objecta-t-il d'un ton absent alors qu'il prenait l'appareil dans ses mains en s'éloignant un peu, ce qui soutira un haussement de sourcil à Naruto.

Il s'assura que l'écran de l'appareil était hors de vue du blond, avant de véritablement de se concentrer dessus, et de zoomer au maximum.

Dieu du Ciel. Ce n'était pas possible. Là, sur l'écran de l'appareil, apparaissait le visage de ses deux abrutis de cadets. Sasuke et Kokoro, une expression assez meurtrière sur le visage, qui ne tarda pas à contaminer celui d'Itachi. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent dangereusement, alors que la pâleur de son teint grimpa en flèche. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur l'appareil, manquant même de le fissurer. Un rictus malsain et inquiétant déforma son visage. Inquiétant dans le vrai sens du terme. Inquiétant parce qu'il promettait mille douleurs, milles souffrances qu'il pourrait faire subir à ses cadets. Il pourrait par exemple… les pendre par les pieds sur un pont, au dessus d'une mer infestée de requin, les démembrer habilement, puis donner les morceaux de leurs corps à des loups, pour qu'on ne les retrouve jamais, les séquestrer dans une cave avec les pires pervers sexuels, ou encore les empoisonner. Tout simplement. C'était une mort plus lente, plus douloureuse, et personne ne le soupçonnerait…

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas plus le temps de cogiter sur les façons les plus atroces de donner la mort aux deux Uchiha, que ses derniers surgirent de leur cachette, surprenant Naruto qui s'exclama euphoriquement :

-Sasuke ! Kokoro-chan !

Les concernés lui répondirent par un sourire charmeur, en même temps qu'ils lançaient un regard sardonique au brun, qui manquait de se jeter sur les deux jeunes adultes pour les étouffer.

Il bouillonnait inférieurement. Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines qui gonflaient à une vitesse affolante. Il serra les dents jusqu'à s'endolorir les gencives, tandis que ses mains blanchissaient et manquaient de saigner tellement ses poings étaient serrés. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Un relent de colère froide s'empara de tout son être, faisant trembler le bout de ses pieds et battre son cœur la chamade. Jamais une telle envie de meurtre ne s'était prononcée chez lui.

Une incessante litanie « jevaislestuerjevaislestuerjevaislestuer » se répétait dans l'esprit du brun.

-Itachi ? Ça va ? S'enquit Naruto en secouant une main devant le visage crispé du corbeau. Corbeau qui dû mettre pas mal de temps à décontracter son visage, mais qui gardait toujours ce rictus malsain.

-Mais oui… Je vais… bien. Le rassura-t-il avec un rictus très peu convainquant.

Sasuke lui coula une œillade moqueuse.

-Vraiment ? On dirait pourtant que tu es malade, nii-san. Constata Sasuke d'un ton faussement inquiet, en insistant bien sur le « nii-san ».

Il savait parfaitement qu'Itachi n'aimait pas lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi. Ça sous-entendait toujours quelque chose d'ironique, ou alors Sasuke se payait sa tête. Ce qui était le cas. Ce qui ne tarda pas à accroître ses envies de meurtres. Il lança un regard assassin à son petit frère qui jubila à cet instant.

Kokoro, en bonne sadique qu'elle était, ne traîna pas à s'amuser de la situation, et donc à provoquer son frère.

-Non, Itachi, ne le nie pas ! Protesta-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Je suis sûre que tu es malade ! Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas ? Il faut préserver ta santé, nii-**chan** !

Et tout ça, lâché avec un rictus malsain, et un regard perfide.

Non mais il allait la tuer, cette femelle ! Depuis quand se permettait-elle de l'appeler « nii-chan », et de jouer aux petites sœurs inquiètes ?! Ah, il avait compris, ses abrutis de cadets cherchaient à le faire perdre contenance devant Naruto ! C'était ça ! Pour que, par la suite, ce dernier soit effrayé et ne l'approche plus ! Ouh, viles serpent hideux qu'étaient les deux Uchiha, osant rependre leurs paroles faussement inquiètes telles du venin…

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Un Uchiha ne laissait jamais apparaître ses émotions. Il devait garder contenance. Cependant, il devait absolument se débarrasser de son frère et de sa sœur, sinon son état mental ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Traduction : Il ligoterait Sasuke et Kokoro, les embarquerait dans sa voiture, puis irait se garer devant un fleuve bien profond, pour ensuite les y noyer.

-Je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien. Contra Itachi avec un sourire forcé. Puisque vous êtes là… (Il marqua une pause, et se gifla intérieurement) Pourquoi ne pas visiter l'expo ensemble, entre frère et sœur ? Continua-t-il d'un ton mystérieusement enjoué.

Kokoro et Sasuke le considérèrent quelques secondes d'un air intrigué, mais jouèrent le jeu.

-Oui, grand-frère ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Immonde symphonie qui maltraitait ses tympans, et qui fit frissonner son échine de dégoût… Non. Il devait se contrôler.

Les deux jeunes Uchiha n'en étaient que plus mauvaisement joyeux, ils avaient le privilège de gâcher la soirée de leur frère, sans que celui-ci ne puisse broncher ! Quel bonheur !

Dieu, qu'ils étaient naïfs. Ils connaissaient très mal leur frère. S'ils croyaient vraiment que celui-ci allait se laisser faire sans mot dire, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil.

Après tout, Itachi Uchiha n'était-il pas l'incarnation même de la fourberie ?

Sasuke et Kokoro s'éloignèrent d'Itachi pour aller rejoindre Naruto, et se mettre à discuter avec lui, prenant bien soin d'enrouler leurs bras autour des épaules du blond, sous l'œil assassin d'Itachi. Ils se dirigèrent vers une allée de mimosas. L'aîné Uchiha les laissa faire, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Il dégaina son portable de sa poche. Il composa brièvement un numéro, et attendit que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

Une voix suave et aigre se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs du téléphone.

-Eh bien, Itachi ! C'est bien rare que tu me contactes ! Que me vaut cet appel ?

-Orochimaru… J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

Le dénommé Orochimaru se rependit dans un rire gras.

-Un service ? Siffla-t-il. Quel genre de service ? Tu sais bien que je ne te rends jamais de banals services.

-Précisément. Sourît Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Les fleurs de tiaré sont vraiment belles ! S'enjoua Naruto alors qu'il photographiait un mur de ces fleurs blanches.

-Je suis bien d'accord, Naruto-kun ! Approuva Kokoro d'un ton niais.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien. A vrai dire, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas content de se retrouver aux côtés de Naruto, seulement… L'art, et tout ce qui allait avec n'était pas vraiment son fort. Lui aimait bouger, suer, se dégourdir. En gros, il aimait le sport. Perdre son temps dans des expositions comme celle-ci, ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses centres d'intérêt. Cependant, une petite idée lui vint à l'esprit :

-Hm, Naruto ?

-Ouais ? Répondit-il alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour admirer des pensées pourpres.

-Es-tu libre ce week-end ? Questionna l'Uchiha.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais t'emmener faire une séance d'essai d'aïkido dans mon dojo, le samedi. Tu serais d'accord ? A moins que tu n'aimes pas le sport…

La jeune brune lança un regard noir à son frère. Comment osait-il lui faire des avances sous son nez ?

Naruto se releva brutalement, et planta ses prunelles bleues pétillantes dans les encres de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu plaisantes ?! J'adore le sport ! Surtout la natation !

L'intérêt des deux Uchiha accrut aussitôt.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils commencèrent déjà à voir Naruto en maillot de bain, l'eau ruisselant sur sa magnifique peau halée qui dessinerait des arabesques sur son magnifique torse tonifié, qui terminerait sa course au niveau de son boxer et qui… hum. Laissons les Uchiha essuyer leur salive.

-Ouais ! Même qu'apparemment, c'est moi qui détiendrais le record de longueur dans l'université… J'étais même pas au courant, haha !

Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Alors comme ça, l'Uzumaki était le maître de la natation dans l'université, sans qu'il ne fût au courant ?! Il aurait pourtant donné cher pour voir le torse nu du blond !

-D'ailleurs, poursuivit le blond, vu qu'on est mercredi demain, ça vous dirait d'aller à la piscine l'aprèm ? Ce serait cool, non ?

Les pupilles des deux bruns se rétrécirent au possible. Non. Sérieux. L'Uzumaki venait-il bien de leur proposer de venir avec lui à la piscine ?! Sérieusement ?! Mais ils allaient être au bord du supplice s'ils le voyaient en maillot de bain ! Surtout Sasuke qui aurait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses hormones qui ne cessaient de manifester leur présence, ces temps-ci !

Ils acceptèrent d'un léger hochement de tête, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Naruto, qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir montrer ses talents aux Uchiha. Surtout à Sasuke vu que lui aussi aimait le sport.

-Ah, et je peux même demander à mon père de venir aussi. Ajouta le blond. Lui aussi est un friand de la natation.

-Ton père ? Répéta Kokoro.

Le père de Naruto ? A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Etait-il aussi beau que son fils ? Possédait-il lui les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ? Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Sasuke était tout aussi curieux… Il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, et marquer des points auprès du blond.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça distraitement, alors qu'il jetait des regards furtifs de partout, en tournoyant sur lui-même.

-Bah, il est où, Itachi ? Interrogea le blond en s'apercevant qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Kokoro et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard surpris. C'était vrai, ça ! Où était-il ?

-Il s'est peut-être perdu… Conclut Naruto d'un ton innocent.

S'être perdu ? Ce n'était absolument pas le genre d'Itachi qui possédait un sens aiguisé de l'orientation. Qui plus est, comment aurait-il pu se perdre alors que Naruto était là ? Oh non, il ne s'était sûrement pas perdu. Il était certainement en train d'échafauder un plan sournois, oui ! Les deux cadets en étaient certains. Les mystérieuses disparitions d'Itachi étaient toujours synonymes de problèmes. Ils en avaient fait les frais lorsqu'ils s'étaient mystérieusement retrouvés pendus par les pieds sur le lustre du salon, alors qu'ils avaient volés les derniers chocolats de leur frère, (Oui, Itachi était un fanatique du chocolat) et que ce dernier avait été précédemment introuvable dans toute la maison durant toute la journée.

Il était fortement déconseillé de provoquer Itachi sur le domaine de la sournoiserie, sous peine de représailles corsées. Dont ils allaient faire les frais dans quelques instants.

Quand on parle du loup, il montre sa queue. Itachi apparu derrière une allée de framboisier, et se dirigea vers le petit groupe, un faux sourire confus sur le visage.

-Itachi ! Où est-ce que t'étais passé ? S'écria Naruto en apercevant l'aîné se diriger vers eux.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et déclara d'un air faussement désolé :

-Ah, je suis vraiment confus, je me suis perdu ! C'est que c'est vraiment grand ici !

-Menteur ! S'écrièrent les deux cadets en leur for intérieur, tout en toisant Itachi d'un air méprisant.

-Naruto ! Pendant que je m'étais perdu, j'ai croisé une magnifique allée de narcisses blanches ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Que dirais-tu d'aller les photographier avec mon appareil ?

-Pour sûr, oui ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en rejoignant Itachi, ce dernier entoura ses épaules de son bras, sous l'œil hautain des deux cadets.

Itachi marchait d'un pas étrangement rapide, comme s'il cherchait à semer les deux parasites qui le flanquaient d'un pas décidé derrière. Enfin, ce n'était comme s'il cherchait à les semer, il voulait les semer ! Là ! Un virage ! Il tourna le plus rapidement possible, manquant même de faire trébucher le blond. Leurs deux silhouettes disparurent au profit d'un mur de rosier, que les deux jeunes Uchiha s'empressèrent de contourner. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps : deux mains glacées les saisirent par la nuque. Cette sensation froide et humide et désagréable… Ils l'avaient déjà ressentie… Ils se retournèrent lentement, en retenant leur souffle. Ils tombèrent sur deux perles jaunes, tranchées par une fente noire en plein milieu. Ils déglutirent.

-Orochimaru-san ? Murmurèrent-ils d'une voix horrifiée.

-Lui-même, mes chers enfants ! Alors, j'ai appris qu'on ne venait plus à mes cours de science, le week-end ? Et si je vous faisais une petite séance improvisée ? Kuhuhu…

Dans son langage, séance improvisée voulait dire mille tortures et mille souffrances.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Et voilà ! La photo est parfaite ! Fit Naruto alors qu'il contemplait l'écran de l'appareil. Il prend vraiment des photos de qualités ! Heureusement que tu l'avais dans ton sac, Itachi !

Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire entendu.

-Tiens ! Y a un truc que j'aimerais visiter ! Déclara Naruto en désignant la carte.

-Lequel ? S'enquit Itachi en s'approchant.

-Le sentier des cerisiers en fleurs qui se trouve au Sud. Ça doit être magnifique, je veux vraiment le voir !

-Alors, allons-y. Répondit Itachi avec un sourire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi et Naruto visitèrent pendant plus d'une heure l'allée des cerisiers, en prenant même des photos ensemble. Naruto était tellement distrait, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la mystérieuses disparition des deux autres Uchiha, au plus grand bonheur d'Itachi. Une fois tout le sentier visité, ils allèrent contempler le jardin de style japonais avec une maquette de temple au Nord, puis, pour terminer, ils allèrent voir une représentation théâtrale traditionnelle. Naruto s'était beaucoup amusé à regarder la pièce qui était vraiment comique. Itachi le couvait d'un regard attendri. Il était content que tout cela lui plaise. Mais ce n'était pas terminé il devait clôturer cette visite par le dîner dans un magnifique restaurant de l'exposition. Il misait tout là-dessus. C'était là où il espérait séduire un peu plus le blond.

C'est donc en prenant soin de choisir un restaurant qui possédait une magnifique décoration, que le brun invita Naruto à dîner. Le restaurant s'appelait « Le Suzaku (1) », et comme son nom l'indiquait, les mur étaient recouverts d'une splendide peinture vermillon, ornée d'oiseaux au long plumage dorée et écarlate. Des paravents en métal doré étaient répartis entre les tables, pour les plus intimistes. Le sol était en bois luisant et beige, qui produisait un son agréable lorsque l'on y faisait claquer son talon. Des branches de bambous étaient déposées çà et là aux côtés des tables en chêne. Des chaises en rotin noisette étaient rangées en dessous de ces dernières. Enfin, des lanternes japonaises étaient suspendues au plafond, laissant émaner de la lumière orange.

Une dame en kimono rouge et or, proposa aux deux jeunes adultes une table vers le fond, ingénieusement cachée par un grand paravent représentant le mythique Suzaku qui déployait ses ailes vermillon au dessus d'un océan de flammes écarlates.

L'emplacement était aussi très bien approprié, puisqu'à côté, il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une allée d'amaryllis flamboyants.

La servante les invita à s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle leur donnait le menu, et s'en allait par la suite accueillir d'autres clients.

-Ouah… La vue est époustouflante… Souffla Naruto, le cœur battant la chamade.

-N'est-ce pas ? Nous avons eut la chance d'être merveilleusement bien placé. (Ahem, même s'il avait réservé à l'avance, mais l'auteur va éviter de l'énoncer, si elle ne veut pas se faire tuer par Itachi. Ita : C'est bien, tu es raisonnable)

-En tout cas, quelle soirée ! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire. Tu m'emmènes faire le tour de toutes les expositions, et là, tu m'emmènes manger dans un des plus grands restaurants ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-En l'honneur de tes beaux yeux. Répondit Itachi avec un petit sourire en fixant intensément le blond, dont les joues se colorèrent à cette réponse.

-N-N'importe quoi ! Lança le blond en se frottant le nez, ce qui fit rire le brun.

Itachi allait sortir quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il consulta le menu. Naruto l'imita.

L'Uchiha choisit assez vite son repas, alors que Naruto était encore en train d'hésiter.

-Alors ? Que choisis-tu ?

-Hum… Bah en entrée je prends des sashimis avec des beignets de crevettes, mais pour le plat principal j'hésite… Je…

Il sembla trouver quelque chose. Son visage s'illumina, puis se renfrogna, pour enfin s'illuminer par la suite. Itachi gloussa doucement devant sa bouille enfantine.

-Ah ! Voilà ! Des ramens ! Je vais prendre des ramens. Fit Naruto en tapotant le menu du dos de sa main.

-Des… ramens ?

Itachi haussa un sourcil, totalement intrigué. Attendez, il l'invitait dans un des restaurants les plus raffinés qu'il avait pu trouver, et lui… il commandait des ramens… ? Non pas que ça l'énervait, non loin de là… Cela l'intriguait… et… l'amusait. Des ramens. Des ramens. Itachi parti dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

-Qu… hein ? Hoqueta Naruto en voyant l'Uchiha rire à gorge déployé.

Le blond fit les yeux ronds. Il avait déjà vu Itachi sourire ou glousser, mais **RIRE**… Non. Jamais.

Ça avait quelque chose de doux et de mélodieux. Une légère mélodie joviale qui caressait sensuellement l'air… Un rire vraiment séduisant et… sexy. Attendez, il venait de penser qu'Itachi avait un rire sexy ? Il se baffa mentalement, tandis qu'Itachi reprit contenance en se redressant, et en rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

-Ah… excuse-moi. Ça me paraissait tellement improbable… Fit Itachi en essuyant une larme qui perlait dans ses yeux.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent, et il détourna légèrement le visage.

Une jeune femme vint prendre commande.

Aucun des deux ne plaça un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur n'arrive avec l'entrée, et qu'un deuxième ne leur serve une bouteille de champagne et un pichet d'eau.

Itachi se mit à manger délicatement sa salade de chou blanc, tandis que Naruto engloutissait littéralement ses pauvres sashimis se sacrifiant en premier, pendant que les beignets de crevettes, attendaient avec appréhension d'être dévorés au bord de l'assiette.

Le brun lui lança un regard étonné. Naruto le remarqua et agita nerveusement la main.

-Ahah, je sais vraiment pas manger, pardon… S'excusa Naruto avec un sourire nerveux.

Itachi n'ajouta rien. Il avança tranquillement son doigt du visage du blond, qui vint mourir sur le coin de ses lèvres, et tout ça, sous l'œil intrigué de l'Uzumaki qui sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Il retira son index qui avait cueillit un morceau de saumon, pour ensuite le porter à sa langue mutine, qui lapa langoureusement le bout de poisson. Dans son geste, Itachi lança un regard plus que voluptueux au blond, qui s'empourpra directement, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait captivé par ce bout de chair rose qui se promenait méticuleusement sur le bout de son doigt, pour aller ensuite caresser dans un mouvement plus que sensuel la lèvre supérieure du brun.

Naruto déglutit bruyamment. Il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se renfler et chauffer petit à petit. Il y jeta un regard horrifié. Non… Il n'était pas en train de bander, ce n'était juste pas possible !

-Un problème, Naruto ? S'enquit Itachi avec un petit rictus malicieux, qui devinait ce qui était en train de se passer chez le blond.

-Heu… Rien ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre toujours aussi rouge.

Il fini de terminer son plat en silence, tout en évitant de croiser le regard perçant d'Itachi. Ce dernier s'en amusa, et continua de manger sa salade.

Ils mangèrent en silence.

Cependant, ce silence disparu bien vite au profit d'une discussion sur l'art qu'Itachi entreprit de commencer. Naruto se retrouva très vite intéressé. Ils discutaillèrent joyeusement pendant plus d'une heure, et quittèrent le restaurant le sourire aux lèvres.

La nuit commençait à lentement tomber, et le soleil n'était plus qu'une petite tâche rouge, tentant désespérément d'envahir le ciel marine de ses rayons écarlates, rappelant les ailes du Suzaku.

Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la voiture, ils regardèrent toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises ensemble. En s'asseyant sur le siège de gauche, Naruto questionna Itachi :

-Dis… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ?

Le corbeau le considéra quelques instant, puis lui sourit tendrement.

-Rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Naruto se redressa brutalement.

-Rien ? Comment ça rien ?! Après tout ça je te dois bien quelque chose, non ?

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je veux en échange, c'est que tu me dises que cette journée t'a plu.

Le blond le fixa étrangement, une petite lueur circonspecte dans le regard. Cependant, sous le regard doux d'Itachi, son visage s'illumina, et il répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Cette journée avec toi était vraiment géniale, Itachi. Merci beaucoup.

Itachi était décidément vraiment attendri devant l'expression du blond, et son sourire. Il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale.

-Mais de rien. Finit-il par répondre, toujours en fixant intensément le blond dans les yeux.

-J'espère qu'on s'en refera une !

-Naturellement.

C'est sur la fin de cette conversation, que Naruto se cala confortablement dans son siège, et qu'Itachi démarra sa voiture. Un silence tranquille et apaisant s'était installé dans la voiture. Naruto s'était doucement endormi, alors qu'Itachi était concentré sur la route qui s'étendait devant lui. A un feu rouge, il tourna la tête vers le blond, et contempla sa bouille endormie.

Dieu, qu'il était adorable avec ses fils d'or qui lui recouvraient modestement ses yeux fins. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître sa petite langue rose et timide. Ses muscles étaient totalement décontractés, et bougeaient au rythme de la respiration du blond. Un vrai ange.

-Hm… Finalement, je pense qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi en échange, mon cher Naruto… Susurra Itachi d'une voix douce et chaude.

Il se pencha doucement vers le visage du blond, et effleura du bout des doigts sa peau halée. Bon sang, qu'elle était douce… Il contempla sa fines lèvres roses, parfaitement dessinées, légèrement humides, qui semblaient quémander quelque chose…

Comprenant cette demande muette, Itachi inclina légèrement son visage vers celui du blond, et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi chaudes et douces que du velours. Il passa lentement une main dans ses délicats cheveux blonds aussi soyeux que la fourrure d'un chiot. Naruto frissonna inconsciemment. Il poussa un petit souffle de bien-être.

Itachi rompit doucement le contact avec regret, se délectant encore de cette douceur et de cette chaleur. Il quitta peu à peu le monde de la légèreté, pour reprendre le volant de sa voiture, et se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres, comme pour garder encore le goût si sucré qu'avait celles de Naruto.

-Quel délice… Encore plus savoureux que de la cannelle…

* * *

**(1) Suzaku: Oiseau vermillon du Sud, un des quatre Dieux animaux des légendes chinoises.**

**Moi : OUH PUTAIN ! *Evite une tronçonneuse d'une fan acharnée de SasuNaru***

**Koko : ...**

**Sasu : …**

**Moi : Z'avez quoi à me fixer comme ça ?! Aidez-moi ! Q.Q**

**Koko : Comment se fait-il… qu'Itachi embrasse Naruto…**

**Sasu : … Avant moi ?! **

**Koko : Comment ça : avant toi ?**

**Sasu : La ferme ! Je vais la butter ! *prépare un chidori***

**Moi : Eh mais attends, c'est une fic UA ! D'où ça sort, ça ?!**

**Sasu : TA GUEEEEEULE ! *saute sur elle***

**Moi : Kyaaaaah ! Orochimaru-san ! Au secours ! Q_Q**

**Orochi : Oh, on m'appelle ? *w***

**Sasu : … ! *cesse tous ses mouvements***

**Koko : *cesse aussi tous ses mouvements alors qu'elle ramassait une hache* **

**Orochi : *-* Je vois que tous les enfants sont au complet… Qui veut venir dans ma cave ? *pedobear spotted* **

**Sasu et Koko : O_O NAAAAAAAAAAN ! *partent en courant***

**Orochi : ô_ô Bah pourquoi ils s'enfuient ? J'ai fait de délicieux takoyaki dans ma cave !**

**Moi : °Q° Oh ! J'en veux !**

**Orochi : Mais bien sûr, Blue-san n.n *tend une brochette***

**Ita : … *_* Blue… Je crois que je vais te construire un autel et te vénérer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !**

**Moi : Meuh non ! Contente-toi juste de nous violer Naruto, ça suffira ! *w***

**Ita : Alors là, y a aucun souci, fais moi confiance !**

**Moi : Hihihi… èwé**

**Bon, je me couche à plat ventre, les fans de SasuNaru, mais j'avais relu mes chapitres d et je trouvais que Sasuke avait vraiment de l'avance sur Itachi, et vu que mon côté « ItaNaru powaaaaaa » a repris le dessus, bah j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, quoi… Mais en tout cas j'espère me rattraper avec le prochain chapitre qui concernera Naruto à la piscine avec Minato ! *clin d'œil à Gaya-san* En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ! (si je suis pas trop occupée à la préparation de mon cosplay pour la Japan expo… j'y vais le jeudi et le samedi ! ^-^****)**

**Et si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, ce serait sympa, j'en ai de moins en moins, c'est un peu décourageant! ^^'**

**Kicyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~~~~ :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Il était vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq lorsqu'Itachi déposa Naruto pile devant chez lui. Ce dernier le remercia chaudement, avant de lui informer que demain après-midi, il serait à la piscine avec son père, et de lui demander s'il voulait bien se joindre à eux. Sans aucun doute, le corbeau accepta sans même hésiter. Il bavait intérieurement à l'idée de voir le torse nu et hâlé du blond. Quinze minutes plus tard, Itachi arriva chez lui en sifflotant tranquillement. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de clôturer sa soirée par un bon bain chaud, et de voir ses cadets… complètement amorphes. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'Orochimaru avait pu leur faire, mais quand il s'agissait de « punition », cet homme-là était poussé par un élan de créativité et d'imagination stupéfiant.

Nul doute qu'il pouvait être très inventif, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir. Il se gara tranquillement dans le spacieux garage de la villa, descendit de sa voiture en fredonnant, et finit par pénétrer dans sa maison. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, que des gémissements étranges vinrent atteindre son oreille. Perplexe, il traversa l'entrée pour se diriger vers le salon, d'où les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Itachi faillit laisser échapper un lourd éclat de rire, lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux cadets, allongés au sol comme deux baleines échouées au bord de la mer, tremblants comme des feuilles, et suants à grosses gouttes.

Mikoto était agenouillé à leurs côtés, totalement désemparée. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire face aux corps agonisants de ses deux enfants.

-Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, que vous est-il arrivé, enfin ?! S'affola-t-elle en voyant les deux Uchiha sursauter brusquement.

-Il… Il s'est… frotté à moi… avec ses putains de jambes velues… Marmonna Kokoro, les lèvres gercées et les yeux révulsés.

L'inquiétude de Mikoto s'accrût.

-Hein ? Qui s'est frotté à toi… ? Où ?! Répond !

Malheureusement, sa fille ne pouvait plus répondre : un lourd sanglot s'était emparé d'elle. Totalement hébétée, la maman Uchiha reporta son regard sur son cadet. Ce dernier était tout aussi mal en point il était sujet à de nombreux soubresauts, ses pupilles étaient rétrécies au maximum, et une épaisse couche de sueur recouvrait son visage, qui avait étonnement pâli.

-Sa-Sasuke, tenta-t-elle, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que…

-Ce… ce serpent vicelard… Bégaya-t-il alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Il nous… il nous a…

-Il vous a… ? Continua Mikoto en posant une serviette fraîche sur le front de son fils.

-… IL NOUS A EMMENÉS DANS UN PUTAIN DE BAR TRAVESTI ! S'écria le brun d'un ton horrifié en se relevant soudainement.

-Qu… ?! S'étrangla la mère.

Sasuke fit face à la jeune femme, et lui montra les nombreuses tâches de rouges à lèvres sur sa nuque.

-Regarde ça, maman ! Ils ont failli me violer ! S'indigna le brun d'une voix digne d'une jeune pucelle hystérique.

Mikoto blêmit soudainement, et s'écroula au sol. Seulement, les deux jeunes Uchiha étaient tant traumatisés, qu'ils n'avaient pas la force de se préoccuper de leur pauvre mère.

Amusé par la situation, Itachi se mit à doucement glousser, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à ses deux cadets qui relevèrent soudainement la tête, et commencèrent à jauger leur frère d'un regard massacrant.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Avouez que vous avez aimé cette petite balade avec Orochimaru, non ? Claironna-t-il avec un large sourire scotché au visage.

-…

Ils se contentèrent de renforcer la dureté de leur regard. Itachi haussa les épaules, et prit un air innocent.

-Bah quoi ? Vous n'avez pas aimé mon petit cadeau ? Gloussa-t-il. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'Orochimaru a donné le meilleur de lui-même pour vous satisfaire.

« Le meilleur de lui-même pour vous torturer » aurait été plus juste, mais les deux jeunes Uchiha ne se dérangèrent pas à le corriger. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était… Etrangler leur connard de frère, jeter son pauvre corps dans une déchetterie puis le brûler par la suite. Kokoro, la plus dangereuse des trois, fit lentement craquer les os de ses doigts, et planta ses orbes obsidiennes dans celles de son aîné. Un regard froid et pétrifiant.

-Tu sais, Itachi… siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement de son frère. Tout fini par se payer…

Nullement effrayé, Itachi se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

-Petite sœur… Tes intimidations ne marchent pas sur moi, et tu le sais. Persifla Itachi.

-Ne te crois pas supérieur à nous, parce que tu es riche, Itachi. Avertît Sasuke. Combien as-tu donné à cet enfoiré pour qu'il vienne nous pourrir la vie ?

Son aîné arrangea une mèche de cheveux avant de répondre.

-Je ne lui ai rien donné, Orochimaru est un ami de longue date, c'est donc pour ça qu'il me rend toujours des « services » avec plaisir, et inversement pour moi. Et puis, croyez-moi, quelqu'un peut être très pauvre, et très sournois à la fois. Ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, qui menait au couloir, et sortit son portable de sa poche, puis désigna l'écran à ses cadets.

-Au fait, regardez la jolie photo de vous qu'Orochimaru a eut la gentillesse de m'envoyer ! S'exclama-t-il d'une euphorie malsaine.

Ces derniers n'eurent même pas le temps de grommeler, qu'ils pâlirent immédiatement. Ils reculèrent lentement, et restèrent immobiles, la bouche bée. Ils s'évanouirent quelques temps après, rejoignant leur mère aux pays des songes.

Itachi rangea tranquillement son portable dans ses poches, et partit en direction de sa chambre comme si de rien était, et se mit à fredonner.

-Ah… La photo des trois travestis en train de déshabiller ces deux abrutis est vraiment de bonne qualité… Siffla-t-il avec un rictus amusé collé aux lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que la nuit s'était difficilement écoulée pour Itachi (pas pour les autres Uchiha qui étaient toujours plongés dans leur « coma »), le jour avait finalement réussi à prendre le dessus. La matinée était à peine terminée, que le soleil en était à son zénith. Il n'était pourtant que midi… Cette chaleur soudaine ne dérangeait absolument pas nos deux blonds préférés, Naruto et son père Minato. Ils étaient d'ailleurs dans l'entrée, en train de faire le compte-rendu de tout ce qu'ils allaient emmener à la piscine.

-Naruto ? Tu as bien tout pris, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Minato.

-Ouais ! Répondit Naruto.

-Les bentos, les serviettes, les-

-Oui papa, j'ai tout pris, je te dis ! Insista le blond en soupirant.

-Bon, alors on peut y aller !

-Yup !

Le père et le fils ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la maison sous l'œil bienveillant de Kushina qui les salua joyeusement, en leur souhaitant de bien s'amuser.

La piscine où laquelle le jeune Uzumaki s'entraînait assez souvent était à 15 minutes de chez lui à pied. C'était également là qu'il allait aux cours de natation avec son lycée, et qu'il faisait baver plusieurs filles et garçons par la même occasion. Quant à Minato, il venait assez rarement admirer son fils lors de ses entrainements, mais malgré cela, il faisait toujours tout pour être présent à ses compétions. Et lorsque le blond plus âgé était là, il créait l'hystérie la plus totale chez les jeunes filles. Comme si son fils torse nu ne suffisait pas à faire jubiler les jeunes demoiselles… Enfin avoir deux bombes blondes dans un même endroit ne pouvait qu'entraîner ce genre de réaction. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir les deux Namikaze nageant seuls dans le bassin privé de la mairie de Konoha. Nul doute que plusieurs cas de soudaines hémorragies nasales seraient signalés auprès des pompiers…

-Alors, fiston, fit Minato tandis qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, tu as invité tes amis à la piscine ?

-Oui ! Répondit énergiquement Naruto. Ils seront trois. J'ai hâte qu'on se réunisse pour que vous voyiez mes progrès !

Le maire frotta tendrement les épis blonds de son fils.

-Moi aussi j'ai très hâte, fiston ! Je suis sûr que tu m'étonneras encore, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune rougît adorablement.

-Evidemment ! Sourît-il.

-Alors dépêchons-nous alors ! Proposa le père en accélérant le pas.

-Eh, attends ! On est pas pressé non plus !

Faisant fi de ce que venait de dire son fils, Minato se mit à courir, étalant largement la distance entre lui et son fils. Ce dernier, ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi son père se mettait à courir comme un dératé, puis un sourire moqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se mette à la poursuite du Namikaze en s'écriant :

-Papa, t'es vraiment qu'un gamin ! T'as quel âge pour essayer de faire la course avec, moi ?

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire ce que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola le blond. En tout cas, je te trouve bien ramolli, fiston !

-Pff ! Jamais de la vie ! Lança Naruto alors qu'il tapait un sprint monumental qui aurait pu rendre vert de jalousie un sprinteur olympique.

Le chemin fut ponctué de rires, de taquineries, et de bruits de pas. Tantôt le fils dépassait son père, tantôt le père dépassait le fils. Les quelques passants qui se promenaient par là, regardait ce spectacle d'un air hébété, et de soupirer que le maire était vraiment un éternel gamin.

Une fois arrivé devant la piscine municipale, les deux blonds prirent un temps de pause, pour souffler tranquillement, tant ils étaient harassés par leur course. Ils s'étaient tranquillement accoudés sur le dossier d'un banc qui était installé près du seuil de l'établissement. Ayant repris une respiration à peu près normale, Naruto se redressa en s'étirant, et jeta des petits coups d'œil autour de lui. Il semblait étonné.

-Hmm, c'est bizarre, ils ne sont toujours pas là…

-Ah, tes amis ? Peut-être sont-ils à l'intérieur ? On ferait mieux de rentrer. Conseilla Minato.

Naruto acquiesça et suivit son père qui pénétra le premier dans l'enceinte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Crétin.

-Idiote.

-Enfoiré.

-Salope.

-Connard.

-Fin de série.

-Je t'emmerde, bâtard !

-Si t'as le temps de m'emmerder, t'as le temps d'aller retourner baiser avec tes thons !

-Mais vas te faire foutre ! Je vais te cogner, sérieux !

-Elle fait de l'humour, en plus…

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Tonna Itachi d'une voix autoritaire qui les calma immédiatement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois Uchiha qui attendaient tranquillement dans le hall de la piscine. Enfin, tranquillement n'était pas le mot. Ils attendaient désespérément, impatiemment, nerveusement l'arrivée des deux blonds qui décidément se faisaient désirer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait le père de Naruto. Vu comment était le fils, le père ne pouvait être qu'un beau spécimen. Ils étaient quand même assez proches de la vérité.

Un petit gloussement discret attira l'attention des trois Uchiha qui tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'origine de ce bruit. Ils remarquèrent en premier Naruto qui avait un sourire étincelant collé aux lèvres, le rendant encore plus craquant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Le hall est assez grand, est-ce qu'on va les… Ah ! Les voilà ! Salut, vous trois ! S'exclama Naruto qui venait de remarquer la fratrie.

-Ah, te voici, Naruto-kun ! Fit Kokoro en s'approchant du blond. Comment vas-tu ?

-T'inquiète, ça va super ! Mon père est la en plus. (Il se retourna et reprit) Bah alors, papa, tu te dépêches ?

-Excuse-moi, j'avais fait tomber un des sacs… Répondit le père en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il releva par la suite la tête vers les Uchiha qui s'étaient totalement figés.

-Oh… Bonjour ! Vous devez être les amis de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire des PLUS charmeurs.

Dieu tout puissant. Ce n'était pas possible. Devant la fratrie, venait d'apparaître un des plus beau spécimen sur lequel ils n'aient jamais posé les yeux -après Naruto-. Un grand blond, d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingts cinq ou plus, avec un parfait visage d'ange se dessinait devant eux. Ils regardèrent détails par détails Minato, sans pouvoir placer aucun mot. D'abord, son visage, fin, ovale, et qui se terminait sur un large menton, encadré par d'éclatants cheveux blonds. Bon. Là, on n'en était pas encore au stade de la beauté angélique, mais on commençait quand même à s'en rapprocher un peu. Mais pas encore. Passons aux détails plus précis de son visage. Son front était haut et lisse, sans aucun défaut présent dessus. De fins sourcils droits surmontaient ses magnifiques yeux en amandes, renfermant… Deux sublimes perles azurées qui semblaient animées par une sorte de jovialité, et d'espièglerie, mais qui contenait en même temps une certaine sorte de fermeté et de sérieux. Ses prunelles étaient certes légèrement plus foncées que celles de son fils, mais cela n'empêchait pas de pouvoir se noyer dans ces bassins aigue-marine.

Les trois bruns en étaient estomaqués.

Ensuite, sur son visage, se dessinait tranquillement un nez fin et retroussé, qui précédait la descente de deux paires de lèvres minces et roses, qui s'étiraient très légèrement vers l'avant, qui laissait apparaître dans un sourire angélique, les dents blanches et parfaitement rangées de Minato. Waouh. Là on pouvait sérieusement commencer à parler de beauté angélique, et apparemment, on commençait à fortement se rapprocher de la beauté divine.

Sentant qu'ils allaient perdre la tête, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur le corps à la fois élancé et robuste du chef Namikaze. Encore heureux qu'il ait ses vêtements, sinon, trois cas d'évanouissements soudains auraient été annoncés.

-Bah, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Interrogea Naruto, inquiet, qui se demandait pourquoi les Uchiha ne disaient mot depuis deux minutes, les prunelles noires plantées dans les lagons bleus de Minato, qui souriaient toujours aussi innocemment.

Sasuke se reprit le premier, se disant que ce n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha d'être aussi dépassé par les événements. Il se doutait bien que le père de Naruto n'était et ne pouvait pas être moche, mais là, ça dépassait toute son imagination. Le corbeau s'avança vers lui, et tendit sa main légèrement tremblante en direction du père.

-En-enchanté… Je suis Sasuke Uchiha. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Il s'était présenté d'une voix à peine audible et frémissante. Le sourire de Minato s'agrandit encore plus.

-Enchanté, Sasuke ! Moi, c'est Minato. Je suis content de te rencontrer ! Répondit-il joyeusement.

Il resserra tendrement l'étreinte autour de la main de Sasuke, qui était totalement perturbé.

Seigneur, que sa main était douce… Le brun défit lentement sa main de celle du Namikaze, et recula, toujours avec cette même lenteur.

Vint au tour d'Itachi de se présenter, qui avait quand même reprit un peu plus de lucidité que son jeune frère.

Il adressa un léger sourire au grand blond, qui ce dernier, lui répondit par son fameux sourire Colgate. Itachi se sentit complètement défaillir de l'intérieur, d'autant plus que son vis-à-vis avait directement planté son regard dans le sien. Non mais attendez… Itachi, défaillir ? C'était possible de faire défaillir Itachi Uchiha ? Non, bien sûr que non, auraient répondu les nombreuses personnes qui le connaissait. Ces mêmes personnes auraient sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant le grand aîné Uchiha totalement perdu devant une simple personne…

Quant à Kokoro, il était inutile de cacher qu'elle avait rougit comme une pivoine lorsque le Namikaze, lui avait non seulement sourit, mais aussi lorsqu'il lui avait aussi dit qu'elle était très mignonne, et qu'elle pouvait venir chez lui pour faire ses devoirs avec Naruto quand ça lui plaisait. Nul doute que les deux autres Uchiha étaient devenus verts de jalousie, à l'idée que Minato donne l'autorisation à leur cadette de se rendre chez lui, pour être avec** leur **Naruto, plutôt que ce soit eux, qui s'y invite à sa place.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, déclara Minato, allons payer nos places, pour ensuite aller nous changer ! J'ai hâte de faire trempette dans l'eau !

Naruto acquiesça dynamiquement, tandis que les trois autres se contentèrent d'hocher calmement, étrangement silencieux.

Arrivés au guichet, ils payèrent leurs places, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, clés de casier en main, que leur avait données le guichetier avant de s'occuper d'autres personnes. Minato et Naruto partageaient tous les deux une cabine, au plus grand désespoir de Sasuke et Itachi qui auraient tué un saint pour voir les deux blonds se déshabiller. Kokoro s'en fichait, c'était une fille, elle ne pouvait naturellement pas les voir se déshabiller. Enfin, même si elle n'aurait pas été contre un petit coup d'œil indiscret.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière s'était prestement enfermée dans sa cabine, son sac de piscine en main. Elle s'agenouilla au sol, et fouilla dedans, un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres. Elle en sortit un bikini noir assez simple, qui faisait effet « push-up ». Sa poitrine déjà généreuse, ne pourrait qu'être mise en valeur, et la petite culotte qui composait le bikini, moulerait parfaitement son fessier bien rond. Elle n'en doutait absolument pas, cela ferait totalement perdre la tête à Naruto. Personne, absolument personne n'avait encore pu résister à son physique généreux, et le blondinet ne ferait pas exception à la règle, elle en était certaine.

-Kufufu… L'heure du jeu de la séduction a sonné, prépare-toi, Naruto-kun… Gloussa-t-elle pendant qu'elle déboutonnait tranquillement sa chemise.

Du côté de ses frères, une bataille de regard haineux se prolongeait. Ils avaient malheureusement dû partager leur cabine, puisque le guichetier ne leur avait donné qu'une seule clé. Pff. Pauvre incompétent pas foutu de faire son travail correctement, pensaient les deux Uchiha.

Aujourd'hui était une occasion en or de se mettre le père Namikaze dans la poche, et de draguer le blond une bonne fois pour toute, en mettant leur physique en valeur. Ils ne devaient absolument pas échouer. Evidemment, ils avaient confiance en eux, ils savaient pertinemment que leur plastique parfaite faisaient baver, jubiler, s'extasier, s'évanouir de nombreuses filles et de nombreux garçons, et qu'ils arrivaient même à en jouer pour atteindre leur fin. Seulement, ils se disaient que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple. Quelque chose gênait la conquête du blond… Qu'est-ce que c'était… Ah oui… C'était vrai… Ils se gênaient eux-mêmes. Il était totalement inconcevable pour les deux Uchiha de batailler à deux pour avoir le blond, ni même d'avoir à se le partager.

Voilà donc pourquoi ils se regardaient aussi hargneusement.

Songeant que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant trois heures, les deux corbeaux décidèrent de se changer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant que les Uchiha se changeaient, Naruto et Minato étaient déjà prêt à plonger dans l'eau. Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour sortir, mais fût interpellé par son père.

-Attends ! Tu te rends directement au grand bassin ?

-Yup ! Rétorqua Naruto. En plus, c'est à ciel ouvert, et vu comment les rayons du soleil tapent, j'ai pas envie de rester à l'air libre plus longtemps.

-Très bien, vas-y, j'emmènerais par la suite les bentos pour que nous puissions manger tranquillement après.

-Okay ! Va falloir que t'attendes les autres, par contre !

-Aucun souci. A tout de suite. Sourît Minato.

Naruto quitta pour de bon la cabine, passa à la douche pour totalement se désinfecter, et en sortit pour se diriger vers les bassins à ciel ouvert. Habituellement, l'établissement se chargeait de refermer le toit, mais vu qu'il faisait exceptionnellement chaud ces temps-ci, le directeur de la piscine avait décidé de l'ouvrir, pour laisser les gens profiter des agréables rayons du soleil, tout en pique-niquant sur les terrasses d'herbes aménagées non-loin des bords des bassins, ou en faisant une petite pause bronzage, tout simplement.

Malgré ces petites attentions bien satisfaisantes, Naruto n'était intéressé que par une chose : l'eau. C'était son élément, il ne se sentait vraiment lui-même que dans l'eau. Il avait la possibilité de flotter, de faire des acrobaties, de plonger, et tout ça, sans se faire mal. Il aimait beaucoup le bruit sourd de l'eau, qui se produisait lorsqu'il mouvait ses bras à l'intérieur, la douce et épaisse couche d'écume qui s'échappait de ses bras et de ses pieds, les bulles d'air belles et translucides qui s'enfuyaient de son nez lorsqu'il expirait. Mais ce que l'Uzumaki adorait par-dessus tout dans l'eau, c'était pouvoir admirer les rayons du soleil qui passaient timidement à travers le miroir aquatique.

Des dessins lumineux se formaient au rythme des mouvements de l'eau, et venait par la suite s'inscrire sur sa peau, formant presque des esquisses fantastiques. Il aimait tout autant lorsqu'il pleuvait, et que les gouttes de pluie faisaient des clapotis mélodieux sur le lit d'onde. C'était tout aussi amusant d'être dans l'eau, et d'observer de l'intérieur les petites gouttes fouetter tranquillement la surface.

N'y tenant plus, le blond se rapprocha du plus grand bassin à pas rapides mais mesurés, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux sept plongeoirs alignés, et opta pour le cinquième. Alors qu'il grimpait sur le plongeoir, plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà installées sur les bords, pour voir l'Uzumaki se jeter à l'eau. Les fréquents visiteurs de la piscine connaissaient déjà Naruto, comme dit précédemment, et admiraient toujours le blondinet faire des longueurs pour l'entraînement ou l'amusement.

Un maître nageur qu'il connaissait assez bien lui lança :

-Oh, te revoilà, Naruto ! Tu es encore venu dépasser ton record ?

-Non, pas tout de suite ! Là, c'est juste pour le fun ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-De toute façon, fit un autre maître, même quand tu t'amuses, tu vas incroyablement vite !

-Haha ! N'exagérez pas ! Rigola-t-il en rougissant.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il se mit en position, et plongea. Gracieusement. Élégamment. Ses mains jointes fendirent l'onde sans aucun bruit, suivit ensuite de son corps qui y pénétra dans un grand bruit. Pas le genre de grand bruit dérangeant et agaçant, mais plutôt mélodieux et agréable à l'écoute. Une fois immergé, l'eau se fit un plaisir de l'enrouler dans ses bras aqueux dans une tendre caresse. Il commença à mouvoir ses bras et ses jambes, se régalant toujours de ce bruit sourd et lourd. Un léger voile d'écume blanche entoura les membres du blond, tandis qu'il avançait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé dans l'onde. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se mit même à sourire bêtement dans l'eau, comme un enfant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Minato eut fini de se changer, il rassembla tranquillement ses affaires, et sortit de sa cabine en sifflotant. Il décida de se diriger vers celle des Uchiha. Il frappa légèrement, et claironna :

-Alors, les garçons, vous êtes prêts ? (Il se tourna ensuite vers celle de la jeune fille) Et toi, Kokoro ?

-Hn. Répondirent les deux frères.

-O-oui. Bégaya Kokoro timidement.

Sasuke et Itachi sortirent tous les deux en premier, non sans se jeter des regards hargneux, qui disparurent immédiatement… A la vue de Minato. En. Boxer. Blanc. Ils se figèrent totalement, la bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Arrêt sur image. Alors là… C'était… Wa… Waouh… Oh… Etaient-ils… En train de divaguer, ou s'était réellement Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto, qui était là, ici, juste devant eux, en boxer blanc ?! Dieu tout puissant, ce n'était pas une blague ?!

Kokoro sortit peu de temps après, et fut tout aussi statufiée que ses frères.

Alors que tout à l'heure, Minato n'était considéré que comme une beauté angélique, là, c'était une beauté divine qui se présentait devant eux ! Son corps avait-il été façonné par des anges ?! Mais enfin, il suffisait de regarder ! Ses épaules étaient larges et carrées, précédant des bras musclés et robustes. Son torse était ample et tonifié, dévoilant des pectoraux saillants, qui brillaient sous la peau hâlée. Ses abdominaux étaient tellement bien sculptés, et si bien esquissé, que l'on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait prit un crayon parfaitement bien taillé, et s'était minutieusement appliqué à dessiner chaque courbe de ses muscles avec précision. Les yeux des bruns s'attardèrent sur les hanches très légèrement creusées du blond, avant de regarder son boxer qui… NON ! NON ! Ne surtout pas s'attarder sur ce « point-là, » il s'agissait quand même du père de Naruto, c'était un jeune homme marié, il ne fallait pas fantasmer sur « ça » ce n'était pas bien ! Cependant, cela ne les empêcha pas de laisser dériver leur regard sur ses jambes puissantes et bien droites.

Ils se reprirent de justesse au moment où Minato s'adressa à eux.

-Vu que nous sommes prêts, allons rejoindre Naruto. Il est déjà rentré dans le grand bassin !

A l'entente de cette phrase, les prunelles obsidienne des Uchiha (surtout des deux frères) brillèrent soudainement. Hum, si Naruto était dans le bassin, ça voulait dire qu'il était déjà prêt. Donc. Bassin égal à déjà prêt, déjà prêt égal à en boxer, en boxer égal à eau ruisselant sur son corps, eau ruisselant sur son corps égal à **super bandant** ?! Plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Sasuke et Itachi foncèrent vers les douches, se contentant à peine d'un jet d'eau pour s'humidifier le corps, et prirent la direction du grand bassin suivis très largement de Kokoro qui venait de détaler comme une folle, sous l'œil intrigué du Namikaze.

-Oh ? Eux aussi, ils ont hâte de se baigner ? S'interrogea Minato d'un ton innocent.

Décidément, on savait de qui Naruto avait hérité son innocence…

Sasuke et Itachi furent les premiers à atteindre le grand bassin, et à apercevoir deux bras qui brassaient énergiquement l'eau, qui laissait légèrement apparaître une touffe blonde. C'était Naruto. Sans aucun doute. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours, et tout ça dans une rapidité et une fluidité à en couper le souffle. Il n'était pas le champion de l'université pour rien… Se disait Sasuke. Se mesurer à lui aurait été bien, aussi, qu'il pensait.

Itachi était tout aussi impressionné, il ignorait totalement que l'Uzumaki était aussi doué…

Jugeant que treize longueurs suffisaient, Naruto sortit sa tête de l'eau, inspira longuement, et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour évacuer l'eau qui gênait ses yeux. Lentement, il escalada l'échelle du grand bassin, finissant par extirper totalement son corps de l'eau. Au moment où l'Uzumaki posa un pied à terre, le temps sembla aller au ralenti. En tout cas, pour Itachi et Sasuke. Au début, ces deux-là avaient aperçu Naruto. Bon, il le trouvait absolument canon, craquant, une beauté affreusement angélique. Ensuite, était venu Minato, avec une beauté divine. Puis ensuite, était revenu Naruto, en boxer, avec une beauté… divine. Non. C'était bien au dessus. Ça n'en tenait plus à la beauté des Dieux. C'en était à la beauté du Dieu des Dieux. Le blond, distrait, secoua lentement sa tête, faisant voltiger les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient réfugiées dans ses fils d'or.

Ah, ces fils d'or qui virevoltaient lascivement dans l'air, le fouettant, et dont la couleur et l'éclat rivalisaient avec les rayons du soleil. Une fois l'eau en trop expulsée, il vint rabattre en arrière de sa grande main hâlée, des mèches blondes qui gênaient ses yeux, dans un mouvement tout à fait sensuel. Une fois ses cheveux rabattus, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient tranquillement son front bombé, pour aller ensuite glisser aux bords des perles céruléennes, courir sur le nez en trompette et continuer leur course sur les joues striées du blond.

Plusieurs gouttes furent essuyées d'un revers de main. Cependant, une toute petite perle d'eau avait eut la chance de survivre. Cette dernière réussit à s'enfuir en dégringolant ses lèvres fines et roses si tentantes à embrasser, qu'Itachi avait déjà eut l'occasion de goûter… Elle réussi par la suite à filer vers le menton carré, pour finalement lâcher prise, et s'écraser sur le torse luisant et fortifié de l'Uzumaki. Les Uchiha ne lâchèrent pas cette goutte des yeux une seule seconde, qui redessinait lentement les courbes de ses pectoraux. La petite chanceuse, eut le privilège de dériver vers la droite, et de caresser un des tétons caramel, légèrement durci, si tentant. Sasuke et Itachi rêvaient de passer leur langue sur ce magnifique bouton de chair, de le suçoter, de le mordiller, de faire gémir le blond de plaisir.

Comme pour les narguer, la perle aquatique s'échappa du téton sur lequel elle était suspendue, et continua rapidement sa descente le long des abdominaux largement esquissés du blond, qui faisaient carrément penser à des tablettes de chocolat, que les Uchiha se seraient fait un plaisir de goûter. Elle se perdit dans le nombril creux du blond, avant de venir mourir à l'intérieur… de son boxer noir, avec une fente orange sur le côté gauche.

Ô, magnifique invention qu'était le boxer qui avait le don de mettre aussi bien le devant que le derrière en valeur. Parlons-en d'ailleurs, du devant, puisque ce n'était que la seule chose que les deux Uchiha regardaient à présent. Dieu… Si seulement… Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette foutue barrière de tissu qui cachait tout ! Cette maline semblait narguer les deux mâles, en moulant à la perfection la virilité de l'Uzumaki, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air petite, vu la bosse qu'elle formait à travers la texture.

Sasuke rêvait de plaquer le blond contre un mur, et d'arracher ce foutu morceau de textile qui le torturait autant. Quant à Itachi, il ne songeait plus qu'à coincer le plus jeune au sol, et de masser cette bosse si volumineuse, tout en le regardant se tordre de plaisir et de volupté. Finalement, ils reportèrent leur regard sur les jambes élancées et musclées du blond. Des cuisses épaisses en muscle, des mollets fermes. C'était impossible d'avoir un corps aussi parfait.

Sasuke et son frère avaient la bouche entrouverte, les joues légèrement rougies, et les yeux dilatés au maximum. Dans leurs têtes, plusieurs images d'eux, avec le petit blond défilaient dans leur tête, et ce n'était pas forcément pour les enfants. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à penser correctement, tant le choc visuel était grand. Ils étaient totalement figés sur place, incapables de bouger. Les corbeaux étaient au courant que l'Uzumaki était bien roulé, mais là, c'était bien au-dessus de leur imagination ! Mais qui était ce dieu qui venait de descendre du ciel, ayant la bonté de montrer sa beauté céleste aux pauvres humains qu'ils étaient ? Etait-ce Apollon, qui apparaissait en personne devant eux ?!

Sasuke sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer soudainement, de même pour Itachi qui ne le sentait même plus battre contre sa poitrine, tandis que le blond s'approchait lentement d'eux, presque félinement. Son sourire s'agrandit jovialement, lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des bruns.

-Enfin, vous êtes prêts. On peut aller se baigner ensemble maintenant ? Fit-il toujours avec son sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres.

-O-Oui. Bégayèrent les deux frères d'une voix presque inaudible. Naruto avait dû forcer l'ouïe pour entendre leur réponse.

-Z'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ! Vous êtes encore plus pâles que d'habitude, ça va ? S'enquit Naruto pendant qu'il agitait ses deux mains devant leurs visages.

Un léger hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Naruto demeura perplexe, mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

-N-Naruto-kun ! Ce boxer te va vraiment très bien ! Complimenta Kokoro qui venait enfin se diriger vers le blond, après avoir bavé pendant quinze minutes en le matant derrière un poteau. Ayant vu assez souvent Naruto en boxer, elle arrivait à garder beaucoup plus de lucidité que ses frères.

-Merci, c'est gentil, Kokoro-chan ! Remercia l'Uzumaki. Moi aussi, je te trouve très mignonne dans ton maillot de bain.

Elle rougît brutalement, avant de blêmir soudainement par la suite. Attendez. Mignonne ? Il la trouvait juste « mignonne » ?! Bon sang, mais quelle insulte ! C'était aux gamines que l'on disait qu'elles étaient mignonnes ! Pas aux jeunes femmes classes, élégantes, et surtout **sexy **! Son ego en prit un très gros coup. Elle s'attendait à ce que Naruto rougisse brutalement à sa vue, se mette à bégayer, mais non. Rien. Voilà comment était Kokoro Uchiha aux yeux de l'Uzumaki. Mignonne. C'était tout. Encore un peu, et elle serait tombée en dépression. Mais comme n'était pas Uchiha qui voulait, elle avait un plan B, qu'elle allait appliquer dés aujourd'hui.

Titre du plan du jour :

« Faire semblant de ne pas savoir nager, et prendre des leçons improvisées avec Naruto-kun, tout en se collant sensuellement à lui »

Objectif du plan :

Vous référer au titre.

Pendant que Kokoro était perdue dans ses pensées de plans sournois, Minato rejoignit le petit groupe, et leur annonça :

-J'ai déposé les bentos dans un coin de terrasse réservé, que nous irons manger après que nous nous serons baignés, ok ?

Le groupe acquiesça, et se dirigea vers le grand bassin, qui était à présent un peu plus rempli que précédemment. Les trois Uchiha commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides. Si jamais il y avait des étudiants de l'université dans ce bassin, ils étaient foutus. Non seulement ils attireraient l'attention, mais en plus ils se feraient poursuivre par une horde d'admirateurs et admiratrices en chaleur. Sasuke était le plus effrayé, car il avait déjà fait cette expérience, une fois. Il venait juste faire tranquillement trempette dans le petit bassin, qu'une bande de filles hystériques s'étaient mises à sa poursuite en hurlant des « kyaaaaaah ! Sasuke-kun est torse nuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! » Ça lui refilait presque le cancer, rien qu'à la remémoration de ce souvenir.

Il zieuta les alentours d'un air concentré. C'était bon, il pouvait respirer. Il ne semblait qu'y avoir des personnes âgées de la trentaine aux alentours, et les rares jeunes qu'il y avait, regardaient à peine le petit groupe.

-Alors fiston, tu me montres tes progrès ? J'ai ramené un chronomètre exprès ! Dit Minato en désignant l'appareil.

Un élan de fougue s'empara de Naruto.

-Yosh ! C'est parti ! S'écria le fils en brandissant les poings devant lui.

-Hmph, je suis sûr que je te bats en longueur, dobe. Nargua Sasuke avec un air de défi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, et bomba le torse.

-Alors ça, ça m'f'rait mal, teme ! Persifla l'Uzumaki. Je suis pas le champion de l'université pour rien !

-Vraiment ? Fit le brun. Et si je remettais ton titre en cause aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûr que tu pleurerais comme une fillette.

-Psh, je pleurerais de rien du tout, parce que je vais t'écraser ! Tu veux qu'on se défie, tout de suite ?

-Comme tu veux. Rétorqua Sasuke avec un micro sourire.

-Eh bien, nous avons un autre sportif ! S'exclama Minato, euphorique.

-En fait, je pratique plusieurs sports, mais je n'ai jamais touché au domaine de la natation. Avoua Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers l'Uzumaki, et lui envoya un regard de défi.

-Mais bon, ajouta-t-il, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'être un champion pour te battre, usuratonkachi.

-T'es qu'un vantard, teme ! Allez viens, on va déterminer qui est le meilleur de nous deux !

Sasuke acquiesça d'un « hn » moqueur, et suivit le blond qui se dirigeait vers les plongeoirs.

-Allez Naruto-kun ! S'écria Kokoro. (Et écrase ce connard fanfaron, pour qu'il puisse chialer par la suite !

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de faire une course de vitesse, composée de quatre allers-retours. Une fois les règles établies, ils s'empressèrent de plonger, sous les encouragements de Kokoro, et l'œil bienveillant d'Itachi et de Minato.

Itachi s'assît tranquillement au sol, imité par Minato. Ce dernier entama d'ailleurs la conversation avec l'aîné.

-Alors, Itachi, commença Minato, Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de toi hier… Apparemment, tu l'as complètement comblé, je t'en remercie !

-Mais ce n'est rien, Minato-san, fît Itachi avec un léger sourire. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de faire plaisir un si charmant jeune homme qu'est votre fils.

Minato gloussa légèrement.

-Oh, je suis sûr que Naruto rougirait, en entendant ça !

-Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. Répliqua l'Uchiha. On sait d'ailleurs de qui il tient tout ce charme. Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard espiègle à Minato.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit encore plus.

-C'est vrai qu'on dit assez souvent que c'est mon portrait craché, haha ! Mais question caractère, il a plutôt hérité de sa mère.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il est aussi buté et bavard qu'elle, je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué, il est impulsif, et assez suceptible aussi… Apparemment, quant à sa naïveté et à son innocence, il tiendrait de moi…

Itachi sourît à son tour.

-Ce sont tous ces petits défauts qui font son charme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait ! Approuva Minato.

-D'ailleurs… Commença le brun. Cela ne vous dérange pas, que j'emprunte parfois votre fils pour des sorties culturelles ?

-Absolument pas ! Rétorqua le blond. Tant que mon Naruto s'épanouit pleinement, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Et puis, pour te remercier, Naruto m'avait demandé de t'inviter à dîner chez nous, d'ailleurs…

Les yeux du ténébreux s'allumèrent soudainement d'une lueur prédatrice.

-Oh… Vraiment ? Siffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Oui, vraiment ! Que dirais-tu de venir ce week-end ?

Itachi se mordit les lèvres.

-Hm, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas, à cause du travail, je dois corriger des copies. Et je pense être encore plus occupé par la suite.

-Quand seras-tu libre ? Demanda Minato.

-Dans trois semaines. Répondit Itachi.

-Très bien alors prévoyons le dîner pour dans trois semaines, alors ? Quelle date te conviendrait le mieux ? S'enquit le Namikaze.

-Le vingt-huit du mois.

-C'est noté ! Chantonna le maire. J'en parlerai à Naruto.

-Très bien.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent tranquillement de discuter, tandis que Kokoro s'était éloignée plus loin, pour admirer la course de son frère et de l'élu de son cœur. Heureusement pour Itachi que sa sœur n'avait rien entendu de sa conversation, elle aurait fait une crise de jalousie monumentale.

La course était très serrée entre les deux rivaux, Sasuke talonnant Naruto de près. Malheureusement, ce dernier était plus rapide, et c'est donc pour cette raison, qu'il remporta la course, en touchant le mur à son arrivée.

-Allez hop, premier ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu disais quoi déjà, teme ? Que t'allais me battre ?

Sasuke fut légèrement blessé dans son ego, et fit la tête.

-Pff, te la joue pas, usuratonkachi ! J'avais mal aux bras. Grogna le corbeau qui s'approchait du blond.

-Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! S'indigna l'Uzumaki. Avoue que t'es nul, je t'en voudrais pas !

-Oh toi, tu vas voir ! S'emporta l'Uchiha avec un sourire sadique, tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu trop rapidement du blond, au goût de ce dernier.

-Eh, oï, attends qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu vas faire- quouaaaaahahahahhaaha !

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le ténébreux venait de se jeter sur lui, pour lui faire subir la pire torture qu'il pouvait exister : des chatouilles. Le blond se tortillait dans tous les sens, faisant éclabousser de l'eau de tous les côtés, tout en suppliant Sasuke de s'arrêter, et s'étouffant de rire à la fois.

-Ahahahaha ! Sasu… kehahahaha ! Arrête ! J'suis déso-hahahah ! Désolé ! Hahahahaha !

Sasuke ignorait totalement les implorations du blond, et intensifiait sa torture, sous l'œil irrité de Kokoro qui rêvait de pouvoir explorer de ses mains le corps de Naruto. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, pour une fois, son frère n'avait aucune intention lubrique, il voulait juste s'amuser avec le blond. Cependant, le blond, emporté dans un hoquet de rire, releva brusquement la tête vers le visage de Sasuke et posa accidentellement ses lèvres… sur les siennes.

A cette vue, la mâchoire de Kokoro s'ouvrît brutalement, manquant même de se décrocher. Ses lèvres s'asséchèrent totalement, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle se statufia sur place.

Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto, les deux étaient tellement surpris, qu'aucun des deux n'avaient réussi à bouger. Cependant, le brun reprit totalement sa lucidité, et savoura le contact des lèvres de Naruto… Avec plaisir. Elles étaient douces et chaudes à la fois… Elles avaient un léger goût de cannelle, et leur douceur en était presque fondante. Malheureusement pour le brun, ce contact ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes, car l'Uzumaki s'était vivement écarté, totalement rouge de gêne.

-Wah ! Dé-désolé ! Vraiment désolé, désolé, désolé ! S'excusa l'Uzumaki, totalement rouge grenat, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Sasuke le fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes, sans placer un mot, ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de Naruto.

Il finit par déclarer, avec un air totalement indescriptible sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais pas dû te chatouiller aussi.

-Hein ?! Tu ne le prends pas mal ?! Bégaya nerveusement Naruto.

Un sourire charmeur se peignit sur les lèvres charnues de l'Uchiha.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi le prendre mal ? Si c'est toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton sensuel, tout en plantant ses orbes obsidiennes dans les perles bleues du blond, qui devint carrément rouge bordeaux.

-H-hein ? S'étouffa Naruto, complètement gêné, et qui essayait de comprendre le sous-entendu.

Sasuke lui envoya un autre sourire, mais préféra changer de sujet.

-Allez viens, c'est passé. Bon, on sort ? Proposa Sasuke en remontant l'échelle.

-O-okay… Acquiesça le blond en suivant le brun. Il reprit peu à peu des couleurs normales.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes posaient pieds à terre, un cri strident leur vrilla les tympans, suivit d'un grand bruit sourd contre le sol.

Kokoro venait de s'évanouir. Elle n'avait sûrement pas supporté de voir Naruto et Sasuke s'embrasser accidentellement… Le choc visuel et émotionnel avait été trop grand, apparemment…

-Ko-Kokoro-chan ?! S'époumona Naruto, horrifié, alors qu'il s'approchait du corps inconscient de la jeune brune.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées, et paniquaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Bon sang, qu'est-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ?! S'écria une femme.

-Est-ce que c'est la chaleur ? Questionna un homme, totalement paniqué.

-Maman, maman, elle est morte ?

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Takano !

Alertés par tout le chahut, Minato et Itachi s'étaient rendus à leur tour vers le petit cercle de personnes.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? S'enquit Minato.

-C'est Kokoro-chan, elle s'est évanouie répondît Naruto en s'accroupissant près du visage de la jeune fille.

Itachi interrogea Sasuke du regard. Comme pour toute réponse, son petit frère haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait pas. Et c'était vrai, qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de sa sœur.

Alors que les deux frères avait l'air de se moquer éperdument de l'état de santé de leur sœur, Naruto et Minato réfléchissaient à une solution.

-Il faudrait lui faire des massages cardiaques, et appeler un maître nageur, puis l'ambulance, si jamais elle ne se réveille pas. Pronostiqua le père.

-Ou sinon, je peux toujours lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Proposa Naruto d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Itachi et Sasuke s'étranglèrent avec leur salive, et regardèrent le blond comme un cadavre. Naruto ? Faire du bouche-à-bouche à leur sœur ? Que cet adorable ange pose ses lèvres pures et saines, sur celles gercées et putréfiées de cette sorcière ? **Jamais au grand jamais, ils laisseraient leur Naruto embrasser cette harpie !**

-N-Naruto, commença Itachi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Naruto, poursuivit Sasuke, Itachi a raison, mieux vaut laisser des professionnels faire, non ?

-Mais, il faut faire vite ! Contra le blond d'un ton décidé, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Les deux frères commencèrent à suer légèrement. Ils allaient devoir s'allier pour dissuader le blond de commettre une atrocité pareille. Surtout sous leurs yeux !

Alors qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à sortir un argument digne des plus grands avocats du monde, une personne avec une voix étrange le devança.

-Kufufu, vous voulez un professionnel ? Ecartez-vous les enfants, je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut.

Ils se retournèrent, et aperçurent un homme avec le teint aussi blanc que le calcaire, de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'au reins, un visage fin, pourvu d'yeux jaunes, entourés de crayon noir et un sourire carnassier collé au visage, montrant des dents parfaitement blanches, qui dissimulaient une longue langue. Il portait un long gilet qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une capuche rabattue à l'arrière, et tenait une ombrelle rouge dans ses mains. Ce genre d'accoutrement n'était pas vraiment commun pour la piscine, mais Naruto et les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

-Orochimaru ?! S'étrangla Sasuke qui commençait déjà à prendre une couleur grise à la vue de son ancien bourreau.

-Kufufu, je vois que tu m'as reconnu, mon petit Sasuke ! Siffla le serpent en s'accroupissant à son tour près de Kokoro. Mais inutile de pâlir autant, je ne vais rien te faire.

-…

Sasuke se contenta de reculer prudemment.

-C'est qui lui ? Interrogea Naruto en dévisageant l'homme d'un air circonspect.

-Je suis un ami de longue date d'Itachi-kun, et je suis aussi médecin.

Itachi regarda son ami d'un air nonchalant, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne se peindre sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, Naruto. Il va soigner Kokoro. Le rassura le brun, toujours en gardant ce sourire inquiétant au visage.

-Mais comm-

Orochimaru n'attendit même pas que le blond prononce quelconque contestation, qu'il lança :

-Commençons par le bouche-à-bouche !

A l'entente de cette phrase, Sasuke se retourna brutalement vers son frère, et lui envoya un regard du genre « non, attends, il est pas sérieux ?! », et Itachi étouffa un gloussement, qui voulait sûrement dire « si, il est sérieux ».

Orochimaru boucha les narines de la jeune fille aidé de sa main droite, puis ouvrit sa bouche avec sa main gauche. Il se tourna vers Naruto.

-Toi, mon enfant, tu vas masser son ventre avec tes paumes pendant que je lui ferai du bouche-à-bouche, ok ?

-Heu, ouais ! Répondit Naruto, à nouveau déterminé, en se mettant en position.

-Allez, un, deux, trois !

A peine eut-il terminé son compte à rebours, qu'il se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille, pour prendre ses lèvres à pleine bouche, sous l'œil horrifié des personnes aux alentours. Sasuke en restait bouche bée. Il n'aimait pas sa sœur, mais il se disait en son fort intérieur, qu'elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça. De son côté, Itachi retenait avec beaucoup de peine un fou rire, ses épaules ne cessaient de tressauter, tandis qu'il pinçait ses lèvres étirées par un grand rictus. Non, il devait se contrôler. Un Uchiha, ne devait pas perdre contenance en public.

Naruto, lui s'appliquait à masser comme un fou, faisant gigoter les jambes de la pauvre jeune fille dans tous les sens. Orochimaru, lui ne cessait de faire de relever la tête pour reprendre de l'air, et de sceller à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kokoro. La scène était vraiment flippante à l'œil des passants, mais Minato regardait tout cela avec une concentration extrême. Il était même carrément fier que son fils mette la main à la patte !

Quant à Kokoro, elle commençait à légèrement reprendre conscience. Tiens… Quelle était cette sensation… ? C'était bizarre… Elle sentait un truc poisseux et tiède contre ses lèvres… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et tomba sur des perles jaunes, la fixant d'un air lubrique. Non, impossible. Elle regarda chaque parcelle du visage qui se retrouvait devant elle. Elle le reconnu. Non, elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible ?!

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Grogna-t-elle, tétanisée, alors que des larmes de terreur vinrent perler aux bords de ses yeux.

Orochimaru décolla ses lèvres, et lui lança un regard vicieux.

-Ah bah voilà ! Elle est réveillée, maintenant ! S'exclama Naruto, euphorique. Comment te sens-tu, Kokoro-chan ?

Elle poussa un hurlement d'épouvante qui vrilla l'ouïe de toutes les personnes présentes dans la piscine.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant brutalement, et en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de l'établissement, sous l'œil étonné de tout le monde.

C'en fut trop pour Itachi, il s'effondra littéralement de rire, devant Minato et Naruto, totalement hébétés. Il se roula à terre en gigotant dans tous les sens, comme s'il était en transe. Son rire était tellement puissant que sa respiration s'en retrouvait complètement hachée, et qu'il peinait à retrouver son souffle. Itachi n'était pas connu pour rire souvent, mais là, la situation était tellement comique, c'était tellement jouissif, que pour lui, c'était carrément impossible de se retenir de rire. Le peu de fois où le ténébreux riait, c'était pour le malheur des autres, en l'occurrence de ses cadets.

Vous l'aurez donc compris Itachi était un gros trou du cul sadique.

De son côté, Sasuke ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout, il plaignait même sa pauvre sœur intérieurement. Si c'était arrivé à lui, il se serait sans doute suicidé.

-Bon, j'ai accompli ma tâche, donc je m'en vais… Chantonna Orochimaru en se relevant.

L'aîné Uchiha, ayant difficilement reprit de son calme habituel, sonda son ami :

-Mais au fait, Orochimaru, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je venais faire trempette ici pour me détendre, mais vu que le soleil commençait à taper un peu trop fort, j'ai décidé de quitter les lieux, juste avant que je sois alerté par tout ce chahut.

-_Non Itachi, ne te remets surtout pas à rire, ne ris pas, ne ris pa_s_, ne ris pas._ Se répétait Itachi en son for intérieur.

-Bien, moi je vous laisse les enfants ! A la revoyure ! Salua Orochimaru en tournant les talons.

La foule se dispersa peu à peu, et les gens retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Le petit groupe d'homme soupira.

-On devrait retrouver Kokoro, non ? S'inquiéta Minato.

-Mais non, Minato-san, elle reviendra, ne vous en faites pas. Rétorqua Itachi avec un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

-T-Tu en es sûr ? La façon dont elle s'est enfuie, était quand même inquiétante.

-Rassurez-vous, Minato-san, insista l'aîné Uchiha, une fois le choc passé, elle reviendra tranquillement. Mieux vaut la laisser seule.

-Si tu le dis… Dit le grand blond, pas tout à fait convaincu, mais qui préféra laisser tomber.

-Et si on allait manger, plutôt ? Il est quand même midi passé… Proposa Naruto dont le ventre commençait à crier famine.

-Très bien ! Approuva Minato. Je vais vous montrer où j'ai déposé les bentos.

Les trois jeunes hommes suivirent le père, tandis que Sasuke se rapprocha doucement de son frère pendant qu'ils marchaient.

-Comment tu peux éclater de rire devant ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Kokoro ? Chuchota-t-il, d'une voix aussi basse qu'il le pouvait. Je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, et moi non plus, mais c'est juste impossible d'en rire !

Itachi lui coula un regard nonchalant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lança son aîné. Au moins, Naruto ne l'as pas embrassé. N'ose surtout pas me dire que tu aurais préféré le contraire.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

-Et puis, réjouis-t'en, ça nous fait une rivale en moins. Maintenant, ça se joue entre toi et moi, petit frère.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard glacial, auquel Itachi se fit une joie de répondre avec une œillade moqueuse.

La guerre allait se jouer entre eux, dés maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Kokoro avait foncé dans les vestiaires, et s'était nettoyée les lèvres et la bouche avec tous les moyens possibles.

Elle s'était d'abord brossée les dents tellement fort, que ses gencives en avait saignées, elle avait ensuite opté pour le savon, même si le goût était incroyablement répugnant, puis elle s'était passé par la suite de la javel sur les lèvres, et du désinfectant. Encore un peu, et elle n'aurait sûrement pas été contre de l'acide. Ses poils étaient totalement hérissés, elle avait la chair de poule. Ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés, et son nez était retroussé. Ses traits étaient complètement crispés. Elle avait eut beau masser son visage pour se détendre un peu, rien n'y faisait, elle avait toujours cette image d'Orochimaru l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Beurk. Elle avait vraiment envie de vomir.

Comment cet horrible serpent putride avait osé poser ses putains de lèvres dégueulasses sur les siennes ?! Il allait le regretter, foi d'Uchiha… Quand la jeune fille serait un peu plus en forme. Parce qu'après avoir vu **son** Naruto, embrasser son crétin de frère, et après avoir vu ce serpent dégueulasse l'embrasser, il fallait qu'elle se repose, et qu'elle encaisse tranquillement le choc. Vraiment, deux chocs émotionnels et visuels en une journée, commençaient à faire sérieusement beaucoup.

Elle décida de rassembler ses affaires, et de rentrer chez elle. Même s'il n'était que midi passé, il fallait qu'elle **dorme** pour oublier toutes les affreuses choses qu'elle venait de subir, et de voir par la même occasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que Kokoro était péniblement rentrée chez elle, les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient tranquillement installés sur une terrasse, et avaient posé des serviettes au sol, pour ne pas se faire piquer par le gazon artificiel. Minato avait sorti des sacs les bentos et quelques boissons. Naruto, lui avait sortit une barquette de fraise(1), un tube de crème chantilly(2), et un tout petit panier de trois pommes(3). Minato tendit une boîte à Itachi, tandis que Naruto imita son père en tendant une boîte à bento à Sasuke également.

Sasuke et Itachi ouvrirent leurs boîtes, et écarquillèrent les yeux. Leurs bentos était composé de takoyakis, d'onigiris, de makis, accompagnés de morceaux de porc caramélisé, avec de fines lamelles de chou chinois et de radis disposées artistiquement sur le côté.

-Eh bien ! Ça à l'air alléchant tout ça ! S'exclama Itachi Est-ce vous qui avez fait la cuisine, Minato-san ?

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et sourît d'un air gêné.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi, je suis trop nul en cuisine ! Répondit-il. C'est Naruto qui a tout fait, un peu aidé de ma femme.

Les deux ténébreux se tournèrent vers le blond, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier, qui détourna le regard.

-Ah bon ? Le dobe sait cuisiner ? Taquina Sasuke en esquissant un petit sourire.

-Bah évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répliqua le blond en relevant le nez.

-Ce que je crois, c'est que je vais être empoisonné.

Naruto lui lança des baguettes à la tête, ce qui fit rire Minato et Sasuke, et soupirer Itachi.

-Sasuke, tu es si insolant… Soupira Itachi en prenant ses baguettes. Je suis sûr que c'est très bon.

Il porta un maki à sa bouche, puis goutta les autres mets dans un silence inquiétant pour Naruto.

-Alors… C'est comment ? S'enquit le jeune blond, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'est vraiment délicieux. Lui dit Itachi avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Naruto se sentit rougir.

-Merci !

-Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais, confirma Sasuke à son tour qui venait de manger.

-J'envie ta future copine. Fit Itachi avec joli sous-entendu enfoui dans la phrase.

Le blondinet s'empourpra encore plus.

-Future copine ? Je n'en aurais pas. Répondit le blond. Les filles ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

Les deux bruns faillirent s'étouffer avec leur nourriture, croyant que leur ouïe fonctionnait mal. Ils jetèrent ensuite un regard discret à Minato qui n'avait absolument pas l'air choqué, puisqu'il dégustait tranquillement un onigiri.

-Hein ? Fut la seule réplique intelligente des ténébreux.

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, commença Naruto, je les trouve vachement puériles et bruyantes. Je sais que je suis moi-même bavard, mais elles ne savent pas se taire quand il le faut, toujours à se crêper le chignon sur des sujets inutiles, et à mettre leur poitrine et leurs fesses en valeur, uniquement pour les garçons. Et puis aussi, elle veulent toujours que tu leur sortes des niaiseries du genre « tu es très mignonne », « j'aime ta coiffure », etc. Ou elle te harcèle à chaque fois pour savoir si tu les aime ou pas. Quelle plaie, sérieux !

-Hahaha, il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu sortes ça devant ta mère ! Rigola Minato.

Sasuke et Itachi n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Si Naruto n'aimait pas les filles… Cela voudrait-il dire… Qu'il était… gay ?!

Le cadet Uchiha voulu s'en assurer immédiatement.

-Donc… Tu aimes les hommes, alors ? Interrogea-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Hmm… Je sais pas, je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par un homme. Mais je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangerai pas d'être en couple avec un garçon. Avoua-t-il.

-Tant que tu es avec la personne que tu aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte, mon fils !

-Ooh, je t'adore, papa ! S'exclama Naruto en sautant sur son père.

Pendant que les deux Namikaze se rendaient leur étreinte, les deux frères n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

Bon, certes, Naruto n'avait jamais dit qu'il était gay, et avait certifié que jamais il n'avait été attiré par les hommes. Mais… Il avait quand même dit que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de se mettre en couple avec un garçon ! C'était quand même quelque chose ! C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Non seulement Kokoro ne pourrait pas réussir à le séduire, mais en plus, aucune autre femme, de toute beauté qu'elle soit ne pourrait elle non plus rien faire !

-Ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? S'inquiéta Naruto en les interrompant dans leurs pensées.

-Oh non, loin de là, mon cher Naruto… Fit Itachi d'une voix sensuelle, tout en regardant intensément Naruto dans les yeux, qui se sentit rosir des joues. Disons que la gente féminine ne m'intéresse pas non plus… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus que lubrique.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune blond accéléra légèrement.

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Poursuivit Sasuke. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je t'aurais vraiment repoussé, si cela m'avait dérangé…

Il ajouta à cette déclaration un rictus luxurieux, et jeta un regard langoureux au blond qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, vu qu'il avait compris le sous-entendu.

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Il jeta un regard assassin à son frère, qui lui répondit par un sourire Colgate.

_Enfoiré._

Une fois leur petite discussion terminée, Naruto s'attaqua à son plat. Lui, n'avait pas composé son bento de la même manière. Il s'était tout simplement contenté de se cuisiner des janjangmyeon, des nouilles coréennes. Il y avait récemment goutté, et avait trouvé ce plat presque aussi bon que les ramens. Attention. _Presque._ C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'était dit que ce ne serait pas mal d'en mettre dans son bento.

Une fois en avoir récupéré suffisamment entre ses baguettes, il les porta à sa bouche dans un bruit de succion absolument… Sensuel. Alerté par ce bruit, Itachi et Sasuke tournèrent lentement la tête, pour voir un Naruto avalant peu à peu les nouilles, dans un gémissement d'extase. Il se lécha lentement les lèvres, laissant une petite goutte de salive perler au bord. Il se resservit une nouvelle fois, et cette fois, il engouffra totalement une grosse bouchée de nouille dans sa bouche, avec un gémissement encore plus rauque que le précédent. Ce goût à la fois épicé et sucré envahissait totalement ses papilles gustatives, ce qui le grisait totalement.

-Hmmmmm… Gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Les deux Uchiha écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Une petite chaleur commençaient déjà à s'emparer de leurs aines.

Toujours avec le même bruit de succion, il aspira tranquillement les nouilles dans sa bouche, avant de les avaler goulûment, et de se lécher les lippes avec gourmandise.

Il allait se resservir une troisième fois, lorsqu'il sentit des regards peser sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'en effet, les deux Uchiha le regardaient d'un air effaré.

-P-Pardon, je vais essayer de manger plus doucement… S'excusa-t-il, croyant que c'était pour cela que les deux ténébreux le fixaient aussi étrangement.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, ils se contentèrent de reporter leur attention sur leur plat.

-Tu me fais goutter Naruto ? Demanda Minato. Je n'ai jamais mangé de janjangmyeon.

-Bien sûr !

Naruto coinça une assez grosse portions entre ses baguettes, se rapprocha de son père à quatre pattes, et dirigea les baguettes la bouche de son père, avant de les faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Autant dire que la position de l'Uzumaki donnait une vue **plus que profitable **sur son joli petit derrière bien rond et ferme. Nul doute que les ténébreux avaient les yeux rivés dessus, et qu'ils se forçaient à ne pas poser leurs mains baladeuses dessus, pour le tâter, le masser, le caresser…

-Hmm, c'est vraiment délicieux !

-Merci ! Vous en voulez, les gars ? Questionna Naruto en se retournant vers eux.

-Non, non... merci. Répondirent-ils à voix basse, alors qu'ils avaient décollé de justesse leurs yeux du fessier du blond.

Minato, en bon gourmand qu'il était, avait déjà fini son plat. C'est donc pour cela qu'il s'attaqua directement à son désert. Il demanda à Sasuke de lui passer le petit panier de pommes, que ce dernier lui tendit directement.

-Tu as ramené un couteau, Naruto ?

-Ah non, j'ai oublié !

-Hmm, d'habitude j'aime bien les manger en quartier mais bon, tant pis !

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que Minato croqua à pleines dents le fruit, d'un craquement sensuel. Il avait planté ses dents tellement fort dans la pomme, que le jus avait éclaboussé de tous côtés, et avait commencé à s'écouler le long de la commissure de ses lèvres. Le jus alla ensuite courir sur son cou, pour enfin dégouliner sur son torse brillant et hâlé… Et tout ça, sous les yeux dilatés des Uchiha. Sasuke avait gardé ses baguettes suspendues devant ses lèvres, tandis qu'Itachi, qui allait prendre une bouteille d'eau, garda son bras tendu dans le vide. Le nectar continua sa descente sur ses pectoraux, vint redessiner les courbes de ses abdominaux si bien sculptés, pour enfin mourir vers son bas ventre…

Si les Uchiha ne savaient pas faire preuve d'un minimum de tenue, ils auraient déjà commencé à baver.

_Ne pas baver sur le père de Naruto, non, ne pas baver sur lui, c'est un père, il a un fils, c'est un jeune homme marié, non, ne pas baver sur lui, ne pas baver, ne pas baver, ne pas baver, ne pas baver._

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient beau se rappeler cette incessante litanie dans leurs esprits, mais Dieu, que c'était dur ! Comment résister à un dieu grec pareil ?! Ils pensaient pourtant être au bout de leurs peines. Ô, comme ils se trompaient…

-Bon, moi j'passe au désert ! Annonça Naruto en tapant des mains.

Il prit sa barquette de fraise en main, la posa sur ses genoux, avant de prendre son tube de chantilly, et d'asperger tranquillement ses fraises avec.

-Tu ne voulais prendre des pommes ? Questionna Minato.

-Nan, je préfère les fraises. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, d'ailleurs !

Il cueillît une des fraises recouverte de crème de son panier, et en croqua un morceau dans un bruit juteux. Rien d'affolant jusque-là, mais de la chantilly s'était malencontreusement glissée sur ses lèvres sans que le blond ne le remarquât. Au plus grand bonheur des bruns. Ces derniers avaient les yeux rivés sur les fines lèvres devenues pulpeuses et rouges à cause du fruit, les rendant encore plus tentantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Bon Dieu, qu'ils rêvaient d'enlever ce petit bout de crème chantilly qui les narguaient !

Il avait l'air de dire « mouhahahaha, moi j'ai le droit de toucher les lèvres de Naruto, mais pas vous ! In your ass, bitches ! ». C'était presque ça. Autant dire que les Uchiha avaient quelques petites tendances schizophrènes assez inquiétantes…

-Ah, Naruto, tu ne sais vraiment pas manger… Soupira Minato.

Il joignit son doigt à la crème chantilly posée au bord de ses lèvres, l'enleva, et lapa son doigt… de sa… langue… rose… et… mutine… Non, non, ce n'était pas le narrateur qui avait un problème, mais bien les Uchiha qui déglutirent immédiatement. C'était eux, où le grand blond avait léché son doigt **plus que sensuellement** ?!

Ils n'avaient pas encore fini de déglutir, oh que non…

Naruto, étant connu pour sa gourmandise effrayante, engouffra au moins cinq fraises en même temps dans sa bouche. Inutile de dire, que le jus coula sur ses doigts. Et cet imprudent, déjà inconscient de l'effet aux deux beaux corbeaux, au lieu de s'essuyer tranquillement avec une serviette, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de nettoyer ses doigts… avec sa langue. **Encore.** Les deux blonds haïssaient-ils autant les serviettes que ça ?!

L'Uzumaki fit tranquillement promener son appendice sur ses doigts, pour aller les lécher, les laper, et faire danser son petit bout de chair rose si tentant dessus. Ce qui fit définitivement perdre la tête aux Uchiha, fut quand Naruto prit carrément son majeur en bouche, et commença à le suçoter langoureusement… Comme pour une fellation. Il enroula sa langue autour, et fit de légères allées et venues contre son doigt. Il pourlécha le côté de son doigt, pour ensuite suçoter le bout tranquillement. A cette vue, Sasuke et Itachi se sentirent durcir ardemment. Mais… Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lécher son doigt, comme toute personne normale ? D'autant plus que ça n'aurait pu paraître que comme un acte purement innocent, si le blond **n'avait pas les joues rougies et les yeux complètement brumeux ! **Ses perles azurées noyées dans cette brume humide avaient un incroyable pouvoir hypnotisant. Et si… et si seulement il pouvait arrêter de pousser ces putains de gémissements à chaque fois qu'il aspirait le jus en trop ! Avait-il tant envie que ça de se faire violer ?

Les deux jeunes qui sentaient leur virilités pousser de plus en plus dans leurs caleçons, lâchèrent leurs bentos, et se jetèrent directement à dans le grand bassin, sans plus de cérémonie, sous les yeux hébétés des deux blonds.

-Eh ! Ils auraient pu nous le dire, qu'ils avaient envie de se baigner ! Se plaignit Naruto.

-En plus, ils viennent à peine de finir de manger… Soupira son père…

S'ils savaient à quel point leurs ardeurs étaient éveillées, ils ne diraient pas cela…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Après que les bruns eurent passé une journée entière à s'empêcher de baver et de bander sur les corps des deux Apollons, vint l'heure de remballer leurs affaires, et de passer… à la douche. Heureusement qu'il existait des cabines de douches individuelles, car il était très peu probable que les ténébreux supportent mentalement la vue des deux Namikaze, complètement nus. Les deux frères avaient fini de se laver en premiers, et étaient en train de sortir leurs sacs de leur casier. Ils faisaient leurs affaires dans un silence assez tranquille, lorsque tout à coup, un bruit de porte ouverte à la volée, suivit de pas tambourinant contre le sol, attira leur attention.

-Eh, les gars ! J'ai plus de savon, est-ce que vous en avez ?

Les frères se tournèrent tous les deux pour répondre, avant de se figer totalement. Devant eux, ce tenait, Naruto, nu comme un ver, même pas une seule serviette attaché à ses hanches. L'eau avait aplati ses cheveux, et ruisselait tranquillement sur son corps robuste. Ses tétons était tendus et luisants, tandis que sa peau avait légèrement rougi à cause de l'eau chaude. Aussi, de la buée s'échappait des pores de sa peau, créant une ambiance fantasmagorique. Autant dire qu'à ce moment précis, ce fut un blocage total chez les Uchiha, sur qui la vue était décidément fixée, sur la virilité du blond. Ils n'avaient pas eut tord. Elle n'était **absolument pas **petite. Plusieurs images interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans défilèrent dans leurs cerveaux, avant que le blanc total ne s'installe. Leur mâchoire faillit se décrocher tant ils étaient bouche bée, et un épais filet de bave s'écoulait des bords de leurs bouches. Leurs joues avaient prit des teintes pivoines, contrastant avec leur teint habituellement blanc.

- ? Bah quoi ?

-N-N-N-Naruto… T-Ta… serviette…

BOUM. Black-out total. Ils s'évanouirent sur le sol blanc des vestiaires.

Naruto, ne comprenant pas d'abord tout, les regarda, perplexe, avant de finalement jeter un coup d'œil plus bas.

-Oups. Je l'avais laissé tomber.

Eh bien, trois cas d'évanouissement dans la même journée, ça faisait quand même beaucoup !

Ah… Ces chers Uzumaki…

* * *

**Barquette de fraises (1) : Clin d'œil à une fille qui se reconnaîtra.**

**Chantilly (2) : Reclin d'œil à la fille qui se re-reconnaîtra.**

**Pommes (3) : Re-re-re … BON ELLE SE RECONNAÎTRA, MERDE ! XD**

**Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuu! Hallellujah! J'ai enfin fini ce putain de chapitre qui m'a pris une semaine d'écriture! Il est beaucoup plus long que prévu en plus, normalement, il devait faire 5000 mots, voilà qu'il en fait 11 000 XDD Ah, je m'excuse encore du retard, mais j'espère au moins qu'il vous aura bien fait rire, et qu'il vous aura plu... J'ai un peu bâclé la fin, mais sérieux j'avais vraiment envie de le terminer pour aujourd'hui parce qu'il faut que je me hâte dans l'écriture du 3ème chapitre de Rééducation, et dans celle du 8ème chapitre, parce que oui, vu que je suis conne et masochiste j'écris deux chapitres en même temps!¨^^' En plus, comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre 6, il y aura un lemon dans le chapitre suivant, mais encore une fois, comme je suis méchante (et que j'aime ça), je vais pas vous le dire! Allez, bonne journée/soirée à vous, et encore une fois MERCI D'AVOIR LU, JE VOUS NEEEEEEMS! :)**

**Laissez-moi des reviews pour ce chapitre, ou je vous taillade les veines! Gyahahahaha! Non, sérieux... Un chti commentaire, please? Q.Q**

**Kicyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ~~~:)**


End file.
